Wordgirl's Adult Life Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is the second book in the Wordgirl's Family Series. This takes place after Wordgirl and her friends graduate from high school and get married and begin their families. Hope you like it. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl. Warning: Charater deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Homecoming

(Two years later, in the month of June on Earth.)

(Two years ago, in late August, Wordgirl and Huggy had gone home to Lexicon after Tobey's robots helped to repair it. Tobey had gone along with them.)

(Meanwhile, back on Earth, the lives of their friends and families had also changed.)

(After Dr. Two-Brains and LRW got married, they had a baby daughter in the following May. They named her Rebecca, after Wordgirl's adopted Earth name.)

(Rebecca is now a year old.)

(Her best friends, Violet and Scoops had gotten married in July and they had their second son, Liam Ming, in the month of May as well.)

(His brother, Tommy is now 3½ years old and Liam is now a year old.)

(Victoria and Hunter had also gotten married and they are now expecting their first child in seven months.)

(Eileen and Ian had also gotten married and they now have a son, Travis who's now 9 months old.)

(TJ and his friends had all just finished their Junior year of high school and they now all have their drivers' licenses.)

(TJ drives a Mustang convertible.)

(Now, Wordgirl and Tobey are returning to Earth, without Huggy, who had decided to stay on Lexicon to be with his family.)

(As they zoom through the Universe towards Earth.)

Tobey: Are you still upset that Huggy wanted to stay behind?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, a little. I understand his reasons for staying. He wants to be with his family. But he and I agreed to stay in contact though.

(They are approaching Earth.)

Tobey: We're almost home.

Wordgirl/Becky: We sure are. Where do you want to land?

Tobey: How about a new place? Close to town, but not too close.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She sees a spot close to town, but hidden in some trees.) How about there?

Tobey: Perfect.

(She lands and they both exit the ship.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm a little nervous about this.

Tobey: I'm with you. Let's first go to your parents' house.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She first transforms and then takes Tobey by the arm and takes off heading towards town.)

(As they enter town, some people look up and see Wordgirl flying overhead.)

TJ: (Driving through town, he stops at a traffic light and looks to see what everyone else sees.) Becky's home! (He then dials his parents to tell them that Becky is home.) Mom, Becky is home.

Mrs. Botsford: TJ, you're not talking on your phone and driving are you? You know that's against the law and it's dangerous.

TJ: I'm at a traffic light, Mom. Did you hear what I said?

Mrs. Botsford: Yes, you said that you see Becky. (She then hangs up and goes to tell her husband.) Dear, Becky is home.

Mr. Botsford: Music to my ears.

(They both walk outside and see her and Tobey, as she lands.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad! I missed you so much!

Mrs. Botsford: We missed you too, Sweetheart.

(She and her parents are now hugging.)

Mr. Botsford: We missed you so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed you both too. How did you know I was coming?

Mrs. Botsford: TJ saw you and called us.

(Just then, TJ pulls into the driveway and jumps out of his car.)

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ!

TJ: Becky! I missed you so much, Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed you too, Little brother.

(They hug too.)

TJ: And how are you, Tobey? (Shakes Tobey's hand.)

Tobey: I'm doing well. Lexicon is a great place.

Mrs. Botsford: Why not tell us all about it? Come on in.

(Soon, they are all in the living room and Wordgirl transforms back into Becky.)

Mr. Botsford: So did you get to meet your birth parents?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I found out that my birth parents had died like 14 or 15 years ago.

TJ: What happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I went to the main Lexiconian library because I wanted to learn the history of Lexicon and I read that 14 or 15 years ago, there was a major plague and a major part of the population got sick and died. My birth parents were those unlucky ones to succumb to the plague. It was called the Lexiconian Flu. But it's nothing like the flus here on Earth. It was much deadlier. The luck few to survive helped the planet to regain it's population but sadly no one in my birth family were among them.

TJ: So if you found out your family had all died, why didn't you come home afterwards?

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't want to right away. It took us a long time to get there, like two months or something. I didn't want to come all the way home again. So Tobey and I stayed there for two years, learning more about the culture and the people and everything.

Tobey: It was quite fascinating to learn about another planet's culture.

Mr. Botsford: Where's Bob?

Wordgirl/Becky: He stayed behind. He has an enormous family and they were so happy to have him home again. He even has a girlfriend that I never knew about.

TJ: So is Huggy going to marry her or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure how that works for monkeys.

Mr. Botsford: So Tobey, are you going to be staying with us or with your mother?

Tobey: I'm going to be staying with my mother. I miss her dearly. I also miss my robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tomorrow, we're going to go and say 'hi' to everyone else. (She yawns.) Right now, I'm tired.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, your room is just as it was when you left.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom.

Tobey: I'm going to be heading to my mother's house now too. I just need to summon one of my robots to come and pick me up. Becky would you like to come outside with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I'll be back soon.

(She and Tobey walk outside and wait for one of Tobey's robots to come by to take him home.)

Tobey: Are you happy to be home?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm happy. I just miss Huggy very much. Things won't be the same without him here.

Tobey: No they won't be. I miss him as well. Like you, he was a great adversary for me.

(Then one of his robots appears and climbs aboard a lowered hand.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be seeing you tomorrow?

Tobey: Sure will. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

(They kiss and she heads back in as he heads home.)

(The next day, Tobey appears in his car, waiting for Becky to come out to join him.)

Tobey: Hey Babe. You ready to say 'hi' to everyone?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Let's go.

(He then first drives them to the home of Violet and Scoops.)

(Becky rings the doorbell.)

Violet: (She opens the door and sees her best friend and Tobey.) BECKY! I'm so happy to see you!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you too, Violet!

Tobey: Hello Violet.

Violet: Hello Tobey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where's Scoops?

Violet: He has work right now. He's a gofer at the Big City Times.

(Tommy then runs into the room.)

Tommy: Who's at the door, Mommy? (He sees Becky and Tobey.) Aunt Becky! Uncle Tobey! (He then gives Becky a hug and gives Tobey a five.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And look at you, Tommy. You're such a big boy now.

Tommy: I'm 3½.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow. You're getting so big.

(Just then, they hear some crying from another room.)

Tobey: Who's that?

Violet: Oh, I like for you both to meet someone. (She then comes back into the room with another baby.) Tobey, Becky, this is Liam Ming. Liam, these are some good friends of mine.

Liam: Mama.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww. How old is he?

Violet: He's a year old. (She then puts him down into a play area.) So do you two want to stay for dinner? I'm sure Scoops would love to see you both.

Wordgirl/Becky: We love to, but we have more people to see today. I'll let you know when we're available for dinner.

Violet: Ok. (Hugs her friends.) It's good to see you home again.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's good to be home. I'll tell you some stories about Lexicon the next time we visit.

Violet: Great. I can't wait to hear them.

(They leave Violet and Scoops' home and head to visit Eileen and Ian.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This apartment building seems familiar to me.

Tobey: Lady Redundant Woman used to live here before she married Two-Brains. It's close to the college.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Great location.

(Tobey knocks on the door.)

Birthday Girl: Becky, Tobey. (She hugs them both.) How nice to see you both? When did you come home?

Tobey: Last night. So how have you been?

Birthday Girl: Great. Ian and I are married. (Shows them her wedding picture.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Congratulations. Sorry we weren't there for your wedding.

Birthday Girl: It's ok. I missed you there but we still had a great wedding.

Tobey: So where's Ian?

Birthday Girl: He's out running errands. Would you all like to meet someone new?

Tobey: We already met Violet's new son, Liam.

Birthday Girl: He's a great boy, isn't he? Actually, I want you both to meet my son, Travis. He's 9 months old.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, hi there, Travis. He's so handsome.

Tobey: I'm betting you get this question a lot but does your son have your powers?

Birthday Girl: At this point, I don't know. We'll have to wait until he's older to find out. But I assure you that if he does, I'm going to tell him that he shouldn't use his power to get what he wants. I don't want him to end up like me when I was a child. Isolated and unwanted.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Eileen. You weren't isolated and unwanted. You came to my slumber party once, sure you tried to take it over.

Birthday Girl: That's what I'm talking about. I don't want my son to do things like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can tell you're a great mother. So what are you doing these days, other than being a mom?

Birthday Girl: Well, I'm a professional party planner. I have my own business and everything. Ian takes care of the paper work for it and I do everything else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like you're doing what you love.

Birthday Girl: I am. Thanks. So would you like to stay for dinner?

Tobey: We love to but we have more people to see today.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll let you know when we're available for dinner.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Thanks for stopping by and welcome home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And I have some stories about Lexicon the next time we visit.

Birthday Girl: Cool.

(They hug.)

(They next decide to head over to Victoria's, but along the way, they have to pass by the homes of some of their villians.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, before going to Victoria's, why don't we stop by and see some of the villians?

Tobey: Ok. Who's house is first?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's Butcher's house.

(They both walk up to the Butcher's front door and knock.)

Butcher: I'm coming. (He opens the door and sees Wordgirl and Tobey.) Wordgirl, Tobey! I'm so happy to see you both. (He hugs Wordgirl and shakes hands with Tobey.) When did you two come home?

Tobey: Last night.

Butcher: Are you both here to stay?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, we're here to stay. So how's everything with you these days?

Butcher: Good and Bad. First, the good. I've given up villainy and I'm working with my school buddies, the Baker and the Candlestick Maker. We're making good money. I don't why I didn't think about working with them before.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who knows? So what's the bad news?

Butcher: My father, Kid Potato. He died a year ago. I miss him, you know. I was there with him when he passed away. He told me to turn my life around. I remembered when he got on my case for getting along with you, but just before he died, he said that I'm a better man because I do get along with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear about your father. I know what it's like to lose a parent. I'm not talking about my Earth parents. My birth parents on Lexicon. When I got there, I found out that they died years ago, while I was living here on Earth.

Butcher: Really? How old were you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think I was 5 or 6. I wasn't even a super hero then. My whole Lexicon family died in a terrible plague called the Lexiconian flu. Ten times worse than any flu epidemic on Earth. I'm the only one in my family to not get it because I was here on Earth.

Butcher: I'm sorry to hear that. But you still have your family here on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Butcher: So where's your sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy wanted to stay behind on Lexicon. He's got a huge family and a girlfriend.

Butcher: A girlfriend? Way to go, Monkey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I miss him though.

Butcher: I'm sure you both can visit each other.

Wordgirl/Becky: We will. But it's still not the same.

Tobey: Well, we have to get going. Maybe sometime we can invite you and the other villians over for a get-together or something.

Butcher: Thanks. That sounds good. See ya, Kids.

(They later head over to Chuck's house.)

(Chuck is playing video games.)

Chuck's Mom: Chuck, there's some visitors at the door for you!

Chuck: Ok Ma. You can send them down. (As he continues to play his video game, he hears two pairs of feet coming down the stairs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Chuck.

Chuck: (He hears her voice and puts his video game joystick down and turns around and sees Wordgirl and Tobey standing in his basement.) Wordgirl? Tobey? How are you both?

Tobey: We're doing good.

Chuck: I'm happy to see you both again. I missed you both when you left.

Wordgirl/Becky: We missed you too, Chuck. (She then gives him a hug and he hugs her back.)

Chuck: So are you here to stay?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, we're here to stay.

Chuck: So how was Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a great place. The people there are very friendly and helpful. But in my opinion, Earth is my real home. Everyone I love is here, except Huggy. He's back on Lexicon. He wants to be with his family.

Chuck: I'm going to miss your little sidekick. So are you both hungry?

Tobey: Well, now that you mentioned it, we are rather famished.

Wordgirl/Becky: We've been visiting people all day and I guess it's lunch time.

(Chuck then fixes them sandwiches and gives them glasses of milk.)

Tobey: So, what have you been doing since we left?

Chuck: (Sits down to eat himself, after serving them.) Well, I no longer am a villian. I own my own sandwich shop and I get all of my meat supplies from Butcher. Did you know he works with his school buddies, the Baker and Candlestick Maker?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he mentioned it to us earlier. So he provides the meat for your sandwiches? That's a great deal. He does have an endless supply of meat.

Chuck: His shop is always stock full of meat.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have any dedicated customers?

Chuck: Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman come in all the time. Doc gets grilled cheese and Lady Redundant Woman gets a sandwich with three different types of meat.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm happy that you and Butcher had given up being villians and become law-abiding citizens. I always had the hope that you villians would turn your lives around and do good things. I'm happy that Doc and Lady Redundant Woman did as well. So, um, anything in your personal life?

Chuck: Not right now. I get flirts from some of my female customers though.

Wordgirl/Becky: Women used to flirt with you before.

Chuck: Actually, I remember one time, when I was the lunch fellow at your school, I was coming to work on the bus and about five or six women began to flirt with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's cute. (After lunch.) Well, Tobey and I have to get going. Maybe one of these days, we can all get together and I can tell you stories about Lexicon.

Chuck: That sounds like fun.

(Wordgirl and Tobey leave and head for more homes.)

(The next home they come to is the home of Granny May.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Rings the doorbell.) Granny May?

Granny May: (She opens the door.) Wordgirl, Tobey. I'm so happy to see you both.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're happy to see you too, Granny May.

(They all hug.)

Granny May: So when did you both arrive?

Tobey: Last night. So how have you been?

Granny May: I can't complain. My grandson, Eugene and Emma are married and they have a baby. I have a great-granddaughter named Bethany May. She's a real sweetie. (Shows the picture.) She's my only great-grandchild.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, she's cute. So how are you doing these days?

Granny May: I'm doing ok. The doctor said that I have only a few years left. My cancer is gone but the treatment has weakened my heart and he can't really do anything about it. He told me to rest as much as I can. But I'm glad to see the two of you home again. (She then sees Wordgirl upset.) Oh Sweetie, don't be so sad. We've had some great times together, even when we were battling. Those battles kept me feeling young and vibrant.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just hope I can keep your promise about letting you meet at least one of our children before it's too late. Tobey and I aren't even married yet and it'll be awhile before we start having children.

Granny May: So when do you plan to get married?

Tobey: Probably sometime next year.

Granny May: It will be the wedding of the century too. I can just picture it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Tobey and I have to get going. We still have two more households to visit.

Granny May: Ok. Come back soon. I have some stories to tell you.

Tobey: We'll be back soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I have some stories about Lexicon to tell you also.

Granny May: Can't wait to hear them.

(They leave Granny May's house and head to where Victoria lives.)

(They head for Victoria's condo in the expensive area of Fair City.)

Victoria: (She is reading a baby book when she hears the doorbell and answers it.) Becky, Tobey, you're home. (She gives them both hugs.) How are you both doing?

Tobey: We're doing good.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you?

Victoria: Well, Hunter and I are married. We had our wedding a little after Eileen and Ian got married. And I'm now 2 months pregnant.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great. So what are you and Hunter doing these days?

Victoria: Well, Hunter is now a stage actor and I'm a motivational speaker. That time in the 9th grade, when I was having a major meltdown from being upset about that math test, you really helped me to see that my parents' expectations were stressing me out too much. After you talked to my parents, my parents decided that they were proud of me for trying my best, even though I didn't always get the best score or whatever. We have a better relationship now and they decided to not put the same pressure onto my brother either. So now, I help others with similar issues.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, Victoria. I'm so proud of you.

Victoria: Thanks. And Hunter had gotten over his stage fright and he's now a great stage actor. He says that he wants to stick to stage acting and he's not interested in doing movies or TV shows.

Tobey: Sounds good. This is a nice place you got here.

Victoria: Thanks. His parents and mine gave us this place as a wedding present. They wanted us to live in the best part of the city.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, this is a very good neighborhood.

Tobey: Well, we have get going now. We have one more place to visit before the days' end.

Victoria: Ok. Thanks for stopping by and welcome home.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's good being back home.

(They hug again and head over to one more place.)

Tobey: So, where are we going to now?

Wordgirl/Becky: We can't end the day without visiting Doc and Lady Redundant Woman.

Tobey: Ok.

(They drive to Doc's home, which is a town home.)

(Wordgirl rings the doorbell.)

LRW: I got the door. (She opens it.) Wordgirl! Tobey! This is a pleasant, pleasing, enjoyable surprise. Doc, come in here and see who's here.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? (He sees Wordgirl and Tobey in his living room.) Wordgirl! Tobey! Welcome home! It's been way too long.

Wordgirl/Becky: We miss you too, Doc.

Tobey: How are you both doing?

Dr. Two-Brains: We're doing very good. Come in.

(They go and sit on the sofa.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This looks like the sofa from your lair.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I couldn't part with it.

LRW: It goes very well with the décor, furnishings, design. Wait here, I have someone for you two to meet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(LRW heads upstairs.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So when did you two arrive?

Tobey: Last night. You're our last visit actually.

Dr. Two-Brains: Saved the best for last, did you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess.

(LRW then emerges with a baby in her arms.)

LRW: Wordgirl, Tobey, I want you both to meet our daughter, Rebecca. She's a year old.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you had a baby. Congradulations. And you named her after me?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure. You're the greatest superhero this town's ever had and you're one of my closest friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, thanks. Wait, I'm the person who used to bring you to jail all the time. You think I'm the best superhero in town?

Dr. Two-Brains: You may have sent us to jail a lot but you're nice to us and you're always helpful. Butcher, Chuck, and Granny May agree with us.

Tobey: Victoria, Eileen, and I agree too. Did she tell you that she rescued Eileen from date-rape also?

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen was given the date-rape drug from Steven's cousin, Brett.

Tobey: She also prevented Victoria from committing suicide.

LRW: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria was very upset when she got a 99 on a math test and was convinced that her parents didn't really love her and she became so depressed that she was considering suicide, until I talked to her parents.

Dr. Two-Brains: You saved her life. Like you saved mine from Miss Power.

Tobey: Did you know that your mother and I could've died in that battle as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: No.

(Tobey then goes to tell Wordgirl about the time in the battle with Miss Power when he and her mother were perched on top of his robot when Miss Power had lifted it's foot, causing it to fall over with them falling from it.)

Tobey: I know from experience that you would never let anyone fall to their doom.

Dr. Two-Brains: No, she does not. Miss Power didn't care about us the way you do.

LRW: And we appreciate, thankful for, glad about being your villians.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks. (She then turns her attention to Rebecca.) Hi there, Rebecca. I'm Becky, but you can also call me Wordgirl. I'm one of your mom's and dad's friends.

Rebecca: Wogirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think she's trying to say, 'Wordgirl'.

Dr. Two-Brains: We told her a lot about you. I guess she knows you very well.

LRW: You can hold her if you wish, desire, yearn for.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Do you want me to hold you, Rebecca? (She holds her hands out to her.)

(Rebecca then agrees and lets Wordgirl hold her without hesitation.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (After watching Wordgirl play with Rebecca for a few minutes.) Wow, you're great with kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: I like kids. I can't wait to have my own.

Tobey: And we probably won't get married until next year, when we're 21.

Dr. Two-Brains: That is a wedding none of us want to miss.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope Huggy would be able to come. He wanted to stay on Lexicon to be with his family.

LRW: You didn't mention your birth family, kin, relatives. How are they?

Wordgirl/Becky: My birth family members are dead. I found that out like a month after we arrived on Lexicon. They died from a plague called the Lexiconian Flu. I'm the sole survivor of my birth family.

Dr. Two-Brains: But you do have your adopted family here on Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Well, we have to get going. (She hands Rebecca back to her mother.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. Welcome back you two.

Tobey: Thanks. Come, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: Becky, don't forget you're not alone here on Earth. You have friends and family who care about you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I care about you all too.

(She then goes and hugs Doc and he hugs her back.)

(Later that night, Tobey drops her off at her parents' house, before heading back to his mother's home.)

Tobey: Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, Doc is right. I have family here and they are just as special as my birth family on Lexicon are. I still bet they were great people.

Tobey: Of course they are. They gave life to a wonderful girl. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, too.

(They kiss and hug before he drives off towards his mother's house for the night.)

Tobey: How about we have a dinner party and invite everyone we visited today and you can tell them your stories about Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds like a plan.

(She waves and throws him a kiss.)

The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Lexicon Stories

(Wordgirl and Tobey have been home on Earth for about a month.)

(Today, they are planning a special get-together with their families, closest friends, and the villians who know Wordgirl's secret.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, are you sure you're ok with having five major villians in the backyard?

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, these five aren't really on the Most Wanted list anymore. And don't forget your friends, Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria are also villians. And I'm ok having eight villians in our backyard.

Mr. Botsford: You shouldn't really call them villians anymore though.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it's just a title more than anything else now.

TJ: Cool. It's too bad that Vanessa is visiting her grandparents for two weeks.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. I'm not yet ready to tell her, Ian, or Hunter my secret yet. Victoria told me that Hunter is visiting New York's Times Square and Broadway. She can't go because she's pregnant. Well, I better go and pick up Granny May. She said she wanted to come but she can't drive anymore. (She then gets into her car and drives over to Granny May's house.)

Granny May: (Sitting on the porch.) Wordgirl, there you are, Child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ready to come to my get-together?

Granny May: Yes, Sweetie. So what are we going to do at this get-together?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I are just going to tell stories about our time on Lexicon.

Granny May: I'm looking forward to that.

(Wordgirl lifts Granny May and places her into her car.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ok in my car?

Granny May: Yes. This is a very nice car indeed. Ten years ago, I would've tried to steal it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I couldn't drive ten years ago.

(They arrive back at her parents' house and she sees that the rest of the guests have arrived.)

Chuck: Thanks for inviting us, Wordgirl. I haven't been to a get-together in awhile. My mom doesn't let me have parties anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Chuck: I brought a whole lot of sandwiches if you are all interested.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're interested. Set then down over there on the snack table.

(Soon almost everyone arrives.)

Tobey: (Arrives on one of his robots.) Hey Babe. Sorry I'm late.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. (She then greets him with a hug and kiss.) Are you ready with the stories?

Tobey: Only if you are.

(Later)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Tobey is standing next to her.) Ok. Are you all ready for some stories about our time on Lexicon?

(The guests cheer.)

Tobey: Ok. We have some slides to show you as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, when we first arrived, we were greeted warmly. Huggy was so happy to be back on Lexicon, having been away for 18 years. We spent at least a few hours together before Huggy went to where his family is.

Tobey: We got to meet Huggy's family too. He has one huge family.

Wordgirl/Becky: He has his parents, at least three sisters, a brother, and each of them had a mate and young monkeys of their own. Huggy also has a girlfriend.

Butcher: That little sidekick of yours has a girlfriend?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. She said that she missed him in the last 18 years.

TJ: What's her name?

Wordgirl/Becky: Her name is Lillybud. (Shows a slide with Huggy and his girlfriend together.) That's her and Huggy together.

Dr. Two-Brains: They look cute together. So is there cheese on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: There is but it doesn't taste the same as it does here on Earth. The cheese on Earth comes from cows and goats. On Lexicon, it comes from animals like this. (She shows a field full of furry animals.) This is a farm on the outskirts of town.

Chuck: Do they eat sandwiches?

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, they had never heard of sandwiches. Tobey and I introduced them to the citizens of Lexicon and they are now a huge hit.

Chuck: They never heard of sandwiches?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you would think that a planet that has monkey space pilots would have heard of something as simple as sandwiches, but they didn't.

Tobey: Until Becky and I introduced them. And like she said, they are now a huge hit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Anyway, we spent the first few days getting to know the main city on Lexicon, called Lexo City. Then we went to the library, which they have a lot of. I mean, every corner had a library. It's as common as seeing a McDonald's on Earth. Anyway, it was there that I learned about the Lexiconian Flu epidemic that killed a lot of the population, including all the members of my birth family.

LRW: (Holding Rebecca in her arms.) You mean to say that everyone in your birth family are dead, deceased, passed on?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. (She becomes sad.) I'm thankful that I have a family here on Earth, but I really wanted to get to know my birth family.

Butcher: So how long did this flu last?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was told by some of the locals that it lasted about 4 to 5 years. I was 5 or 6 when it happened, so I was about ten when it ended. That was ten years ago. So that's the reason no one had tried to come looking for Huggy and I. Most of the citizens were either sick or had died, while Huggy and I were on Earth doing our superhero things.

Birthday Girl: (Holding Travis and feeding him a bottle of milk.) So what does Lexicon look like?

Tobey: Lexicon is a very beautiful planet. It has several cities and a lot of wide opened plains of grass and wildlife. It seemed to be mostly grasslands and woodlands. Some beaches and the ocean is lovely.

Wordgirl/Becky: It has at least three moons, only two of those are inhabited.

Chuck: Inhabited?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh that means people and other forms of life live there. In this case two of Lexicon's three moons has people and other forms of life living on them.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, that is fascinating. Two moons that have people living on them. Do the moons have names?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think the two that have life on them are called, Legein and Lingua and the third is called Mono. Mono is like Earth's moon. And there are many meteors floating around the area and that's where the Lexionite comes from. Mr. Big and Leslie used it on me once.

Victoria: How did that happen?

Wordgirl/Becky: Somehow, some Lexionite broke off one of the meteors and it floated towards Earth. And it just happened to land here in town. This was ten years ago.

TJ: So what are the animals there like?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I got a book that shows all the different animals and plants that live on Lexicon and two of it's moons.

Tobey: Oh, we also got to an audience with the royal family of Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: They wanted to learn about Earth and they said that I'm lucky to not have lived there during the flu epidemic. They then offered us a home to stay in for the two years we were there. But we were allowed to keep our spaceship, because I had all of my belongings on it. I also told them that I would want to come back to Earth.

Tobey: She also warned them about Miss Power.

Granny May: Miss Power?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they said that they knew about Miss Power for years, before she came to Earth nine to ten years ago. I told them that she had used me so she could take over Earth. But then I told them about the battle that you villians had with her.

Dr. Two-Brains: But you're the one who defeated her.

Wordgirl/Becky: I told them that. I also said that she may come to try to conquer Lexicon and to watch out for her. So now the royal family of Lexicon has ordered their army to go and look for her and to take her to justice.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do they know where she's at right now?

Wordgirl/Becky: No and I told them that we don't know either.

Chuck: Well, hope they are successful in finding her. So what other things did you two do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we went to the beach. The sand is pretty much the same as Earth's. It's very relaxing.

LRW: Could you take, bring, show us one day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. They seem to like visitors and I told them about the people here.

Mrs. Botsford: So do you know your real name on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I do. But I prefer that you all call me either 'Becky' or 'Wordgirl'. My real name on Lexicon is 'Aleena Laria'.

Granny May: Wow, that's pretty. Are you sure we can't call you that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I've lived with the other names for 20 years, but if you want to call me that, don't be surprised if I don't answer you right away.

Victoria: So is your sidekick ever coming back?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he said that he'll come back for my wedding next year. We're waiting until we're 21 to get married.

Tobey: My idea, I thought it would be good.

Wordgirl/Becky: And it gives us a while to plan it and all.

Birthday Girl: If you want, I can help you plan it and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Thanks Eileen. We'll let you know when we need your help.

Birthday Girl: Ok. (Holding her son in her arms, while he sleeps.)

Tobey: Now, we are going to show you all some home movies of our time on Lexicon. I'm using an Earth camcorder. (After turing on the home movies.) That's us at a café in downtown Lexo City. The food there is very good by the way.

Butcher: Is that some kind of meat?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it comes from an animal similar to cattle. It's called a Lirebeast. They are the local farm animals, but can also be found in the wild.

Butcher: They look much bigger than a standard cow.

Wordgirl/Becky: They are. They're about as big as a buffalo. They also get their milk from this animal which is where they get their dairy products from, including cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: You mentioned this cheese before. I would like to try some of this Lexicon cheese.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we didn't bring any back because it takes about two months to travel from Lexicon to Earth and cheese doesn't travel well for that long. If I decide to bring you there one day, I'll make a point to let you sample some.

TJ: Did you bring any souvenirs back with you?

Tobey: Yes we did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mostly artifacts and sculptures made by local artists and things like that. And since I'm the sole survivor of my family, I was rewarded all of their belongings by the royal family. Including this photo of my parents and I. (She then takes out a photo of her parents and her.)

Granny May: Aww, is this you when you were a baby?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. This was taken a few days before Huggy discovered me on the spaceship that would bring the two of us here to Earth.

Mrs. Botsford: Wow, your mother looks just like you, Becky.

Tobey: Now back to the home movies. This is us at the beach.

Mr. Botsford: What's that drink you have?

Tobey: It's a local drink. Non-alcoholic, made from a fruit called a tusk fruit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tastes like apples and pineapples together. Very good. And here's us at a local museum. It houses everything that shows the history of Lexicon.

Tommy: Mommy, can we go there?

Violet: Maybe one day, Aunt Becky can take us.

Tommy: Aunt Becky, can you take me there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Someday.

Tommy: Yay! Can Mommy, Daddy, and Liam come too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yes. It wouldn't invite you and not ask them to come too.

(They show more of the home movies throughout the rest of the get-together and around 9pm, the guests begin to head home.)

Dr. Two-Brains: This was real fun, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

LRW: (Holding Rebecca, who's asleep, in her arms.) Yes, you should have another party, shindig, event like this another time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, we'll have more parties in the future. And I'm not just talking about our wedding reception.

(They leave and Chuck and Butcher say bye as well.)

(Wordgirl takes Granny May back to her house.)

(Later, everyone returns to their homes and Tobey and Wordgirl are left alone as they help her parents clean up after the party.)

Tobey: This was a very good party.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it was. And I'm feeling better about being home again. I'll still miss Huggy, but I still have a lot of friends here.

Tobey: Yes, you sure do. (He then walks over to her, takes her into his arms, and kisses her.) Tomorrow we can start planning our wedding if you want.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Tobey and Becky spend the rest of the night, laying on the grass in her backyard and looking up at the stars.)

Tobey: I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too.

(They kiss and then go back to looking up at the stars.)

The End…


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl's Adult Life

The Wedding of Tobey McCallister III & Becky 'Wordgirl' Botsford

(It's late August and Wordgirl and Tobey are hard at work, planning for their wedding for the following Summer.)

(By request, they are having Eileen, the Birthday Girl help them plan, since she's now a professional party planner.)

Birthday Girl: So what colors are you both going to have for your wedding?

Tobey: We were thinking Wordgirl's signature colors, red and yellow.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking that too.

Birthday Girl: Do you want stars and shields around?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, that's a little too much.

Birthday Girl: Ok. Have you gotten a guest list?

Tobey: Yes. Here it is.

Wordgirl/Becky: And if you see several stars in the list, those are members of the wedding party.

Birthday Girl: Wow, I'm in the wedding party?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course. You're one of my bridesmaids.

Tobey: And Ian is a groomsman.

Birthday Girl: Ok the other members are Victoria and Hunter, Lady Redundant Woman and Dr. Two-Brains. Do they know this yet?

Tobey: Not just yet.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're going over to their house later.

Birthday Girl: Cool. And your Matron of Honor is Violet, no surprise there. And the best man is Scoops. Awww, you want Tommy to be the ring bearer. That's so cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: Unfortunetly, I won't have a flower girl.

Birthday Girl: Are you inviting Huggy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and he wants to bring his girlfriend, Lillybud.

Birthday Girl: Make her the flower girl. There's no rule that says a monkey from Lexicon can't be in an Earth wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: You got a point. I'll ask Huggy the next time I talk to him.

Birthday Girl: How do you communicate with Huggy?

Wordgirl/Becky: By spaceship computer. When Tobey's robots fixed my ship, they fixed the computer and so I now can communicate with Huggy whenever I want.

Birthday Girl: Cool. (Just then, Travis begins to cry.) Aww, I'm coming, Travis. (She goes to pick up her son, who's now eleven months old.) Are you hungry? (Travis babbles.) There you go. (Travis then drinks his milk.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, he's getting big, isn't he. When's his birthday?

Birthday Girl: Next month. He's going to have a great 1st birthday. (Gives him a kiss as she feeds him.) I just hope he didn't get my powers. It's hard making friends when you have a power like mine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know all about that. But you've managed to make friends anyway.

Birthday Girl: That's because you and Violet are very nice to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet's nice to mostly everyone. But you gotten married and you have a son. Ian loves you, despite your powers. The rest of us like you as well.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. I just don't want my son to have the same life I did.

Tobey: All you have to do is teach him that you can't always get what you want. And that he should just be happy with what he's got. And the world doesn't revolve around him.

Birthday Girl: I'll try that.

Wordgirl/Becky: And another thing and this is important. Remind him that birthdays only come around once a year, not everyday.

Birthday Girl: (Giggles) Yeah, I'll tell him that. I'm still trying to remind myself about that. Anyway, let's get back to the wedding plans. So do you want to see the wedding invitation designs?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, please.

Tobey: I kind of like that one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I like this one. We need to find one we both like.

Tobey: Ok.

(They spend the rest of the afternoon picking out wedding invitations and other items for the wedding.)

(The next day, they head over to the place where the villians used to hold their meetings and conventions.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, is this where you and other villians used to hold your meetings and conventions?

Tobey: Yes and it's kind of run-down. But I think I can get it to looking nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: And are you sure we can use this facility for the reception?

Tobey: Sure. I can have my robots fix it up nicely and then hire a crew to repaint the insides and all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Doc said something about letting us use his lair for the reception.

Tobey: You know what? That's an even better idea.

(Later that week, Tobey and Becky are at Doc and LRW's town home, having dinner with them and their daughter, Rebecca.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So how are wedding plans coming along?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good. We sent out the invitations and Tobey and I want to use your old lair for the reception hall.

Dr. Two-Brains: I can't wait to see what you do to it.

LRW: I just know your wedding will be perfect, wonderful, great. And I'm thrilled to be one of your bridesmaids.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not upset that you're not the Matron of Honor?

LRW: No way. Violet is your best friend, amiga, ally. The reason I asked you to be my Maid of Honor was because I don't have a lot of female friends and I don't really get along with Leslie and Ms. Question as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't? I always thought you all were friends.

LRW: Ten years ago we were better friends. But since Doc and I stopped being villians, they don't really associate with me anymore, at all, any longer. We talk every now and then, but that's it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is it my fault that you no longer are friends with them?

LRW: No way. You were right. Remember that conversation we had when you took us to the repair shop?

Dr. Two-Brains: You told us that if we decide to have children that we should give up our life in crime for the sake of the child. And, just like she said, you were right.

LRW: So where are you two going to live after you get married?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's easy. In the spaceship hideout. We need to find a better location for it though.

Dr. Two-Brains: Where is it now?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's close to town, but it's still in an isolated area.

LRW: Well, I know of a vacant, unoccupied, unused lot right here in town that might be big enough to house your spaceship hideout.

Tobey: Really? Where?

LRW: Great-Granny May's house was torn, bulldozed, demolished and now it's just a vacant lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Did Granny May know about this?

Dr. Two-Brains: She was the one who asked for it to be torned down. After her mother died, the house was given to Granny May and her family. Her kids and grandkids didn't want it and Granny May wasn't able to take care of it and she didn't want to sell it, so it fell apart. She thought about giving it to you but you both had gone to Lexicon and she wasn't sure when you would return. But now, it's too late.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe we can ask her for the property instead. It's right here in town and she told me how big the yard was. I think my spaceship can fit there. I'll have to measure.

Tobey: We should go over to her house and see if we can have that lot first. It's still hers.

Wordgirl/Becky: We can do that tomorrow.

Rebecca: Worgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Rebecca. She's so cute. I have to ask this. Is there any indication of Rebecca inheriting anything from either of you?

LRW: You're talking about my ability of making copies, duplicates, replicas of myself. You're asking if Rebecca's inherited that power?

Dr. Two-Brains: We both got our powers by accident. They aren't really natural.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. But they've become a part of you so it's still possible that Rebecca inherited them in some form.

Dr. Two-Brains: You might be right. We'll have to watch to see what happens as she grows. So what are you both doing this Fall, other than wedding plans?

Tobey: We didn't get a chance to go to college while we were on Lexicon, so we'll probably do that.

Wordgirl/Becky: We already signed up for classes back in June. I'm majoring in English Grammar. I'm hoping to become an English teacher in either high school or college level.

Dr. Two-Brains: I remember you mentioning that on "Getting the Scoop with Scoops", ten years ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. You tried to turn me into goop.

(After dinner, LRW puts Rebecca to bed while Two-Brains remains downstairs with Tobey and Becky.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So…

Wordgirl/Becky: So, um. Tobey, did I tell you that Two-Brains taught me how to beat the Butcher?

Tobey: I think you mentioned it to me. Did you tell him that I figured out who you were when we first met when our mothers scheduled our first playdate.

Dr. Two-Brains: You two had a playdate?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. And Tobey figured out my secret like within a few minutes. But I had to dress Huggy up as me because Tobey was going to destroy my house with his robots. I've had to dress Huggy up as me several times.

(Wordgirl and Tobey spend a few more minutes at Two-Brains' town home before heading home for the night.)

(The next day, they both head over to Granny May's house.)

Granny May: (Opens the door for them.) Hello Kids. What can I do for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, I hope we didn't come at a bad time to ask you if you would like to sell us the lot that used to have your mother's house on it.

Granny May: Sell it to you? Wordgirl, why would I do that?

Tobey: We understand if you don't want us to have it.

Granny May: I didn't say that. I said I wouldn't sell it to you. I didn't say that you couldn't have it, free of charge.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's nice of you, but I don't feel right just taking it. I feel that I need to give you something in exchanged for it.

Granny May: Visiting and keeping me company is good enough for me. And your promise to name your first daughter after me is also good enough. What do you plan to do with it?

Tobey: We want to put Wordgirl's spaceship hideout there.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're going to live in it, like a house. We just need a place to put it. Right now it's in an ok spot just outside of town.

Granny May: Wordgirl, Tobey, you have my permission to have my mother's vacant lot and to place your home there. I'm sure my mother would love to know that her lot is being used by someone special like you two.

Tobey: Thanks so much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, Granny May. (As she looks around the house, she spots a picture of a young woman.) Is this you?

Granny May: That is me. When I was your age, actually.

Tobey: Who's the man?

Granny May: That was my husband. He was a great man. He died like when we were in our 60's. He was my high school sweetheart.

Wordgirl/Becky: So when were you born?

Granny May: I was born in 1932. Just at the start of the Depression. And don't think Fair City escaped the Depression. My father was laid off from his job right before I was born. But my mother had a part time job and that's how we were able to stay in our home. The home that my mother lived in up until she died. Then when I was nine, in 1941, my father went to fight in WW2. He was killed in Germany.

Tobey: Sorry to hear that.

Granny May: Thank you. Then in 1950, my brother and my new husband went to fight in Korea. My husband came home, but my older brother didn't. He was 21. My mother and I were so depressed. I had several miscarriages because of it. Then in 1960, I had my first baby. We had three kids all together. One of them is Eugene's parent. Then my husband died in 1997.

Wordgirl/Becky: 1997? That's the year my friends and I were born. Well, I was born on Lexicon, but it was still 1997, if I'm using Earth years. And a year after that was when Huggy and I came here. So when did you become a villian?

Granny May: It was a little after my husband died. I started doing small things, like pick-pocketing and shoplifting. And I wasn't the only villian in town at the time either. Hal had just opened his supply shop. Mr Big had just started his business. Kid Potato was one of the main villians in town. There were other villians that had died or moved to other towns. I don't remember their names though. But, of course, there was no superhero at the time. And the rest is a story for another day.

Tobey: Well thanks for the lot and thanks for the story of your life.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry about your father, brother, and husband, and now your mother. You still have your children and grandchildren. And now you have a great-grandchild.

Granny May: Thanks for those condolences.

Wordgirl/Becky: And another thing. I may not be a member of your family, but I'm still here for you. I always had immense respect for you, even when we were battling each other.

Granny May: Wordgirl, you crashing to Earth all those years ago was a blessing, not a curse. Tobey, I can't wait to see you marry this wonderful woman.

Tobey: I can't wait either.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've never said this but I love you, Granny May.

Granny May: I love you too, Super Sweet Pea.

(They hug like a grandmother hugging her grandchild.)

(It's September and Becky and Tobey have started their college studies, while they continue to plan for their wedding.)

(Late September, Eileen's and Ian's son, Travis turns one year old.)

Travis: Mama!

Birthday Girl: Here's your present from Daddy and I.

Travis: Yay!

Ian: Happy Birthday, Son.

(After the party, Travis is put down for a nap.)

Violet: (Tommy is sitting next to her.) This was a great party, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. Travis had a great time.

Tommy: When is my birthday, Mommy?

Violet: Your birthday was last month. Remember you turned 4.

Tommy: Can I have another birthday?

Violet: You can have another one next year, when you turn 5.

Liam: Mama!

Scoops: (Sees Liam walking into another room.) I'll go and get him. Liam, come back.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Victoria, do you and Hunter know the gender of your baby?

Victoria: Yes. We're having a girl. And we're naming her Sophia Throbheart.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's sweet. So how's your sidekick?

Victoria: He's doing ok. He has his own room at home. Hunter wants to buy us a house so we can build him his own place.

Hunter: We have to wait until after the baby is born to go house-hunting.

Victoria: So how's your first year of college going?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's fine.

Tobey: I'm taking a bunch of engineering classes. I'm hoping to it'll help me improve on my robot-building.

Violet: Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm opening my first gallery next month.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll try to be there. Have you sold any of your artwork?

Violet: Yep, I sold like $700.00 worth. It's not a lot, but it's a start.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great anyway.

(As they talk, Scoops is still chasing Liam around the house, making Liam giggle with glee.)

Violet: Scoops is a great father. He loves spending time with our sons.

Tommy: Daddy, can I help you?

Scoops: Ok. Be careful, Liam's a baby.

Tommy: I be careful.

Birthday Girl: So when are we going to go and get gowns for the wedding?

Wordgirl/Becky: I want to wait until after Victoria has her baby. The wedding isn't until June so we can wait.

Tobey: The guys and I are going to look for tuxedos soon though.

Victoria: Oh, I just started a motivational seminar and I think I saw at least two villians there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Which ones?

Victoria: Ms. Question and Leslie.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie?

Victoria: Yeah, after Mr. Big retired, she was going to spend the rest of her life taking care of him, but she got to thinking that doesn't sound like a good life so she wants a fresh start and do something meaningful with her life.

Wordgirl/Becky: And what about Mr. Big?

Victoria: She suggested to him that he should live in a retirement community for active seniors.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Mr. Big is quite active. He seems to love golf a lot.

Tobey: Oh Man, Mr. Big and golf is not a good combination.

Victoria: What's this about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ten years ago, a man by the name of Guy Rich showed up and told all the villians that he was very rich and had the biggest mini-golf course in the city. Mr. Big is very competitive when it comes to things that are big. So he used mind-control on a lot of the other villians and forced them to build him a mini-golf course. It turned out that Guy Rich wasn't rich or had a mini-golf course

Birthday Girl: I think I heard about him. Did he and his brother leave town or something?

Wordgirl/Becky: They might have. I haven't heard from them since that day. Anyway, Mr. Big had broken a rule that says that villians can't use mind-control on other villians. And Granny May said that they made that rule because of Mr. Big. And what was Ms. Question doing at the seminar?

Victoria: Um, I think she said something about trying to get out of the villian career but she's not sure what else she could do.

(A month later, Becky and her friends are at the opening of Violet's new gallery.)

Violet: Hello everyone. I'm so happy to see everyone here. So if you have questions about anything, let me know. And enjoy the refreshments as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is just so beautiful, Violet. I'm so proud of you.

Violet: Thanks. I'm still nervous here.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're doing fine.

Violet: You're right. Thanks for the encouragement.

Tommy: Mommy, I'm hungry.

Violet: Let's get some refreshments over here.

Tommy: I don't want fruit, I want a cookie. (He then begins to pout.)

Violet: Sweetie, fruit is good for you. (She then takes him to the table.) Tommy, here's some cherries and watermelons. You like those.

Tommy: Ok Mama. (He then grabs the cherries.)

Violet: Tommy, leave some for other people.

(Tommy then goes to where his father and brother are.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! Is this what I'll have to go through when I have children?

Violet: Who knows?

(It's January and Victoria has gone into labor.)

(Her friends are in the waiting area, as Victoria gives birth with Hunter assisting her.)

(A few minutes later, Hunter comes into the waiting area.)

Hunter: We have our daughter, Sophia.

Wordgirl/Becky: How's Victoria?

Hunter: She's doing great. Do you all want to meet her?

Tobey: Yes please.

Hunter: This way.

(They follow Hunter to where Victoria and Sophia are at.)

Victoria: (She sees her friends coming into the room where she's laying in bed, holding her newborn baby girl.) Hey everyone. We want you to meet Sophia Throbheart. Sophia, these are my friends. Isn't she the best?

Violet: She's very precious. Hey Pretty Girl.

Tommy: Mommy, can I see baby?

Violet: Sure. Tommy Ming, this is Sophia Throbheart.

Scoops: Liam wants to meet her too. (He holds up Liam.)

Liam: Babee!

Scoops: That's right. That's a baby.

Travis: Babee!

Birthday Girl: Yes Travis, that's a baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: I really need to get a picture of all of you with your children together. (They all huddle together.) Say 'Cheese'!

Everyone: CHEESE!

(Wordgirl takes the picture.)

Tobey: Great picture.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll make copies and give some to you.

Birthday Girl: This is truly a momentous occasion.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, great news. Huggy's coming sometime next month. He's bringing his girlfriend, Lillybud and they'll be staying for awhile. Lillybud's never been to Earth.

Birthday Girl: That should be nice.

(That next month, Wordgirl's waiting for Huggy and Lillybud to arrive.)

(Everyone who knows her secret are there as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You seem kind of nervous.

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't seen Huggy in a long time. (Just then the spaceship, smaller than her hideout appears and lands in the backyard of her parents' house.) (Huggy, followed by Lillybud comes out and he immediately runs over to Wordgirl and they hug.) Huggy, I missed you so much. (Huggy agrees.) This must be Lillybud. Hi, I'm Wordgirl or Becky. (Lillybud greets her.) Nice to meet you too. We hope you like it here on Earth. (Lillybud says 'thank you'.) You're welcomed. (Huggy notices several new faces.) Oh, those are all new children. This is Rebecca Boxleitner, she's the daughter of Dr. Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman. This is Liam Ming, he's the second son of Violet and Scoops. This is Travis Riviera, he's Eileen's and Ian's son. And this is Sophia Throbheart, she's the daughter of Victoria and Hunter. And you remember everyone else, right? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) Good. You and Lillybud get to stay with me in Mom's and Dad's house. (Huggy tells her that he and Lillybud are staying in the spaceship that they came in.) Are you sure? I have plenty of space. (Huggy pats her, telling her that it's alright.) Well, ok. If you both should change your minds, you're welcomed to stay with us.

Birthday Girl: So, Lillybud, are you excited to be a flower girl? (Lillybud gives a thumbs up.) Cool. She's cute. She's going to make a very nice looking flower girl.

(Later, after Becky/Wordgirl turns 21, she and the girls are all at the bridal shop trying on gowns for the upcoming wedding.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Her mother has come along also.) Mom, this is the fifth gown I've tried on. Picking out my prom dress was less of a hassle.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, your bridal gown has to be special. A wedding isn't the same as the prom. Come on out and let's see what you look like.

Violet: (She sees her best friend in a wedding gown.) Wow, you look very nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (But then she sees a very nice gown, dripping with silk and satin.) Wow, I think I want to try on that one.

Mrs. Botsford: Wow, that is a nice gown.

(Becky goes to try it on and comes out, just as Two-Brains is coming in with Rebecca to pick up LRW for lunch and he sees her in a very nice gown.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow! (His eyes nearly pop out.)

LRW: She does look pretty, beautiful, lovely doesn't she?

Dr. Two-Brains: She sure does.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Doc. I think I want to take this one.

Salesgirl: Great. I have the perfect veil for you that will match with this gown. It's attached to a tiara. (She places it onto Becky's head, making her even more beautiful.)

Mrs. Botsford: Oh, my baby is so beautiful. Makes a mother proud.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom and everyone else. Ma'am, I think this is what I want.

Salesgirl: Perfect choice. And I have the bridesmaids' and Matron of Honor gowns ordered, along with the flower girl gown.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Back at the hideout, which is now sitting on the property that once belonged to Granny May's mother's house, Tobey and Becky are going over everything for their wedding and what needs to get done.)

Tobey: So, did we get all of the attire?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we even got Lillybud's flower girl dress and accessories. So what do we need to get done now?

Tobey: Let's see. We've ordered the cakes from the Baker. The flowers have been ordered for the decorations and the bouquets. We need to order the food menu.

Wordgirl/Becky: That should be easy to get. Chuck said he wants to make us sandwiches for the reception and Butcher said that he wants to make us roast beef, chicken, and turkey. Lady Redundant Woman wants to make three different types of salads, garden, potato, and fruit. And I requested a cheese counter.

Tobey: Cool. What kind of cheeses did you choose?

Wordgirl/Becky: Gouda, Provolone, Chedder, Swiss, and Brie. There's going to be crackers as well. Even Doc can't stand too much cheese. But whatever's left, I'm going to let him have.

Tobey: That sounds fair. You know what, I think we should have a special dinner party here in the hideout.

Wordgirl/Becky: That should be ok. Actually, I was thinking that we can invite just the villians who know my secret.

Tobey: So, you want to invite Butcher, Chuck, Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, and Granny May? What about Eileen and Victoria?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria, Hunter, and Sophia are going to visit Hunter's family in England and Eileen and Ian are visiting Ian's grandparents for the whole Easter season, so they won't be here.

(That Friday, Becky and Tobey are setting up a dining table in the main area of her hideout and she also is busy making dinner.)

(Wordgirl flies around, fixing everything up.)

Tobey: Wow, you do very good with this type of thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: My parents were always on my case on keeping things neat. I remember one time I was grounded and I couldn't even go and fight the Butcher.

(A little later, they hear the doorbell, that was installed onto the hideout door.)

Tobey: I'll go and let them in. How does the hatch work again?

Wordgirl/Becky: Like this. (She lifts the toggle by the hatch door and it lowers to the ground.) Welcome everyone.

Chuck: Do we walk up this ramp?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure do.

(Once everyone is inside.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, this place has changed since the last time I was here.

Wordgirl/Becky; That was eleven years ago that you were in here. So is everyone hungry or do you all want a tour of the hideout?

Butcher: I tour would be nice. What's a tour again?

Wordgirl/Becky: A tour is a brief trip to see something. In this case I want to show you around my hideout, so I'm giving you a tour of it.

Butcher: Sounds good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just remember that whatever you see here, you don't share with any of the villians who don't know my secret. Got it?

Villians: Got it.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I want to first show you my living area. It used to be filled with a monster snake slide and trampoline, and whole host of things kids like. I still have those things, I just don't have them in here anymore. Over here is my library and my secret library. (She then opens a secret door on the model of Lexicon.) This book is special to me. It's the only one from my home planet that I used to help me train for my battle with Miss Power.

Chuck: That helped you battle Miss Power? Did you always have that book?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but Huggy didn't tell me about it until after I was defeated by Miss Power. And I asked why he didn't show it to me until that day and he said that I was doing alright without it.

Granny May: He was right. You battled us and you always won. But I guess Miss Power was harder to fight.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she was. No offense to any of you, she was just more powerful than I was.

Dr. Two-Brains: We're not offended by that and you're right, she was more powerful than you were. So you still own my book I gave you back before I became a villian?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yes. I also own a copy of the villians' association rule book.

Granny May: When did you get a copy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Back when I was ten. As superhero, I need to keep up with the villians' rules. And only two of you, who are not here, had broken major ones.

Granny May: Ms. Question and Mr. Big.

Tobey: Becky, dinner's ready.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. We can finish the rest of the tour later. I hope you all like what we made.

Chuck: I hope you don't mind, but I brought sandwich making ingredients. I even have my condiment shooter filled with Mayo and mustard.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whatever you like, is fine with me. You're my guests.

(LRW sits Rebecca into a high chair between her and Doc.)

LRW: I hope you don't mind that we brought Rebecca with us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't mind at all. She's always welcomed.

(As they eat.)

Chuck: (He look around and sees Sparkletoes.) Is that the Sparkletoes that Miss Power took from me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she gave it to me. Then I wanted to give it back to you and you said that I could keep it, but I gave it to Eileen. She then gave it to me for my 16th birthday. That pony's been through a lot.

Chuck: You're not kidding.

(Later after dinner, Becky and Tobey are both cleaning up.)

Tobey: Why don't you go and give them the rest of the tour?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure?

Tobey: I'll be fine. My mother used to make me do the dishes all the time. Go and entertain our guests.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. (She gives him a kiss and heads back to the guests.) Hey everyone. Tobey said that I can come back out here and give you all the rest of the tour.

Butcher: Great. I was enjoying seeing everything. What's in that room?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, um. That's the room filled with my mementos of my battles with you villians. Do you really want to see them?

Villians: Yes please.

Dr. Two-Brains: I already seen them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I've gotten more since then. (She then unlocks the door.) Well, here it is.

Granny May: These are my weapons that I gave you a few years back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. I told you that I displayed them here.

Granny May: And they are being displayed very nicely. And there's my coupon-making machine.

Wordgirl/Becky: I brought that here after that battle.

Dr. Two-Brains: Just about all of my weapons are in here too.

Chuck: My Handsome-Panther costume. You still have this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure do. Actually, to tell you the truth, I thought you were quite adorable in that costume.

Chuck: Thanks.

LRW: It's the paper copy of The Royal Dandy. Ugh, that was a low moment, point, period of my villian life.

Wordgirl/Becky: The Royal Dandy came to life and he was so annoying and bratty that he made Eileen seem well-behaved. He called Lady Redundant Woman his 'mum' and he squirted blue ink on her prized copy machine.

LRW: Ugh!

Chuck: What's that pole?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's Miss Power's staff that she placed on top of City Hall after she ripped my star off.

Granny May: I heard that she tried to kill you several times.

Wordgirl/Becky: She tried to kill me like twice. (Tobey comes into the room, after finishing up dishes and all and he hears about how Miss Power tried to kill her twice.) After we went flying out of the police station and through the bank, she made a hole in the middle of the street where I landed on the tracks just as a subway was coming towards us. She then takes me into Outer Space with her and she shows me her green, lizard eye. That scared me a little. Then she takes me by the shirt and throws me back towards town with tremendous strength, but catches me right when I was about to hit the ground. Then that's when she rips off my star and shows everyone that she had defeated me. (She starts to get upset.)

Tobey: Wordgirl, you did beat her in the end and all of us are a witness to that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But some of you almost lost your lives as well.

Tobey: Don't worry about that anymore. We're all still here and we have you to thank for that.

Dr. Two-Brains: I couldn't have said it better myself.

(Later, she decides to show them something on her ship's computer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, do any of you want to see what Lexicon looks like?

Villians: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Huggy showed me how to do this. (She types in a few codes and on her screen, they see a live view of Lexicon.) There it is.

Chuck: This is nice. It looks so peaceful there.

Wordgirl/Becky: It is. There's the beach that Tobey and I went to. There's Huggy's family's home.

Butcher: Wow, he does have a big family.

Wordgirl/Becky: He sure does. And here's a café. This is my birth family's house. Actually, since I'm the sole heir, it's technically mine now. So when Tobey and I want to live there permanently, that's where we'll be living.

Chuck: Permanently? Don't you like it here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course I do. I'm talking about years from now.

(Later, the villians who came to the dinner party head home for the night and Tobey and Wordgirl head for their parents' homes.)

(It's now June and it's three weeks before the wedding, but today, TJ Botsford is graduating from high school.)

Principal: Next to receive his diploma is TJ Botsford.

TJ: Thanks. (He waves his diploma in the air so his family can see.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, TJ!

(At the end.)

Mrs. Botsford: We're so proud of you TJ.

TJ: Thanks. I'm proud of myself too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I want a hug from my graduated brother.

TJ: Here's a hug for my big sister.

(They hug.)

Mr. Botsford: Honey, we need this picture of our two kids.

Mrs. Botsford: Way ahead of you, Dear. (She takes a picture of TJ and Becky hugging.) Our two adult kids.

(Later at their house.)

TJ: (He sees Becky packing her things out of her room.) Hey, um, I can't wait to see you get married in a few weeks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So what are you going to be doing this Fall?

TJ: I don't know. I'm going to college, but I'm not quite sure what I want to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I'm a little late in starting college. I want to be an English teacher but I need four years of college to do that and I only finished one year. So where are your Wordgirl things that you collected over the years?

TJ: In the attic. I also told Mom and Dad that they can tear down the treehouse. I haven't used it since I was ten.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get these things out of here and over to the new place.

TJ: Can I help?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Thanks.

(They pack the boxes into her car and she gets in and drives away.)

(A week later, Tobey and Becky are meeting with Eileen to go over all the final details for their wedding.)

Birthday Girl: So, I have everything ready for your big day. Do you want to see?

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, we know you'll do everything you can to make this a great day for all of us.

Tobey: We trust you.

Birthday Girl: Thanks. (Travis runs off.) Travis, come back!

Travis: Partee!

Birthday Girl: Yes, but this is for Miss Becky and Mr. Tobey. Not for Travis. (Holding Travis as he kicks and wiggles in her grasp.) Ugh! Not even two and he's acting like a terrible two. Sorry about that.

Tobey: No problem. Children can be a handful. Just ask my mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ and I were no walk-through-the-park either.

Birthday Girl: I understand. So let's go over the wedding plans again.

(A few days before, the wedding attire for the wedding party arrives and everyone tries on their garments to make sure it fits and all.)

(Becky looks over her gown to make sure there's no imperfections.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Perfect. (Her mother comes in to see the gown.) Hi Mom.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky that is a very beautiful gown. You are going to look so beautiful in that gown. I'm so proud of you, Sweetheart.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom.

TJ: (Comes in unexpectantly.) Hey Mom…(He then sees the gown his sister's going to wear on her wedding day.) Wow, is that the gown you're going to wear?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it is. You like it?

TJ: Very nice.

Mr. Botsford: What's going on in here? Wow, is that the gown?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Mr. Botsford: My little princess is becoming a queen. Just like her mother did when we first got married.

(The day before the wedding, the wedding party and a few others have come to attend the Rehersal and Rehersal dinner afterwards.)

(After the main rehersal, they all head to the dinner afterwards.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Doc filling his dish with cheese and crackers.) Doc, are you going to leave any for anyone else?

Dr. Two-Brains: The mouse brain wants it all.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you need to teach your mouse brain about sharing.

Dr. Two-Brains: I try, honest I do. But you know Squeaky, he doesn't like to share.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know Squeaky alright.

Rebecca: Daddy, cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: You want cheese, Rebecca? (Rebecca nods, 'yes'.) Here you go.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm guessing Squeaky doesn't mind you sharing with Rebecca.

Dr. Two-Brains: No, Squeaky likes Rebecca. It's like she's his baby mouse or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Giggles) That's cute.

(Just then, Scoops goes on stage to give his Best Man toast.)

Scoops: Excuse me, everyone! I just want to say a few things about the bride and groom. First, I've known both of them since we were kids in Woodview Elementary. None of us thought that years later, they would be getting married to each other. Especially since they used to bicker like all the time. I remember when they both were running for class president but they both ended up losing to my wife, Violet.

Tobey: Ugh! Did he really have to remind us of that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Tobey. We all know that Violet did a good job as class president. Oh and by the way, I still have the pen you gave me.

Tobey: You mean the one that I used to listen to your campaign ideas?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, you could've used it to find out if I was Wordgirl or not, instead.

Tobey: Yes, that would've been a better use for that pen.

Scoops: (Lifts up his glass of champagne.) Here's to the bride and groom, may they have a great future together. CHEERS!

Everyone: CHEERS!

(At the end of the rehersal dinner.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll see you tomorrow, Tobey.

Tobey: I'll see you too, my love.

(They kiss and head to their parents' homes.)

(The next day.)

(It's now the Wedding Day for Tobey and Becky.)

(Becky wakes up earlier than her family and starts to get ready for her wedding by taking a shower and putting on a causal outfit, since she plans to put on her gown at the church.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Mom, are you hungry?

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, it's your wedding day. Let me take care of breakfast.

Mr. Botsford: Nope, Honey. You're the mother-of-the-bride. Let me take care of breakfast. You go and see if TJ is ready.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'll go and see if Huggy and Lillybud are ready. (She walks to the small spacecraft in her backyard and knocks.) Huggy! Lillybud! Are you two ready? (Huggy and Lillybud both come out and give her a thumbs up.) Very good. Are either of you hungry? (Huggy and Lillybud are both famished.) Ok then. Dad is making breakfast and Mom is getting TJ up and ready. (Huggy reminds her that TJ is 18.) Yes, I know TJ is 18, but he sometimes still needs a kick to get him ready.

(Soon the Botsford family, including Huggy and Lillybud are heading to the church.)

(When they arrive, they see everyone else there.)

Tobey: Hey, there's my bride.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there.

(They hug and kiss for good luck and head to where they have to get ready.)

(It takes Tobey a little time to get ready, so he spends the rest of the time, pacing around the room, feeling nervous while in the other room, Becky and her friends are taking a little longer at getting ready.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You're nervous, Kid?

Tobey: Is it that obvious?

Dr. Two-Brains: You've been pacing for at least 15 minutes, non-stop.

(An hour later, everyone is ready to start.)

Tobey: Can someone go and see if the girls are ready?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll send one of the other villians. (Calls Chuck.) Chuck, we need a favor.

Chuck: (On his cell phone.) Yeah?

Dr. Two-Brains: Can you go and see if the girls are ready yet?

(Chuck and Butcher are responsible for opening the doors, leading to the alter.)

Chuck: Um, ok. Who's going to watch Rebecca here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Butcher's still there, isn't he?

Chuck: Well, yeah.

Dr. Two-Brains: Let him watch her.

Chuck: Ok. (Hangs up.) Butcher, I have to do a favor. Would you mind staying with Rebecca for a bit?

Butcher: No problem.

Rebecca: Yay.

(Chuck then goes to where the girls are getting ready and knocks.)

Chuck: Um, is everyone decent?

Mrs. Botsford: (Answers the door with a crack.) Hello Chuck. Yes, we're all decent and ready. Is there something you wanted?

Chuck: Yeah, I was asked to come here to see if everyone was ready.

LRW: We're almost ready, prepared, all set.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all go and get lined up. Mom, tell Dad that I'm ready.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok.

Birthday Girl: You heard her everyone. Let's get lined up. Chuck, tell the guys that we're ready to start.

Chuck: Will do.

(A few minutes later, the wedding party is ready to walk down the aisle.)

(The bridesmaids are Vanessa Riviera, Eileen Riviera, Victoria Throbheart, and LRW.)

(The groomsmen are TJ Botsford, Ian Riviera, Hunter Throbheart, and Dr. Two-Brains.)

(The ring bearer is Tommy Ming and the Flower girl is Huggy's girlfriend, Lillybud.)

(The Matron of Honor is Violet Ming and the Best Man is Todd Ming.)

(The music begins to play and the wedding party begins to walk down the aisle.)

(Followed by Mrs. Botsford being escorted by Capt. Huggyface.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, time to go Hon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not just yet, Dad. Tobey is being escorted by his mother.

Mr. Botsford: Oh, right. I'm just nervous. You're the first of my children to get married.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok.

(After Tobey is escorted by his mother to the alter.)

Mr. Botsford: Now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Now Dad.

(They stand at the closed doors waiting for them to open.)

(Birthday Girl then signals Chuck and the Butcher to open the doors.)

(They open the door and everyone stands as Becky and her father begin to walk down the aisle.)

(She smiles at both Butcher and Chuck as she passes by them.)

Chuck: (Whispers to Butcher.) She's very pretty.

Butcher: She is. I can't believe she's that same little girl who used to take us to jail all the time. I used to cover her with meat products too.

Chuck: I know what you mean. I used to squirt her with ketchup and mustard.

(She makes her way down the aisle and she passes by Granny May, who smiles at her too.)

Granny May: You're so beautiful.

(Hearing that, Wordgirl smiles back at her.)

(Close to the alter, she spots Two-Brains and she smiles at him.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Whispers to himself.) Wow!

(At the alter, Tobey smiles at her as he takes her by the hand.)

Priest: Welcome one and all to this very happy celebration as Theodore McCallister III and Rebecca Botsford join in Holy Matrimony. If there's anyone here who feels that this marriage should not take place, let them now speak or forever hold thy peace. (After a few seconds.) Who gives this woman in Holy Matrimony?

Mr. Botsford: My wife and I do.

(The priest nods with approval and Mr. Botsford goes to join his wife.)

Priest: Theodore and Rebecca, when you were children, your friendship was very weak, full of chaos. But your love for one another is strong, full of happiness. You both have a kind of love that will last past infinity. Do you, Theodore take Rebecca to be your wedded wife? To love and to honor through sickness and health? For all the days of your life?

Tobey: I do.

Priest: Do you, Rebecca take Theodore to be your wedded husband? To love and to honor through sickness and health? For all the days of your life?

Wordgirl/Becky: I do.

Priest: May I have the rings please? (Tommy gives the first ring to his father, who gives it to Tobey.) Theodore, place the ring on her finger and repeat, "With this ring, I, Theodore McCallister the Third, thee wed."

Tobey: (He slips the ring onto Becky's finger.) With this ring, I, Theodore McCallister the Third, thee wed.

Priest: The other ring please? (Tommy then hands the other ring to his mother, who hands it to Becky.) Rebecca, place the ring on his finger and repeat, "With this ring, I, Rebecca Botsford, thee wed."

Wordgirl/Becky: (She slips the ring onto Tobey's finger.) With this ring, I, Rebecca Botsford, thee wed.

Priest: And now with the exchange of vows and exchange of rings and with the power of God and the city of Fair City, I pronouce that Theodore McCallister and Rebecca Botsford are now and forever husband and wife. Theodore, you may now kiss the bride. (As he kisses her.) Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Theodore McCallister the Third.

(As they continue to kiss, everyone in the audience stands and claps and cheers for them.)

(They then head back down the aisle together, followed by the wedding party and then the rest of the guests.)

(The guests arrive at the reception hall before the wedding party and they pick up their seating assignments.)

Chuck: Look, we share a table.

Butcher: That's great.

Chuck: Are you sad?

Butcher: I don't know. Maybe a little. I miss Dupey.

Chuck: Hey I don't have a date either.

Butcher: Yeah, but Dupey was more than just a date.

Granny May: Cheer up, you two.

(As soon as the guests are all seated, Eugene and Emma, along with their daughter, Bethany are ready to welcome the wedding party.)

Eugene: Hello everyone. I'm Eugene May and this is my wife Emma and our daughter, Bethany. We are about to welcome the wedding party.

Emma: But first, we want to introduce the mothers of the bride and groom. Mrs. Sally Botsford and Mrs. Claire McCallister. The father of the bride, Mr. Tim Botsford. The bride's pet monkey, Bob.

Eugene: Now the ring bearer and flower girl. Tommy Ming and Lillybud the monkey.

Tommy: Monkey cute. (Lillybud hugs Tommy.)

Emma: Now the bridesmaids. First up, Eileen Riviera, escorted by Groomsman, Ian Riviera. Second, we have Vanessa Riviera escorted by Groomsman, TJ Botsford. Third, we have Victoria Throbheart, escorted by Groomsman Hunter Throbheart. And last, we have Beatrice Boxleitner, escorted by Steven Boxleitner.

Rebecca: Mommy, Daddy!

Eugene: And now we have Matron of Honor, Violet Ming, escorted by Best Man, Todd Ming.

Emma: And now the moment we've all been waiting for, please welcome for the first time ever, the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Theodore McCallister III.

Eugene: And now, before we begin dinner, the bride and groom will share their first dance.

(They dance to "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain".)

(As they dance, the villians that are in the room all come together as they watch Tobey and Wordgirl dance together.)

LRW: This is so lovely, divine, enchanting.

Granny May: I'm so happy we never succeeded in trying to destroy her.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I agree, for so many reasons.

Chuck: I agree too.

Butcher: So do I. I never really wanted her destroyed anyway. She was always very helpful and nice to me.

-Brains: She still is too.

(Later, it's dinner and the guests all sit down to eat.)

Chuck: Look at all the sandwiches. Wordgirl knows that I like big sandwiches.

Dr. Two-Brains: I love the cheese area. Look, she even got Brie.

LRW: Have you ever stolen, taken, robbed Brie?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, our grocery store never seemed to carry it. Wordgirl must've ordered this specially for this reception.

(Elsewhere.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, it feels weird to be eating something that the Butcher conjured up.

Tobey: It does seem weird. But it's good.

Wordgirl/Becky: You got that right.

(After dinner.)

Eugene: Now that you all have eaten, I bet you are all ready to dance!

(Music begins to play and a lot of the guests begin to dance.)

(Tobey and Wordgirl begin to mingle with the guests.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks over to her villians.) Are you guys having fun?

Chuck: We're having a great time. Thanks for inviting us and I have to say you look very pretty in your wedding gown.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks Chuck. You look mighty handsome in your tuxedo.

Chuck: (Blushes a little.) Thanks.

Butcher: So what are you going to do after this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I like to start having children. And I need to finish my college education.

Butcher: You are not one who needs a college education. You're so smart.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, but I'm only good in English and vocabulary. My math skills aren't really at the same level as my vocabulary skills. Besides I need a degree if I want to teach someday.

Butcher: Why don't you just teach us? I can always use some more help with my speech and definitions.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.

Granny May: (She wheels up in her motorized scooter.) Wordgirl, you are a vision of beauty in that gown.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So how are you doing?

Granny May: I can't complain, Dear. (Wordgirl sits down to talk to Granny May.)

(Becky's parents see her sitting with her adult villians.)

Mr. Botsford: Honey, do you notice how Becky just walks up to her villians and talks to them, without any fear?

Mrs. Botsford: Becky has nothing to fear. Those are the villians that had turned themselves around. They used to be some of the most dangerous villains in this city. And Becky used to be the girl who brought them to jail.

Mr. Botsford: It seems to me that Wordgirl is running out of villians to battle.

Mrs. Botsford: That's ok. She can focus on other things, like her marriage and any children she has in the future.

Mr. Botsford: Did you say that Becky's going to have children?

Mrs. Botsford: That's right. We'll soon become grandparents.

(They both cheer at that thought of becoming grandparents.)

Mr. Botsford: And I don't think TJ is too far behind in becoming a husband and father.

(They watch TJ dance with his girlfriend, Vanessa.)

Mrs. Botsford: No, he's not. Our babies are all grown up.

(An hour later.)

Eugene: I think it's time for the bride and groom to cut the wedding cake.

Emma: Come on over everyone.

(The whole group surrounds Becky and Tobey as they cut the wedding cake that was baked by Butcher's friend, The Baker.)

Butcher: You made a very nice cake there.

Baker: Thanks. And the Candlestick Maker and I are happy that you're working with us now and not live the life of a villian.

(After cutting the cake, Tobey and Becky feed the cake to each other and then kiss.)

Tobey: That's the signal for all to dig in and enjoy this cake with us.

Chuck: And what's that cake over there?

Wordgirl/Becky: The one that's shaped like a robot?

Tobey: That's the groom's cake. You are all welcomed to eat that as well.

Butcher: A robot cake. Very good work, Baker.

Baker: Thanks.

(A little later.)

Emma: Ok, all single gals into the middle as the bride is about to toss her bouquet.

Dr. Two-Brains: I hope she goes easy on the tossing.

Chuck: There doesn't seem to be very many single girls.

(Vanessa Riviera, Lillybud, and some others head for the center.)

(Becky stands and tosses her bouquet and Lillybud catches it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, Lillybud. I guess you're the next to marry. (Lillybud cheers.) Something to think about, Huggy. (Huggy smiles and blushes.)

Eugene: Now, it's time for Tobey to toss the garter. But first, he has to remove it from Becky's leg.

Chuck: The garter?

LRW: I never did this at our wedding.

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, no, we didn't.

Eugene: Now, we want all the single guys to try to catch the garter.

Dr. Two-Brains: Go on, you two. You're both single.

Butcher: I wish I wasn't.

LRW: I think I know what to do about this. (She touches her nose and Dupey appears.) Just wait here.

Dupey: Is that my Butcher?

LRW: Yes, affirmative, of course.

Dupey: Thank you.

(As Tobey tosses the garter, Butcher catches it.)

(Becky is standing next to her friends, cheering him on.)

Eugene: Now the winners of the garter and the bouquet will have a special dance with the partner of their choice.

(Lillybud and Huggy go to dance, but Butcher is sad because he doesn't have a partner.)

(But just then.)

Dupey: Looking for a dance partner?

Butcher: (He turns around and a grin forms.) DUPEY! You're here! I'm so happy to see you!

Dupey: I'm happy to see you too, Butcher. So, do you want that special dance?

Butcher: You bet I do.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Tobey walk over to LRW.) Lady Redundant Woman, that was nice of you to do that.

LRW: Thanks. He was sad the whole time and I wanted to do something nice, considerate, kind.

Tobey: That was rather nice of you.

(The two couples dance.)

(Later.)

Emma: Now we will have a special father/daughter dance with Mr. Botsford and Becky together. And it looks like Mrs. Botsford and TJ are joining them in a mother/son dance. As well as Tobey and his mother.

(They dance to the song, "The Greatest Love of All" by Whitney Houston.)

Tommy: Mommy, can I dance with you?

Violet: Ok. Come on, Tommy.

Tommy: Mommy, am I going to Kindergarten?

Violet: Yes, you are. You're becoming a big boy.

Birthday Girl: Travis, do you want to dance with Mommy?

Travis: Mama!

Birthday Girl: Ok.

Rebecca: (She sees other kids dancing with their parents and tugs on her father's clothes.) Daddy! (Points to the dancing.) Daddy, dance.

LRW: I think she wants you to dance with you.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Bends down to his daughter.) Really? You want to dance with me, Rebecca? (Rebecca nods 'yes'.) Well then, come on.

(Rebecca stands on her father's feet as they dance together.)

(Wordgirl looks over and smiles as she watches one of her villians dance with his 2 year old daughter.)

(Hunter then dances with his daughter, Sophia as she sleeps on his shoulder.)

(And Liam dances with Violet's mother.)

(Close to the end.)

Eugene: Everyone, the bride has asked for one more special dance before she and Tobey head to their honeymoon to California's Wine Country.

Wordgirl/Becky: Two-Brains, will you care to dance?

Dr. Two-Brains: It will be my pleasure.

(They then dance to "I'll Remember", by Madonna.)

(As they dance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought it was sweet when you were dancing with Rebecca.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks. I'm really proud of you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm proud of you and all the other villians in this room. You've all turned your lives around for the better and that makes a superhero happy. I wish I could say that about all the villians, but it's not going to happen.

Dr. Two-Brains: At least not for awhile. Leslie and Ms. Question went to one of Victoria's seminars and I think they learned something from it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I heard about that. But would Leslie leave Mr. Big to go do something else? What kind of job could Ms. Question get that's not illegal. And that's just them. I would like to see the day when Seymore Smooth can have a legitimate game show where he doesn't rip people off or Amazing Rope Guy try to do something that won't land him in prison. I could go on but we don't have all night.

Dr. Two-Brains: I understand.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, by the way, if there's any cheese left on the cheese counter, you can have it.

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't think there's any left. Mouse brain got hungry.

(They finish the dance and Tobey and Becky go to get dressed into their honeymoon clothes.)

(Just before they leave.)

Tobey: Becky and I just want to say that we thank each and everyone of you for coming today.

Wordgirl/Becky: We will never forget this day. We love you all and we'll be seeing you all in two weeks.

(As they head for the limo, everyone throws flower petals at them.)

(Then they ride away, kissing.)

The End…


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Wordgirl's Babies

Part 1:

(Two weeks later, Tobey and Becky return from their honeymoon and begin to settle into their married life in the hideout, which is now their permanent home.)

Tobey: Are you finished unpacking yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I can't believe we're actually married. I mean, eleven years ago we were at each others' throats and now we're a married couple.

Tobey: That does seem weird, but I like weird. (He goes over to her and they kiss.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what should we do today?

Tobey: I think today we should make this spaceship look more like a home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Agreed. I think the main area should be the living/dining area. (She then zooms around and decorates the room.) How does this look?

Tobey: Fascinating. Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, are you talking about the room or me?

Tobey: Both actually.

(Throughout the rest of the day, Tobey and Wordgirl make their home look perfect.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I've come to the decision that we should go and get jobs until we graduate from college.

Tobey: What?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're going to need to buy things like food and gas for our cars.

Tobey: Yeah, you're right.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking of getting a job at the library. What about you?

Tobey: Hmmm, I'm not sure. I can work there alongside you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remembered the one time you did work at the library and you hated it.

Tobey: That's when I was a stupid kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can always get a job at the copy shop. I'm sure Lady Redundant Woman wouldn't mind you working there.

Tobey: That's true. Ok, we'll go tomorrow and see if we can get jobs.

(That night, as they are getting ready for bed, Becky is in the shower when she starts to feel somewhat dizzy and nauseous.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks out of the shower.) Tobey, I don't really feel too well right now.

Tobey: Here, lie down and relax. I'll get you some tea. Mother always says that tea will make one feel better. (Comes back with some tea.) Here you go.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Still feeling ill.) Thanks. (Sips the tea.) You're mother knows what she's talking about. This is very good. (After drinking her tea, she still feels ill when she hurries to the bathroom and she vomits into the toilet.)

Tobey: (Knocks on the door.) Becky, are you ok, Sweetheart?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I feel horrible. (Vomits again.)

Tobey: I'll have to go and buy some ginger ale. I'll be back. Try to relax.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Tobey heads for the local drugstore and picks up a ginger ale and then he decides to pick up a pregnancy test.)

Tobey: (After returning home.) Becky, I got you some ginger ale and I also got something else.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey. I'm feeling better. (Drinks the ginger ale.) What else did you get?

Tobey: I got this. Just to be sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: A pregnancy test? You think that's why I'm sick?

Tobey: You never know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll try this in the morning. I feel so tired now.

Tobey: Ok.

(They then go to bed and the next day, Becky takes the pregnancy test into the bathroom and uses it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Waiting for the results, she walks out of the bathroom.) I'm just waiting for the results. It's supposed to take a few minutes.

Tobey: So what are you hoping for?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm kind of hoping it's positive. What about you?

Tobey: So am I. Just think about it. We've only been married for two weeks and we find out that we're expecting, that's like Heavenly news.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you. (She then goes to check and she sees that the test is positive, just like they hoped.) Well, it's positive! We're having a baby!

(They both jump up and down in excitement and glee.)

Tobey: This is the best news I've heard since you said "Yes, I will marry you, Tobey."

Wordgirl/Becky: This is the best since you asked me to be your girlfriend and then your wife.

(They then kiss and hug.)

Tobey: (Rubs her on the abdomen and bending down to it.) Hey in there, how are you? This is your daddy speaking. Mommy and I are so excited to know you're going to be in our lives. We can't wait for you to be born. (Kisses her abdomen.) Daddy loves you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mommy loves you too.

(They kiss again and then go to get ready to look for jobs.)

Tobey: Are you sure you still want to go and look for a job?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Tobey. Babies cost a lot.

(They first arrive at the library.)

Ms. Dewey: Hello Becky. Wow, look at you and Tobey together. How's married life been?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's been great. Well, the reason we're here is because I'm looking for a job and I was wondering if I could get a job working here.

Ms. Dewey: Becky, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to have you come and ask for a job here. You fill out this application and we'll go from there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Thanks.

Ms. Dewey: What about you, Tobey?

Tobey: Hmmm, if I can't get a job at the copy shop, I'll give you a try.

(In a few minutes, Becky has completed her application and hands it to the Librarian.)

Ms Dewey: Wow, this looks great. You're still in college, I see, majoring in English studies.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I want to become a teacher and I have three more years of college left.

Ms. Dewey: Well, working at the library will also help.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. Um, I also want to point out that we just found out that I'm pregnant.

Ms. Dewey: You're having a baby? That's so wonderful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. The thing is, I may have to go to doctor's appointments and such.

Ms. Dewey: Becky, you're one of my best borrowers. Don't worry about things like that. I'll give you a call when I made my decision.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, thanks, Ms. Dewey.

(They leave the library and head to the copy shop.)

(When they arrive, they see LRW helping a customer and they all wave.)

Customer: Thanks Ma'am. You do very good work here.

LRW: Thanks, Merci, Gracias. (He walks out of the door and she goes over to greet them.) Tobey, Wordgirl, happy to see you both back from your honeymoon, romantic getaway, retreat. So what brings you both here?

Tobey: Well, we're both looking for jobs now.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're still in college and we need jobs to help with things like buying food and other necessary things.

Tobey: And, we just found out this morning that we're expecting.

LRW: Are you saying that you're having a baby, a tot, a newborn?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

LRW: That's so nice to hear. So one of you want a job here?

Tobey: That will be me, Ma'am.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm getting a job at the library.

LRW: The library is the perfect job for you. Since I am Assistant Manager, Dave has given me the responsibility to hire people. I'll just give you an application. Even though I know how smart you are.

Tobey: Thanks. I am a Boy Genius, Master Robot Builder. I also only know one rule and that's don't touch your copy machine.

LRW: That's my rule. Besides, it never works for anyone else but me. (Tobey fills out the application.) So where did you two go to on your honeymoon?

Wordgirl/Becky: California's Wine Country. We stayed in this lovely Bed & Breakfast. It was great. You and Doc should go there one day.

LRW: Sounds very nice, pleasant, enjoyable. So you're going to work at the library?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I used to go there all the time when I was a kid. And I remembered that you tried to steal the thesaurus. The very big one.

LRW: Yes, man that thing was heavy, weighty, hefty.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what happened to Dupey after the wedding?

LRW: I kept her around for while. I then told Butcher that I have to put her away for awhile and he was upset but understood. She's the only copy I haven't destroyed.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's sweet.

Tobey: (After finishing the application.) I'm all done, Lady Redundant Woman.

LRW: Thanks. I'll let you know soon if you've gotten the job, employment, occupation.

Tobey: Thanks.

LRW: Bye now and congratulations, cheers, compliments on your new baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(They head home after job hunting and Becky goes to take a rest while Tobey goes to make lunch for the two of them.)

Tobey: Becky, I made lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. This looks good.

Tobey: Thanks. I hope you like chicken salad and tea. I don't want to give you too much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I think tonight, we tell our families about the baby.

Tobey: Oh, my mother is going to be so excited that she's going to take you baby shopping before we know the baby's gender.

Wordgirl/Becky: My parents have been waiting for a grandchild since we started dating in the 7th grade. When should we tell our other friends?

Tobey: We should tell them together. Invite them over for a dinner party and tell them all at once.

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking of telling the villians individually.

Tobey: That works for me too. We can do that later today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Lady Redundant Woman will probably tell Doc later today, so we don't really have to tell him. (Just then, the phone rings.) I got it. (Picks up.) Hello?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello Wordgirl, I just heard the news about you and Tobey having a baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we were at the copy shop not too long ago.

Dr. Two-Brains: Congratulations. I know you'll be a great mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But the thing is, I'm going to have to take a major break from crime-fighting. I don't have a problem with you, Lady Redundant Woman, Chuck, Butcher, or Granny May. But there still are other villians out there.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry about them. The police will just have to work harder. When you were away on Lexicon for two years, they did a very good job at keeping the peace. I've never seen them work so hard before.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's because they were relying on me to do most of the work for them.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, they do rely on you too much. At first, they were a little bitter about you not being here.

Wordgirl/Becky: They were? Oh Man.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, don't go and upset yourself. You shouldn't worry about that. Not every town has a superhero. But they all have the police.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Dr. Two-Brains: I have to go now. Rebecca's waking up from her nap.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll talk to you later. (Hangs up.) Yes, he knows about the baby.

Tobey: So you still want that dinner party?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. We can invite Violet, Eileen, Victoria and their families. I think it's about time that Hunter and Ian knew my secret.

Tobey: Ok. You should also invite Huggy and Lillybud.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, they're going to be heading back to Lexicon in a few days so that's a good idea.

Tobey: They're coming back before the birth of our child, right?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll let them know that I'll be contacting them sometime in the ninth month. But we can tell our families first. I was also thinking of letting your mother know my secret.

Tobey: Hopefully, she'll take it as well as I did.

(The next evening, Tobey and Becky had invited their families to dinner in the hideout.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad, TJ, this is my hideout/home.

TJ: I've been in here before, but I was blind-folded.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. So what do you think about it now?

TJ: It's nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: There used to be a trampoline and super-snake slide in here when I was younger, but I removed all those and put furniture in here instead.

Tobey: (Brings in his mother.) Mom, this is the hideout/home.

Mrs. McCallister: This is so nice, Tobey.

Tobey: I'm going to get dinner ready while you all make yourselves at home and Becky will be here with you.

Mr. Botsford: This is nice, Honey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Dad.

Mrs. McCallister: So, Tobey tells me that you have a secret, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I kept this from you for a long time, but I'm Wordgirl.

Mrs. McCallister: My son married Wordgirl? No wonder why he hasn't been building robots to destroy the city. You kept him from doing that and I am really happy to have Wordgirl for a daughter-in-law.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Mr. Botsford: Try having her for a daughter.

Mrs. Botsford: She's the best daughter we could ask for.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Mom and Dad, thanks. And, Mrs. McCallister, I want you to promise me that you'll never tell anyone my secret. I want to be in control of who knows and who doesn't know.

Mrs. McCallister: I understand, Dear. I promise to keep your secret to myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Tobey really hasn't been building robots anymore?

Mrs. McCallister: Not like he used to, when he was 10. And he doesn't take them out to destroy the city. Being with you seemed to have changed him and with that, I thank you. I guess he needed someone like you in his life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later, during dinner.)

Tobey: So how are you enjoying the meal I made?

Mrs. McCallister: It's very good, Son. You've become a great cook.

Tobey: Those cooking lessons you gave me paid off well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I say they did.

TJ: I know I'm 18, but this is so cool, eating dinner in Wordgirl's hideout.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it is cool. So TJ, how are you and Vanessa doing?

TJ: Very good. We're starting college in the fall. Vanessa wants to become a fashion designer and I'm still not sure what I want to do. Maybe I'll be a doctor or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure you'll make a fine doctor.

TJ: Or I can have a museum, dedicated to my big sister. Of course I won't tell anyone that you're my big sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds nice, TJ. Own a Wordgirl museum. You have so many Wordgirl items and all.

TJ: And I can always ask for donations from others.

(After dinner and just before dessert.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Everyone, before we serve dessert, Tobey and I have something to tell you.

Tobey: It's a very good thing too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, we found out yesterday morning actually.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, what is it, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Tobey and I are having a baby.

Mr. Botsford: A baby? That's wonderful news. We're all going to be grandparents.

TJ: And I'm going to be an uncle.

Mrs. McCallister: I'm so happy, Tobey. We really need to go shopping soon.

Tobey: Mother, Becky and I want to wait on that until we know the gender of the baby.

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, one shouldn't wait to shop for a baby and I believe that one shouldn't find out the gender of the baby until the child is born.

Wordgirl/Becky: But if we do that, we may have so many wrong items, that we'll spend more time returning things instead of enjoying being with our baby.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, Mrs. McCallister is right. We never checked to see if TJ was a boy or not.

Mr. Botsford: And we did end up buying a lot of girl items that had to be returned later. Hmmmm, maybe Becky is right. Maybe it is better to find out before the child is born. It'll save money and time for sure.

Mrs. Botsford: But one should wait anyway.

TJ: I think it should be up to the parents of the child to decide, not the grandparents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks TJ.

Mrs. McCallister: Did you come up with names yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. If we have a boy, we will name him Theodore McCallister the fourth.

Tobey: And if we have a girl, her name will be Stephanie May McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: The 'Stephanie' part comes from Doc Two-Brains. Stephanie is the female version of Steven. And the 'May' part comes from Granny May. I made a promise to her that I would name my first daughter after her.

Mrs. Botsford: That's sweet, Dear.

Mr. Botsford: I was hoping you would name your child after one of us.

TJ: Don't worry, Dad. When I have kids, I'll name them after you and/or Mom.

Mr. Botsford: Ok Son.

(Later, after dinner and dessert, the families of Becky and Tobey are about to head home.)

Mrs. McCallister: This was a wonderful dinner and congratulations on the new baby.

Tobey: Thanks Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later, they are left alone to clean up after dinner and all.)

Tobey: Becky, do you want me to finish up here?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I can help you clean up.

Tobey: Do you still want to go and tell the other villians tomorrow?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure and we have another dinner party to plan on Friday so we can tell the rest of our friends.

Tobey: You seem to like throwing dinner parties.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just like celebrating things, I guess. Maybe some of Birthday Girl's personality has rubbed off onto me. Remember all those parties she threw in school?

Tobey: And she did plan our reception and Violet and Scoops' reception.

Wordgirl/Becky: And probably Victoria's and her own. Maybe she'll help TJ plan his reception one day.

Tobey: When is TJ going to get married?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know yet. I don't think he even knows when. If you want to finish up in here, I'm going to first get ready for bed and then I'm going to watch some TV in the library.

Tobey: Ok. You know we could use another chair in the library.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll make a note of it. (Early the next day, Becky is up and ready to go out, when she gets a phone call.) Hello?

Ms. Dewey: Hello Becky, I have some great news for you. I've decided to give you the job at the library.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you so much. Can I start next week?

Ms. Dewey: That sounds like a great idea. I'll see you Monday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks again.

(They end their phone call as Becky goes to make breakfast for her and Tobey.)

Tobey: (Wakes up and smells food.) MMM, something smells good.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm making breakfast today.

Tobey: You seem chipper this morning.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just got a call from the library and I got the job. I start Monday.

Tobey: That is great news. I hope I get my job.

Wordgirl/Becky: We can stop by the copy shop and see in person.

Tobey: Okay, lets go.

(They decide to drive his car to the homes of their villians.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Who's home should we go to first?

Tobey: What about Granny May?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(They arrive at Granny May's house.)

Tobey: (Knocks.) Granny May, are you here?

Granny May: I'm coming. (She opens the door.) Tobey and Wordgirl, it's so nice to see you both back from your honeymoon. So how have you two been?

Tobey: Busy actually.

Wordgirl/Becky: First, I got a job at the library.

Granny May: That's great.

Tobey: I might be getting a job at the copy shop.

Granny May: The one where Lady Redundant Woman works at?

Tobey: That's the one.

Granny May: I know you'll get the job. So anything else?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we came here because we really wanted to announce that we're expecting.

Granny May: Really? You're going to have a baby?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. A daughter or a son of our own.

Granny May: I know you're going to have a daughter first. I can feel it.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll have to find out in a few months if your instincts are right. Well, how are you doing these days?

Granny May: I'm doing ok. I haven't been feeling very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: If we came at a bad time, you could've told us to come back later.

Granny May: No, no, I'm glad you came and told me. I love hearing about babies.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we'll get going. Hope you get better soon.

Granny May: Bless your heart, Wordgirl. You too, Tobey. And your unborn baby, too.

Tobey: Ok.

(They leave and head for another villian's home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel bad for Granny May. She sounds like she's dying.

Tobey: She may very well be dying.

(They arrive at the lair of the Butcher and knock.)

Butcher: I'm coming. (Opens it.) Hey there Wordgirl, Tobey. How was the honeymoon?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was great.

Butcher: What's eating her?

Tobey: We just came from Granny May's and the way she was talking to us, it sounded like she's on the verge of dying.

Butcher: Yeah, we're all upset about that. Granny May's a great fellow villian. So did you come here for any other reason?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Tobey and I are both getting jobs soon. And we're also having a baby.

Butcher: You mean that you're pregnant?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I am.

Butcher: Congratulations. When should the baby be born?

Tobey: We think sometime in March or April.

Wordgirl/Becky: We can't wait for our baby to be born.

Butcher: I know you can't. And I can tell that you both are going to be great parents.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Doc said something like that to me yesterday. Well, we have to go and visit Chuck.

Tobey: And then we're going over to see if I got the job at the copy shop.

Butcher: I hope you get that job.

Tobey: Thanks. We're going to need these jobs. Having a baby is going to be expensive.

Butcher: I see. Well, I'll see you both later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(They leave Butcher's lair and head over to Chuck's house.)

Chuck's Mom: Chuck, you have some visitors.

Chuck: Ok Ma! Send then down here, please.

(Wordgirl and Tobey head down to where Chuck is.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Chuck.

Chuck: Hey there, Wordgirl, Tobey. What brings you both here on this fine day?

Tobey: We've come to tell you some great news.

Wordgirl/Becky: We're having a baby.

Chuck: You mean, you're going to be a mama? And a papa?

Tobey: Something like that.

Chuck: Then this calls for some celebration. Wait here, I'll go and get us some sandwiches and milk. (He later brings down tuna sandwiches and three glasses of milk.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I am kind of hungry.

Tobey: And it is lunch time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, we'll stay. Can I have a PB&J?

Chuck: Sure can. I'll be right back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, can you make several of them? I'm kind of hungry here.

Chuck: You got it. (He comes back in 20 minutes with a platter full of sandwiches and a pitcher of milk and three glasses.) Here we go, I got everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Chuck: (Seeing Wordgirl devor her sandwiches.) Wow, you must be hungry.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I was full after the second sandwich. But someone has other plans. (Looks down at her abdomen.) Whatever I eat, the baby eats.

Chuck: So you're baby is eating my sandwiches too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he/she seems to like them too.

Chuck: He/she?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, at this point we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. Granny May says we're having a girl.

Chuck: Hmmm, I kind of see you having a girl too. What will you name her?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie May McCallister. The 'Stephanie' part comes from Doc. Stephanie is a female version of Steven. And the 'May' part…I promised Granny May that I would name my first daughter after her.

Chuck: I see. I'm guessing you went to Granny May's before coming here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I'm going to miss her when she dies.

Chuck: So am I. She had a lot of spunk eleven years ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think she was the third villian I battled, after Butcher and Two-Brains. And she was never a rule breaker when came to villian rules.

Chuck: No she wasn't. Wordgirl, I remember seeing your room full of memories of your battles and I was wondering if I can make a donation as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Chuck.

Chuck: My condiment shooter. Would you like to display it in your collection?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Chuck. That's sweet of you. Thanks. So I'm guessing your sandwich business is doing good.

Chuck: It sure is and with the constant meat supplies from Butcher, I save money and time. Butcher gives me a discount because we're buddies.

Wordgirl/Becky: You food-based villians do get along very well. Um, do you remember the time when you tried to rob the sandwich store?

Chuck: Yeah, you were being antsy that day for some reason. And you had to keep coming back like three times.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Well, the reason I was antsy was because that was my birthday and my family had planned an awesome party for me with a bouncy castle, princess pony rides, and a ferris wheel. I didn't get to enjoy any of those things. Plus the Energy Monster messed up the power.

Chuck: Oh, I'm sorry that we made you miss all those birthday activites. Why didn't you say it was your birthday? We villians could've come back another day to rob the sandwich store.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I'm not mad about that anymore. You all gave me a great Sweet 16 a few years back.

Chuck: Yeah that was a nice party Doc and Lady Redundant Woman planned for you. Butcher and I just showed up.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, we may have battled a lot over the years, but most of you villians were some of my best friends.

Chuck: Even though we called each other 'enemies'?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey was one of my enemies and I ended up married to him.

Tobey: That is so true. We used to be at each others' throats, both in school and in battle.

(After lunch.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we better get going. We're heading over to the copy shop to see if Tobey got a job there.

Chuck: You're going to be working at the copy shop?

Tobey: Maybe. Becky and I need the money. We're still in college plus we have a baby on the way.

Chuck: I can see how expensive all that is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Our parents want to help us out, but we want to pay for some things ourselves.

Tobey: We'll come and visit another day.

Chuck: Ok. It was good to see you both again and congratulations on the baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She gives him a hug.)

(After leaving Chuck's house, they head for the copy shop.)

Tobey: Hello?

Dave: Hey there, Tobey. Beatrice told me that you want a job here.

Tobey: Yes and I've come back to see if I got the job. I mean I really need this job.

Dave: Yes, Beatrice told me that you're expecting a baby. Congratulations on that and on the fact that you got the job.

Tobey: Oh this is great news. Thank you, Sir. I'll try to do my very best.

Dave: I know you will. Beatrice told me a lot about you. She said that you're a master robot builder and you are very intelligent.

Tobey: Thanks for the compliments and thank Beatrice as well.

Dave: I will. So, I'll see you Monday?

Tobey: You sure will. Bye now.

(They walk out of the copy shop, hugging and kissing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So far, everything is going right. I forgot, we need to shop for our other dinner party on Friday with our friends.

Tobey: We can do that now.

(They head over to the grocery store.)

(When they get there, they see Ms. Question trying to rob it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! It's Ms. Question.

Tobey: Becky, not in your condition. I'll go and have a talk with her. (He goes over to Ms. Question.) Ms. Question.

Ms. Question: What brings you here?

Tobey: I'm shopping. Why are you robbing the grocery store?

Ms. Question: Why not?

Tobey: Look, just stop now.

Ms. Question: You want me to stop? (She then flings question marks at him.)

Tobey: (Dazed and confused.) Where am I?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh no, you did not just do that to my husband. (She then hides somewhere and transforms.) WORD UP! I don't care if I am pregnant. (She then flies over to where Ms. Question is.) Stop right there, Ms. Question!

Ms. Question: Wordgirl? Where have you been?

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been around. Now, you will cease in doing whatever crime you're doing!

Ms. Question: What if I don't want to?

Wordgirl/Becky: Then I'll have to take you down.

Ms. Question: Do you think you can catch me? (She then gets onto a hovering question mark and glides out of the store, laughing evilly.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She first attends to Tobey.) You ok?

Tobey: Yes. What are you doing fighting Ms. Question?

Wordgirl/Becky: She threw question marks at you, making you confused. She ran out of the store just now. (They pay for their purchases and head outside, only to see Ms. Question hover away and then, without warning, a fast truck, coming from Center View comes around the corner and Ms. Question, not paying attention to it is about to…) Tobey, look at that!

Tobey & Wordgirl/Becky: MS. QUESTION! LOOK OUT FOR THAT TRUCK!

Ms. Question: What did you say? (She screams as she gets hit by the truck and is knocked unconscious onto the ground.)

(The truck driver that hit her, drives off without concern for the woman he hit.)

Tobey: Is she ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think she's just unconscious. But she's alive, thank goodness.

Tobey: We need to call the paramedics. (He then goes to call #911.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll stay here with her. Ms. Question, it's Wordgirl. Can you hear me? (A crowd gathers around them.) I think she'll be ok.

(Ten minutes later, an ambulance shows up and they take Ms. Question to the hospital.)

Tobey: Do you want to go to the hospital to see how she's doing?Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I think we should.

(Tobey agrees and after taking their groceries home, they head for Fair City Hospital.)

Tobey: Excuse me, you have a patient in here. She has a question mark on her shirt.

Receptionist: Oh Yes. Ms. Question. She's down that way.

Tobey: Thanks.

(They hurry down the hall and they find the wing where Ms. Question was taken.)

Nurse: Can I help you both?

Wordgirl/Becky: You have a patient by the name of Ms. Question.

Nurse: Oh yes. She's in room 487. She just woke up like a few minutes ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: How is she doing?

Nurse: She has some broken bones and a few cuts and bruises. But she'll be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She and Tobey head down to the room and they knock.) Ms. Question, can we come in?

Ms. Question: Who's there?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's us. Wordgirl and Tobey.

Ms. Question: What are you both doing here?

Tobey: We came to see if you're ok.

Ms. Question: Why do you care?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Question, I care about you.

Ms. Question: You do? Why?

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, just because you're a villian, it doesn't mean I don't care about you.

Ms. Question: (She smiles.) Did the nurse tell you about my condition?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she did.

Ms. Question: Did you see the truck that hit me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, we did. It said 'Center View Movers' on it. The driver just left you there.

Ms. Question: Isn't that crime?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hit and run? Yes. I mean, you could've been injured even more so or you could've been killed.

Ms. Question: Do you think I should've been watching where I was going?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yes, but the driver should've tried to avoid hitting you also. The driver was more at fault than you were. You know, Ms. Question, you really need to rethink your life and try to give up your villainy ways.

Ms. Question: Why should I?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I think it would be a good idea.

Tobey: A lot of us villians have quit or retired.

Ms. Question: You know that's true?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Tobey and I need to get home now. We'll come by and see how you're doing another day.

Ms. Question: And Wordgirl, did I thank you for helping me?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but you're welcomed. We hope you get better soon.

Ms. Question: You know, you're really nice?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(They both leave the hospital and head home.)

(That Friday, Becky and Tobey are getting ready for the dinner party with their friends and their families.)

Tobey: Why don't you go and greet our guests and I'll finish up dinner?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (She then brings out a platter of cheese slices and summer sausage and crackers, along with some soda and iced tea.) (She then hears the doorbell.) Just in time. I'll get the door. (Opens the door and welcomes her friends.) Hello everyone. Welcome to our dinner party. Tobey's finishing up dinner, but you're welcomed to start on the food here.

Violet: Thanks.

Tommy: Mommy, Mommy, crackers. (He goes to grab.)

Scoops: No, no, Tommy. What did we say about grabbing at things?

Tommy: Don't do it?

Scoops: That's right.

Liam: Daddy. Mommy.

Violet: Sorry about them, they love snacks.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok.

Scoops: Did you hear about what happened to Ms. Question?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, she was hit by a hit and run truck driver. Tobey and I helped her.

Scoops: That's right. Some visitors were asking why did you help someone who had just robbed the grocery store.

Wordgirl/Becky: Because she could've been seriously injured or killed. I wasn't going to let that happen to anyone, not even to my villians. Besides that truck that hit her was a hit and run.

Tobey: And, she was very grateful to learn that we helped her and everything.

(They all sit down to dinner.)

Victoria: This is a very good meal. Who's the cook?

Tobey: Guilty as charged.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey's an excellent cook.

Hunter: I love this home of yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it's my hideout.

Violet: It's very nice in here.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all should've been here when we were kids. I used to have a trampoline and a very nice twisty slide, everything.

Scoops: Sounds like it was awesome.

Ian: So, you're really Wordgirl and Becky?

Hunter: I was wondering that myself.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and I don't want you guys to share this with anyone who is not authorized.

Birthday Girl: Don't worry, Becky. I'll make sure that Ian doesn't tell anyone.

Victoria: Same here, with Hunter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(A little after dinner.)

Tobey: Before we serve dessert, Becky and I want to tell you why we invited you all here, other than the fact that you're our friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're kind of the last to know, but Tobey and I are having our first baby.

Violet: (Squeals with delight.) That is so awesome, Becky. (She then goes to hug her best friend.) Now Tommy and Liam will have a new friend.

Birthday Girl: So will Travis.

Victoria: And also Sophia.

Tommy: What is Aunt Becky talking about, Mommy?

Violet: Aunt Becky is going to have a baby.

Tommy: A baby?

Liam: Baby!

Travis: Babee!

Birthday Girl: The kids are excited I think. So are we.

Victoria: So have you gone shopping yet?

Tobey: We're waiting until we know if the baby is a boy or a girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, we don't want to buy all the wrong things.

Violet: That's understandable. When I was pregnant with Liam, I had gotten a whole bunch of girl items and Scoops and I had to spend one whole day returning it all.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, you could keep it, just in case you do have a girl at some point.

Scoops: That thought had crossed our minds, but we didn't want to keep it all around and taking up space. If we ever find out we're having a girl, we'll just buy all new stuff.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Violet, how's your gallery doing?

Violet: Very well. I've sold like fifteen paintings and four sculptures in one day. I made close to $2000 that day.

Scoops: We're thinking about moving into a real house soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great. Victoria, can I make a recommendation?

Victoria: Sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, you heard about Ms. Question right?

Victoria: Yes, she got hit buy a truck.

Wordgirl/Becky: When I was talking to her, I suggested to her that she give up villainy.

Victoria: Well, she does come to my seminars with Leslie all the time. I'm not sure if she gets anything out of it though. I think she only goes there because Leslie does. And speaking of Leslie, she has totally quit working for Mr. Big. She visits him a lot, but she no longer has any desire to work for him. And she's even met a young guy at the seminar and they've started dating.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is nice to hear. What's going to happen to Mr. Big now?

Victoria: I don't know. Like I said, she still visits him, but she no longer lives in his mansion.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe he should go to one of your seminars. I know he's like probably in his 60's now, but it's never too late to learn anything.

Victoria: I'll tell this to Leslie, the next time I see her that she should bring her former boss with her.

Hunter: Did you know that Woodview Elementary wants me to be their new drama teacher?

Tobey: That's very good.

Violet: That is good. You know, we should make a point and visit our elementary school. All of our best memories happened there.

Birthday Girl: Remember the field trip to the candy factory?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! That was a nightmare. Eileen and I kept fighting over Violet.

Violet: I didn't like it at the time. Now I laugh about that. Also like the time when Becky and Tobey were both running for class president.

Tobey: And you ended up winning.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, when I checked off my name on the poster, mine was the second and yours was the third. Who was the first one?

Tobey: Yeah and what happened to them?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Maybe they dropped out of the race. So are any of you thinking about having another baby?

Birthday Girl: I would like to have at least one more.

Violet: Scoops and I are thinking about having one more too.

Scoops: And this next time, we're hoping for a girl.

Victoria: I would like to have another one too, but Sophia's only been born not too long ago.

(Later after dessert, dinner ends and the guests begin to head home.)

Violet: This was a great dinner, Becky. Thanks for inviting us and congratulations on the new baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Tell you what, when Tobey and I find out the gender, we can all go shopping for the nursery.

Birthday Girl: That sounds like so much fun. Oh, you have to let me do the baby shower.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know you'll be the first party company we'll call, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Yay!

Tommy: I'm going to kindergarten.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. You're going to be a big boy.

(Later that day, after the guests head home, they get another visit.)

Tobey: I'll get it. Huggy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Huggy. Did you hear that I'm going to be a mommy? (Huggy cheers and gives a thumbs up.) Yeah, I'm happy too. So are you here for that or something else? (Huggy tells her that he and Lillybud are going to be heading back to Lexicon and will return once that baby is born.) I understand. Well, have a safe trip and I'm happy to see you again. (She then hugs her former sidekick.) I miss you a lot. (Huggy hugs her too and says that he knows and that he misses her too.) Would you like for me to take you back to the house? (Huggy says that flying isn't good for pregnant women and that she should take it easy.) Ok. Can I drive you home? (Huggy gives her a thumbs up.) Ok. Do you mind if I go and take Huggy back?

Tobey: No, it's fine. Nice to see you again, Huggy. Hope you have a good trip home. (Huggy hugs his legs.)

(Wordgirl then drives her car back to her parents' house, where the spaceship is parked.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you and Lillybud ever going to get together and have a family of your own? (Huggy tells her yes, we've been talking about that for awhile now. I'll let you know all about it.) Could I come? I can bring Tobey and the new baby with me. (Huggy says, monkeys don't have weddings like people do. We just get together and start a family.) Oh, ok. (Huggy sees she's upset by that, it'll be ok, you're still my best friend.) Thanks and you're my best friend too. (At the house.) Well here we are. Hi Lillybud! (Lillybud waves back.) Have a good trip home. Don't forget to write or whatever. (Huggy gives her a salute.) (She then walks with him to the spaceship and watches as he and Lillybud enter the spaceship and then watches it take off into the sky.)

(Wordgirl then heads home.)

(The date is now Septemeber and Becky and Tobey are not only working hard but are now back in school for their second year in college. TJ and his friends have started their first year of college.)

(TJ has decided to become a lawyer, like his mother so now he's majoring in law.)

(Tommy Ming has also started kindergarten.)

(One day, Becky is at the doctor's office to see her doctor, Tobey has a class now and couldn't make it to the appointment.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sitting in the waiting area, waiting for her turn when she sees Dr. Two-Brains there.) Doc, what brings you here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Rebecca has a physical today. She's with her mother. I come but I never get to go with them when she goes to see the doctor. I guess it's a mother/daughter thing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand that. When I was little, I only wanted my mother to be with me and not my dad so much.

Dr. Two-Brains: So, how's the little one doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: The baby's doing fine. It's still too early to find out if this is a boy or a girl.

Dr. Two-Brains: The baby's a girl. I'm a doctor and I know these things.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, I heard about what you and Tobey did for Ms. Question a few months back.

Wordgirl/Becky: She got hit by a truck and we got her to the hospital. I didn't even have her go to jail when she got better. She had just robbed the grocery store and she was hovering too low and the truck didn't stop and ran into her. She wasn't paying attention, but the truck should've slowed down, swerved, or even let her know that he was coming. The driver was from Center View. And after the truck hit her, it drove off. The driver didn't even stop to see if she was alright.

Dr. Two-Brains: I also heard from the Big City Times that was written by your friend, Scoops, that some of the people he intervewed asked why did you help her? They were saying, she's a villian, why should she get our sympathies? I have the article at home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Scoops told me that they were tourists and that they didn't understand that I wasn't going to just leave her there. If I did, she could've died.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, I said it to you once and I'll say it again. We villians are lucky to have an arch-enemy like you, Wordgirl. No other hero is as kind to their villians as you are. Even if Miss Power was a hero, she could never measure up to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, but I can't really call you my arch-enemy anymore.

Nurse: Mrs. McCallister, the doctor will see you now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I have to go. I'll see you later.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. Good luck on your appointment.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Throughout the rest of the semester, Tobey and Becky are doing well in their studies and doing well with their jobs.)

(It's now the end of the semester and it's after semester finals.)

(Becky and her female friends are shopping for baby things, after she and Tobey find out that she's having a girl, just like everyone said.)

Birthday Girl: Becky, all you need to do is make a list of what you need and we all will buy it all for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: With your money?

Violet: Yes. You're still in college and you have a job.

Victoria: Don't worry, we'll only buy you the best things for your new daughter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks but I feel I should contribute something.

Violet: You are. You're having the baby. When I was pregnant with Tommy, my mom and Scoops' parents bought us everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but you were only in high school then.

Birthday Girl: Come on, you do so much nice things for us. We should do something nice for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. If you insist.

Birthday Girl: We insist. So how's your studies?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. My math skills are getting better. And my English professor never seen a more gifted student. I told him that my vocabulary skills go back to elementary school and he was very impressed with that. So where are the other kids today?

Violet: Scoops is with Liam and he's going to pick up Tommy after school.

Victoria: Hunter took Sophia to watch him perform. She loves to watch her daddy perform. Did you know that Hunter is going to be in the Nutcracker?

Wordgirl/Becky: That is like my favorite ballet, after Swan Lake, that is.

Violet: Mine too.

Victoria: Hunter wants to give us all free tickets to see him perform this Friday night.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is like so cool. Thanks Victoria and thank Hunter too.

Victoria: No problem.

(That Friday night, the group goes to watch Hunter perform in the Nutcracker.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Dr. Two-Brains and LRW sitting and watching the performance too.) (Whispering.) Hey there.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, I see you're here to see the performance.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's one of my favorites. You do know that rats in this are the villians, right?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. But I have a mouse-brain, not a rat-brain. We mice don't have much sympathy for rats. I think your baby is enjoying this too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she's been jumping and kicking me the whole time.

Dr. Two-Brains: So you are having a girl. I was right. And a tough girl I might add. She'll be just like you.

(After the performance, everyone heads home for the night.)

(It's New Years.)

(Everyone has come together to celebrate.)

(During the celebration, TJ decides to tell his sister a big secret.)

TJ: Hey Becky, I have something I need to share with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

TJ: I was thinking of proposing to Vanessa tonight. I bought a ring, with Dad's help. Wanta see?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (He shows her the ring.) TJ, that's so beautiful. Vanessa will love it. And I'm proud of you little brother.

TJ: Thanks. (He then walks over to Vanessa.) Vanessa, I like to ask you something.

Vanessa: Yes?

TJ: Um, I've been wanting to do this for awhile now but I wanted to be sure first if it's the right time.

Vanessa: What TJ?

TJ: (Clears his throat.) Well…(Gets on his knees and takes her by the hand.)

Tobey: Is your brother proposing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I think so.

TJ: Vanessa Riviera will you marry me?

Vanessa: Oh TJ, yes. I will marry you.

TJ: Whoohoo! (He then slips the ring on her finger and they hug and kiss.)

(Everyone claps and cheers for them.)

Birthday Girl: Becky, looks like my predicition in high school was right. We're going to be family.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's two villians in my family so far. Travis is going to be TJ's nephew.

Birthday Girl: And his kids are going to have an Aunt Becky and an Aunt Eileen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and they'll one day learn that we used to battle each other a lot.

(At Midnight, everyone welcomes in the new year.)

(It's now March and and Wordgirl is now 22 and 8 months pregnant.)

(The second semester of college has started and Tobey and Becky had started class again.)

(While working at the library, the Butcher comes in and sees her.)

Butcher: Hey there, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (In a whispering tone.) Hey Butcher. So is there anything I can help you with?

Butcher: Yeah, this isn't book-related. I was thinking of taking Dupey out for lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: You and Dupey seem to be hitting it off well. I'm guessing Lady Redundant Woman has no problem with the two of you together.

Butcher: That's right. Actually, once we double dated with Lady Redundant Woman and Two-Brains. It was fun. So, I was thinking of taking her to lunch, like I said and I'm not sure where to take her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Take her to Chuck's sandwich shop. He pretty much knows what you and Dupey like.

Butcher: Yeah, that is a good idea. Plus I can catch up with Chuck.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've always noticed that you and Chuck always got along. It's weird you two never teamed up to battle me.

Butcher: I guess we could've been a good team. And you're right, Chuck's a nice guy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he is. You were always nice to me too. Like a big teddy bear.

Butcher: Thanks, Wordgirl. So how's the baby doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Looking down at her abdomen and caressing it.) She seems to be doing fine. She should be born sometime next month. I'm looking so forward to it.

Butcher: I heard that child birth is painful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Trust me, I've been through a lot of painful experiences. Well, I have to get back to work now. We can talk : Ok. You know that's what I always liked about you. You're always easy to talk to.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(The Butcher gives her a salute and then heads out to his lunch date with Dupey.)

(It's April and while walking to her car, after class, Becky begins to feel a contraction and without panicking, she calls Tobey, while sitting in her car.)

Tobey: (Who's working at the copy shop, hears his phone.) Hello?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I think it's time. I'm sitting in my car near the college campus' west wing.

Tobey: Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. (Hangs up and goes to where LRW is helping another customer.) Becky's going into labor, I have to get going!

LRW: Well, hurry up, hustle, get a move on. I'll hold down the fort here.

Tobey: Thanks. (He then hurries to his car and drives over to where Becky is and he sees her trying to be as calm as she can be.) Hey, I'm here. Let's get you to the hospital.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Does her Lamaze breathing.) (She locks her car up and Tobey helps her into his car and they head to the hospital.)

Tobey: (Once they arrive.) Excuse me, my wife is about to have a baby.

Receptionist: I'll call for a nurse to take her to Labor & Delivery. Just try to stay calm.

Tobey: Ok. (He then goes to sit with her in the reception area, waiting for a nurse to arrive.)

Nurse: Mr. McCallister, I'm here to take your wife to Labor & Delivery.

Tobey: Thanks.

(A few minutes later, Tobey and Becky are in a room awaiting for the doctor to arrive.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I told Butcher that I've been in other painful situations, but this is the worse one yet.

Tobey: I've been told as much by my mother.

(The doctor then enters the room.)

Dr. Lacey Newman: Hello Becky, how are you feeling?

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine, but painful.

Dr. Lacey Newman: I see. Let me just check to see how you're doing. (She checks.) Well, you're not yet at 10 centimeters. I'll be back in a bit.

(After the doctor leaves.)

Tobey: It should be soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm more excited than anything.

Tobey: You really are a brave girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Just then, they hear a knock on the door.)

Tobey: I'll get it. (He answers the door and sees some of their friends there.) Hello everyone.

Violet: We were told that Becky's in labor.

Scoops: We left Tommy and Liam with my parents so we can both come here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello everyone.

Violet: How are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm kind of in pain now, but I'm trying to stay as calm as I can.

Violet: You are very good with that. When I was in labor with Tommy, I was in a major state of panic.

Wordgirl/Becky: You were 16 when he was born.

Birthday Girl: (Opens the door.) Hey, we heard that a baby is going to born soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Eileen. Where's Ian?

Birthday Girl: He's with Travis. So how are you doing? You seem to be in a great amount of pain.

Wordgirl/Becky: I am.

Victoria: This is a nice room.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. But I'm only in here until the baby is born and then I get to go to a recovery room in the Maternity Ward.

Victoria: But still, this looks like the best room I've seen.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(The doctor returns and does a check to see how much longer they have to wait.)

Dr. Lacey Newman: Ok, you're only 7 centimeters dilated, but we're close.

(She then leaves.)

Violet: I'm so excited for you, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet.

Scoops: I think we need to give them some privacy now. We can wait until the baby is born to visit them.

Violet: Ok. Besides, I need to make sure Tommy and Liam are ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(Her friends from school all head out of the room and over to the waiting area, close to the room.)

(Meanwhile, several of her former villians have shown up.)

Chuck: Are you sure we aren't bothering them?

Dr. Two-Brains: Believe me. The last thing she'll feel from us is any type of bother.

LRW: Unless she's having her baby, child, newborn right now.

Dr. Two-Brains: But she'll still appreciate us for coming.

Rebecca: Daddy, where baby?

Dr. Two-Brains: The baby isn't here yet, Rebecca. But she'll be here soon.

(They come to the Labor & Delivery area and knock on the door.)

Tobey: I'll go and see who it is. (He opens the door.) Two-Brains? And everyone else?

Wordgirl/Becky: (In the mist of a painful contraction, she manages to wave at them.) Hi!

LRW: You poor thing. You look like you're in some real pain, discomfort, agony.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, this is far more painful than anything I've ever experienced. Even more than being thrown by Miss Power from out in space, back towards town.

Butcher: Wow, Miss Power did that to you and you're still alive?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she caught me right before I hit the ground. If I had hit the ground, I could've been killed or at least severly injured. I think she injured my pride more than anything when she tore my insignia off and held it up to show everyone that she defeated me.

Chuck: I can't believe she did that. That had to be, um, what's the word? When you're embarrassed by someone…?

Wordgirl/Becky: Humiliated?

Chuck: Yeah, that's right.

Butcher: What does that mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Being focused on defining words, Wordgirl forgets that she's feeling labor pains.) Oh, to "humilate" someone it means to degrade them. To damage their dignity or pride in public. In this case, Miss Power humiliated me when she tore off my insignia and showed it to the citizens of Fair City.

Butcher: Oh, that wasn't nice of her. And you were just a kid then.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, when I used to defeat you all, didn't any of you feel the same?

Dr. Two-Brains: Maybe we did sometimes, but it wasn't the same as what Miss Power did to you.

Tobey: No way, it wasn't. Of course, my mother tugging me by the ear was humiliating. But I knew I deserved those ear-tuggings. You didn't deserve to have your insignia torn off like that in front of other people.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks you all. Sometimes your worse enemies can become your best friends. Now we have to work on the rest of the villians.

Chuck: We heard what you did for Ms. Question. And she's been going to that Best-girl's seminars. I went to some as well. Back when you were on Lexicon.

LRW: We all went to them. What changed, altered, improved her attitude?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it was back in high school. During our Freshman year. Victoria had gotten a 99 on her Geometry test and she was so upset with herself because her parents had always been kind of on the pushy side when it came to their kids being the 'best' at everything. She was depressed for like two weeks after that and she was even thinking about suicide. Then I decided to have a long talk with her parents and after that, she's gotten a better attitude about things and wasn't so obsessed with being the best.

Chuck: So, technically, you saved her life.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess you can say that, 'yes'.

Dr. Two-Brains: And because of that, she's now able to help others with the same basic thing. You are a great superhero. And I don't care what Miss Power said, you do have what it takes to be a superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I heard you all say that.

Butcher: I still can't get over the fact that she didn't know what 'triumphant' meant.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still amazed that you all forgave me for being mean to you.

Tobey: Love, it wasn't your fault. Miss Power must've said a lot of things to you that sounded good at the time.

Butcher: I heard the whole conservation.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you're trying to say 'conversation' not 'conservation'. A conversation is two or more people talking to each other.

Butcher: Oh, thanks.

(The doctor then enters again.)

Dr. Lacey Newman: Mrs. McCallister, I think it's about time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, talking with you guys had made me not notice the pain. Thanks for keeping my mind distracted.

LRW: No problem, you're welcomed, don't mention it. From woman to woman, we need to help each other out.

Wordgirl/Becky: You got that right, Sister.

(The villians then leave the room as Tobey and Wordgirl prepare to bring their daughter into the world.)

Dr. Lacey Newman: Those friends of yours, they were quite helpful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they were.

(About 10 minutes later, Becky gives birth to their baby girl, Stephanie May McCallister.)

Tobey: You did so well with that. She shot out like a bullet.

Wordgirl/Becky: Must've been my super speed and strength working together.

Tobey: How do you feel?

Wordgirl/Becky: Happy and very good.

Tobey: Do you mind me going to tell everyone?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't mind. (She continues to lay on the birthing bed, holding her baby in her arms, in a pink blanket.) Tobey, I love you.

Tobey: I love you, too. (He kisses her and then goes to see those waiting to see the baby.) I see that the family has arrived.

TJ: We were waiting for Huggy and Lillybud to arrive.

(Huggy waves.)

Tobey: So who wants to meet Stephanie? (Everyone does.) Ok, I'll see what I can do about that. (He goes back into the room.) Are you already to wheel them to the Maternity Ward?

Dr. Lacey Newman: Yes we are. I understand that you have a menagerie of visitors out there, waiting to meet your baby.

Tobey: A menagerie is a small word compared to what's out there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we can't keep them waiting forever.

(The nurse-on-duty helps Becky into a wheelchair and then hands the baby into her arms and then she's wheeled out into the hall, where their visitors are waiting to meet the baby.)

Tobey: Guys, here's Stephanie. (He lifts her up into his arms.)

Everyone: AWWWW!

Chuck: She's so cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Hi Mom, Dad, TJ.

Tobey: Hi Mom.

(Later, after the visitors head home, Tobey and Becky are alone with Stephanie when they receive one last visitor for the day.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I think someone's here to see the baby.

Tobey: (Opens it.) Capt. Huggyface. You're here to see the new baby? (Huggy gives him a thumbs up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy. (The two former crime-fighting team hug.) This is her. What do you think? (Huggy points to Stephanie and then to Wordgirl.) You say she looks a lot like me? Thanks. And you should know. So where's Lillybud? (Huggy tells her that Lillybud had to stay on Lexicon, that she and him are now mates and Lillybud is now expecting.) Aww! That's so sweet to hear. Let me know all about it soon.

Tobey: What did he say?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy and Lillybud are now mates, I guess that means they're like married. And now he's going to be a daddy.

Tobey: Way to go, Bro. (He and Huggy do a high-five.)

(Later, both Huggy and Tobey leave for the night and Becky is asleep in her room, while Stephanie sleeps in the hospital nursery.)

(Just then, another hospital patient comes knocking on her door.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Who's tired from giving birth and all, manages to get up and answer the door.) Granny May? What brings you here at this time of night?

Granny May: I just heard from Lady Redundant Woman, that you just had your baby. I wanted to see her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she's in the hospital nursery. But how did you get here?

Granny May: I was admitted to the hospital like two hours ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh my. What happened?

Granny May: I was feeling mighty sick today. At first, I thought it was a common cold or an allergy, but it turned out to be the flu. Luckily, Eugene and his family have been living with me for the last few months. They've been real helpful. Eugene was the one who brought me here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry that I haven't been visiting you as much.

Granny May: Don't worry about it. You have other things to think about. Now, I want to meet that daughter of yours.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'm still pretty tired after giving birth but we can still go to the nursery.

(As they walk towards the hospital nursery.)

Granny May: So, how was it?

Wordgirl/Becky: What? Giving birth?

Granny May: Yes. I was in real pain when my kids were born.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, so was I. But Two-Brains, Lady Redundant Woman, Chuck, and Butcher came by and we started talking about other things and that sort of made it all better.

Granny May: What did you all talk about?

Wordgirl/Becky: Miss Power seemed to be the main topic. I know, you don't like her and neither do I. But the conversation distracted me from the pain of the contractions.

Granny May: 'Dislike' doesn't begin to describe my feelings towards Miss Power. I didn't like it when you used to foil my plans, but I never disliked you as a person. In fact, I really admired you a lot.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I admired you too. For a 76 year old, you were one spunky woman and really tough to defeat sometimes.

Granny May: And for a 10 year old, you were very clever and smart.

(At the hospital nursery, Becky knocks on the window to get the attention of the nurse-in-charge and then she points to the hospital cradle where the baby is sleeping, asking to have her wheeled to the front of the window.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There she is. That's Stephanie May McCallister.

Granny May: She's very beautiful. She looks just like you too. And I bet she's going to be as powerful as you are.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess. We'll have to wait and see. This may sound weird, after going through the labor and all, but I really can't wait to have another baby.

Granny May: You're a true, loving mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just hope I do a good job at raising her and any other children I have.

Granny May: You will. You're a great mother already. She'll learn everything from both you and her father. But mostly from you.

(After standing there for a few minutes, they head back to their hospital rooms.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Walking Granny May back to her room first.) I hope you get better soon.

Granny May: Bless your heart. Congratulations on her new baby. She's one lucky little girl to have Wordgirl for a mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'm lucky to have Granny May as one of my favorite, former villians.

(They hug and Wordgirl leaves and goes back to her room for the rest of the night.)

The End…


	5. Chapter 5

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Wordgirl's Babies

Part 2:

(The next day, Becky wakes up and her baby is wheeled into her room and she immediately begins to breastfeed Stephanie.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There you go and right after that, Mommy needs to eat. (Stephanie's eyes open a little and she hears her mother's voice.) You have Daddy's eyes. I wonder if you have my super hearing.

Tobey: (He then comes in.) Hey, how are my two favorite girls doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing fine. She's feeding well and she has your eyes.

Tobey: She's a very beautiful child.

(They kiss as Stephanie continues to feed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How was class today?

Tobey: I don't have class for another hour. I just stopped by before heading to class to see my wife and new baby girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we're happy to see you too. (They kiss again and he stays for a few more minutes before heading to class.)

Tobey: I'll be by later today to see you both.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I love you.

Tobey: I love you too.

(One more kiss for Wordgirl and one more for Stephanie and he heads out.)

(After Stephanie has her breakfast and after Becky does more mother duties, Stephanie falls asleep in her hospital cradle while Becky sings a Lexiconian lullabye.)

(Just then, she hears someone coming to her room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sits on the in-room chair as the person enters.) Doc! It's nice to see you.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's nice to see you too. How are you and your baby doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're both doing very good. So where's Lady Redundant Woman and Rebecca today?

Dr. Two-Brains: Beatrice is working and she left Rebecca with Dupey.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's one copy she isn't getting rid of. I think she's accepted the fact that Dupey is in love with Butcher. And that they both aren't concerned with their diet preferences. That's true love.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know 11 years ago, I thought it was wrong for a superhero and a villian to be in love.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey told me that you said that. But the reason he was a villian was because he was in love with me, even back when I was destroying his robots. But I didn't give him a chance. Once I did, he slowed down the use of his robots. Now he only uses them for non-threatening things. I remembered the time you both teamed up and made a robotic mouse.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ugh! Team-ups never worked for me. I remember that I wanted to crush you to death or something and Tobey wanted me to stop. I'm so glad that he talked me out of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: So am I. Did you know that Whammer wanted to be my sidekick?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, that guy was way too impulsive.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not kidding. I had to make sure he wouldn't destroy an amusement park once and I almost missed riding on this really cool rollercoaster. But he's not so bad sometimes. He just overdoes it a lot.

Dr. Two-Brains: Did you know that he wanted to be my temp when I was about to go on vacation?

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean the first time I battled that guy, Glen?

Dr. Two-Brains: Ugh! Glen was so annoying. Did you know that he brought cats into my lair and wanted to take over permanently?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, he thought I was stupid or something. Did you know that the only crimes he committed were pointless?

Dr. Two-Brains: Ugh! Don't remind me.

(Just then, Stephanie wakes up crying.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, Mommy's sorry, Stephie. Did you want to be included in the conversation too?

Dr. Two-Brains: Does she show any signs of inheriting any of your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, she's only a day or so old. When she gets older, I can test out what she can do.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, how about we start with her super strength? (He lets her grip his finger.) She's got a strong grip.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do most babies.

Dr. Two-Brains: Seriously, she's starting to hurt my finger.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, sorry. Come on, Stephie. Let go. (She helps to release Doc's finger from Stephanie's hand.) Is your finger ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, but the top part of my finger is a little blue.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess she does have my super strength.

Tobey: (Comes into the room.) Hello Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hello Tobey. Your daughter has her mother's super strength. She almost made the top part of my finger pop off.

Tobey: Well, there's no surprise there. She most likely inherited all of Wordgirl's powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but we were just testing her out to see which ones she has at the moment. I remember that Huggy told me that I was able to pick up the living room sofa when I was like 1 or 2. The only power we can't really test is her power of vocabulary.

Dr. Two-Brains: Once she's able to talk, you can. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you all later.

Wordgirl/Becky: Bye and I'm sorry about your finger.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry about it. She's quite young and doesn't know her own strength. She's going to be quite a handful, but I know you both are going to be good parents.

Tobey: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Two days later, Becky and Stephanie are released from the hospital and Tobey and Becky are taking Stephanie home for the first time.)

Tobey: (Opens the door for Becky, holding Stephanie.) Welcome home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you did a great job at keeping the place clean.

Tobey: When you're raised by a single mother, you learn to be a neat freak.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe you should teach me a few pointers. I was once grounded for having a messy room.

Tobey: I don't mind cleaning up after anyone. Lunch will be ready soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just going to put Stephanie down for a nap and then I'll join you for lunch.

Tobey: Ok.

(Two months later, a family is having a picnic lunch in the park.)

LRW: Rebecca, do you want carrots?

Rebecca: Yes, Mommy, Mother, Mama.

Dr. Two-Brains: Boy, she's got your ability to say things redundant.

LRW: That is so cute, precious, adorable.

Dr. Two-Brains: Like mother/ like daughter.

(As they lay things down, Rebecca sees the playground.)

Rebecca: Daddy, can I go to the playground, park, play area?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wait until we're finished setting up the picnic and I'll take you over there.

Rebecca: No, I want to go there now, at this moment, immediately!

Dr. Two-Brains: Look, you can't go there by yourself. It isn't safe.

Rebecca: Fine. (She then sits down and pouts.)

Dr. Two-Brains: She may be only 3, but she talks very well.

LRW: She sure does.

(Meanwhile, someone is spying on the small family from behind a bush.)

Glen: This is what I think about Two-Brains having a family, instead of committing crimes like he used to. Maybe if that child was out of his life, he'll divorce his wife and return to a life of crime. (Laughs evilly.)

(Back with the family.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok Rebecca, Mommy and Daddy are all finished setting up the picnic. I can now take you to the playground.

Rebecca: Yay! Let's go, hustle, hurry. (She pulls her father's hand.)

(Meanwhile, Glen has crept closer to Two-Brains' daughter, who's now playing on the swings.)

Glen: (Whispering to himself.) Just a little closer will do it. (He waits for when the timing is right, when Two-Brains is distracted by something else.)

(Glen then hears LRW announce that lunch is almost ready and Two-Brains looks towards her for a few seconds, he then grabs Rebecca, holding his hand over her mouth so she can't scream and takes off with her.)

Dr. Two-Brains: We're coming, Bea. Ok Rebecca, it's time for lunch now. (He doesn't see her at the playground anymore.) Rebecca! Where did you go? Rebecca! (He hurries back to his wife.) Honey, did you see Rebecca coming back here?

LRW: No, nada, not at all. She's not with you?

Dr. Two-Brains: She was there, but then I turned my head for a few seconds and she's gone.

LRW: We'll have search, seek, look for her. I'll stay here, just in case she comes back.

Dr. Two-Brains: And I'll look for her. (He begins to look for her everywhere in the park.) Rebecca! Come on, Sweetie! Mommy and Daddy need to find you! (Then he hears a motor close by and then he sees Glen drive off with Rebecca in the back seat.) GLEN! BRING HER BACK!

Glen: Not on your life, Loser!

Dr. Two-Brains: GLEN! (He then hurries over to LRW.) Bea, Glen took Rebecca!

LRW: Glen? You mean that 'fan' of yours? He took, snatched, stolen our daughter?

(At that moment, Becky is in the park with Stephanie, when she hears a cry for help.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Heading for the source of the problem, she sees Two-Brains and LRW upset.) Hey, what happened?

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, thank goodness. Wordgirl, Glen…

Wordgirl/Becky: Glen? You mean 'Dr. Three-Brains'?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. He took Rebecca away!

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, I'll find her for you. Lady Redundant Woman can stay with Stephanie. You and I can go and get Rebecca back from Glen. Does that sound good?

LRW: Very good to me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: We have to hurry. (She then transforms in front of LRW and Two-Brains.) WORD UP!

LRW: Wow, that's how you transform? Almost the same, alike, similar to how I transform.

(Wordgirl smiles and takes to the sky, taking Two-Brains with her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Calling out to Stephanie.) Mommy loves you, Stephie. (In the air.) Do you remember what Glen's vehicle looked like?

Dr. Two-Brains: Hmmm, not really. I was more focused on Rebecca inside than what the car looked like on the outside.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Don't worry, we'll find them. Um, do you still own your warehouse lair?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, I still keep some of my things in it. Like my blimp. I promised Rebecca that I give her a ride in it one day.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a fun father/daughter thing. Maybe Glen took her there. He's tried to take over your lair once.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I know. He brought cats with him too.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll try there, first. (She zooms over to Two-Brains' lair.) Wow, this place has changed a lot since we used to battle.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, I want to make it like an indoor play area or something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, let's see if Glen and Rebecca are here. (She sets him down and zooms all over the warehouse as fast as she can.) They're not here.

Dr. Two-Brains: We'll never find them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't panic. Now, once Huggy ran away from me and I had to search all over town for him. It took a long time.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, I remember that. I was doing mazes in an activity book.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, so we're just going to have to go all over town and look for them. (She's about to take to the sky.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wait, I want to take my blimp.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. But hurry up.

(Soon Two-Brains and Wordgirl are in his mouse blimp, looking for Glen and Rebecca.)

(Wordgirl begins to use her super hearing to locate them.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hear anything yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I hear them. He took her to where my spaceship crashed the first time, 21 years ago. This way!

(Meanwhile.)

Glen: Now, you will stay here forever and your father will have to go back to committing crimes like he used to do before you came into his life.

Rebecca: Don't hurt, harm, injure me.

Glen: Stop talking like that. It's annoying.

Rebecca: Mommy talks like that all the time.

Glen: Mommy. Why did Two-Brains have to get married at all? Was he so lonely or bored? I should've crashed that wedding and when the priest said "If there's anyone who believes these two should not marry, let them speak". I should've been there to speak. But now it's too late and he's now tied down to a wife and child. (Without noticing, Rebecca gets up and runs away from him.) Hey, come back here, you little brat! (Rebecca is able to hide behind trees and Glen is unable to find her.) Come out, come out where ever you are!

(Meanwhile, back in the park.)

Tobey: (He has come to the park, looking for Becky and Stephanie and sees LRW with Stephanie.) Hey, where's Becky?

LRW: Glen took Rebecca and she's helping us with finding her. I'm not sure where they went.

Tobey: Ok. Thanks for watching Stephanie. I'll take her home.

LRW: Ok, great, right.

(Meanwhile, back on the island, Two-Brains' mouse blimp has made it to the island where Wordgirl's ship crashed 21 years ago.)

(Meanwhile, Rebecca is still running from Glen, who's still in pursuit of her.)

Glen: You better get back here! (Rebecca then comes to a cliff, over-looking the ocean.) Now I got you trapped.

Rebecca: Leave me alone! (She steps back a little more and slips off the cliff, screaming.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees that and zooms as fast as she can and catches her before she falls into the ocean.) I gotcha! You ok?

Rebecca: Wordgirl. You're my hero. (Points to Glen up on the cliff.) He took me from Mommy and Daddy!

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's see if we can do something about it. Hold on to me. (She then grabs Glen by the collar, as he is running away.) I'm not so small anymore, Glen.

Glen: Wordgirl? You got bigger?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, did you think I was going to stay a little kid forever?

Glen: I just thought you were a short, alien woman.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are in so much trouble and I don't mean from the cops. (She sets him down in front of Two-Brains, who has landed his mouse blimp.) Here's Glen. And here's Rebecca.

Rebecca: (Runs to her father.) Daddy, he took me from you and Mommy. He's a meany.

Dr. Two-Brains: You call yourself my biggest fan but you don't act like one. Why did you kidnap my daughter?

Glen: I decided that if that child wasn't in your life, then you would divorce your wife and return to committing crimes. Like in the old days.

Dr. Two-Brains: Glen, there comes a time in lives of us villians that at some point, we need to move on with our lives and cease committing crimes. My life has so much more meaning then before. All I did was try to steal cheese and get caught by Wordgirl. That was all fun for awhile but then I wanted to do more with my life. I wanted to be married and to have a family of my own, while I'm still young enough to enjoy it.

Glen: You think that will make you happy?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes and I am happy. You can do what you want with your life, but I love my life now. I don't want to go back to the way things used to be.

Wordgirl/Becky: A person can't go back, they can only move forward. And I hope you know that Doc isn't the only villian to stop crime committing. His wife, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Chuck, Butcher. Not to mention, my husband, Tobey, The Birthday Girl, and Victoria Best. That's eight former villians so far. And I think there may be two more in the works.

Glen: This is all your doing, Wordgirl! You've turned the city's villians into law-abiding citizens. That's not what they should be doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, why not? Why can't they change for the better? Do they have to be villians forever?

Glen: Yes. Once a villian, always a villian.

Wordgirl/Becky: Glen, I think we've heard enough from you and I'm taking you to jail for kidnapping Rebecca Boxleitner.

Glen: You won't catch me!

(She zooms after him and catches him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You're caught! (She takes him by the collar and lifts him up.)

Rebecca: Wow, you're strong and you can fly fast too. Can you fly me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to take this guy to jail right now. (She sees how disappointed Rebecca is.) Tell you what. How about your daddy takes him to jail and then I can fly you around? How's that?

Rebecca: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Please Daddy?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I think it'll be a great idea. This'll give me some more time to spend with my number #1 fan. (He then slams his fist into his hand.)

(Glen gulps with fear.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I won't fly so fast. (She picks up Rebecca.) Hold on, Rebecca. (Wordgirl, with Rebecca fly off the island first, followed by Dr. Two-Brains in his mouse blimp, with Glen tied up inside.) You having fun?

Rebecca: Yes. (She even has her hands out as if she were flying as well.)

(After taking Glen to jail, they land in the park again.)

LRW: REBECCA!

Rebecca: MOMMY! Mommy, I got to fly with Wordgirl and she was very strong and fast.

LRW: That's sounds like you had some great fun, enjoyment, merriment. Are you ok though? Did that mean, unkind, callous man hurt you?

Rebecca: No, but he made me fall off a cliff, but Wordgirl saved me. She went swoop and caught me.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, we owe you for saving our daughter's life. You truly are a great super hero and an even better friend. Just wait until we tell the other former villians what you did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, that's what being a superhero is all about. Saving the lives of anyone in need. I need to get home to see Stephanie. I miss my baby and Tobey. I'll see you all soon.

LRW: Thanks again. From mother to mother.

(She hugs both of her former villians and then bends down to Rebecca.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to go home now and be with my baby. But I want you to know that you were a very brave girl today.

Rebecca: I like you. You're my favorite super hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I like you too. See you all later. (She then takes to the sky and zooms off towards home.) Hey Tobey, I'm home.

Tobey: I'm so happy to see you. I heard about Rebecca being kidnapped.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it was Glen who kidnapped her. He's in jail now. And I think it made my friendship with Doc and Lady even stronger. I wanted to come home and see our baby.

Tobey: She misses you too.

(Wordgirl and Tobey both walk in and see Stephanie laying in her bassinet, asleep.)

(It's August and it's the now the wedding ceremony for TJ Botsford and Vanessa Riviera.)

(TJ's Best Man is his best friend, Johnson and the Maid of Honor is his girlfriend and Vanessa's best friend, Marlena Rolan.)

Priest: Do you take Vanessa to be your wedded wife?

TJ: I do.

Priest: Do you take Timothy to be your wedded husband?

Vanessa: I do.

Priest: Place the ring on her finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed'.

TJ: With this ring, I thee wed.

Priest: Place the ring on his finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed'.

Vanessa: With this ring, I thee wed.

Priest: And now I'm pleased to announce that they are now husband and wife. TJ, you may kiss the bride.

(TJ and Vanessa kiss as his family and friends clap and cheer.)

(Later, at the reception.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so proud of you, TJ.

TJ: Thanks. I heard about what you did for two of your former villians. You saved their daughter's life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, that's what super heros are for.

TJ: Do you remember when I said that villians don't have any feelings?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes I do.

TJ: I was so wrong to think that.

Wordgirl/Becky: So was I, Little brother, so was I.

Tobey: Becky, I think Stephanie's tired now. We have to get home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. TJ and Vanessa are about to leave for their honeymoon soon.

(After TJ and Vanessa leave for their honeymoon, Tobey and Becky take Stephanie home.)

Tobey: That was a very nice wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ used Eileen's party planning business. Eileen is a very good party planner.

Tobey: That she is. I guess it comes from having those tea parties all the time when she was younger.

Wordgirl/Becky: That and the fact that her mother convinced her that it was her birthday everyday.

Tobey: You think her mother has a lot to do with that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yes. I don't think her mother has anything to do with her becoming a green monster though.

(A month later, Becky and Tobey are starting their third year of college.)

(At the copy shop, Tobey is working hard, alongside LRW.)

Dave: Tobey, Beatrice. Let me just say that you both are very good workers and since I'm going to be leaving the company soon, I'm going to announce who my replacement is going to be. It won't be you Tobey, since you just started working here. So, the new manager of the copy shop is going to be (Imitates a drum roll.) Beatrice. You've been wanting that position since forever and you've worked very hard and you deserve it. Congratulations.

LRW: Sir, thank you so much. You don't know how happy, delighted, ecstatic I am to hear that after so many years of dedication to this company, corporation, establishment. And I promise to do my best as manager of the copy shop.

Dave: I know you will do a very good job, Beatrice. And tonight, I want to take all my employees and their families out to a very nice restaurant to celebrate.

LRW: You are the best boss, supervisor, manager, I've ever had.

Dave: Thank you. And let me just say that you're one of my best employees.

(Dave leaves them and heads back to his office to pack up his things.)

LRW: Tobey, can you believe it? I've been wanting that position for years.

Tobey: Yes, I know and I'm happy for you, Bea.

(That night, Dave and his employees and their families are at a very nice restaurant.)

Dave: (Stands with a glass of wine.) Let me just say that Beatrice has always been one of my best employees. Sure, she's a villian, I mean, former villian. And she has gone to jail many times, but I believe people can change and she certainly did, for the better. And so, it is my honor to present the new manager of the copy shop, Beatrice Bixby-Boxleitner!

Everyone: CHEERS!

LRW: Thank you, everyone. I'm so happy right now. Thanks for everything. I will try to do my best as the new manager of the copy shop.

Dr. Two-Brains: Congratulations Sweetheart.

Rebecca: Yay Mommy!

LRW: I am lucky, to have such a supportive, loyal, encouraging family.

Wordgirl/Becky: You did it, Beatrice.

LRW: I forgot, I have such great friends too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, I forgot to mention. Ms. Dewey wants to make me to be in charge of the library's childrens' area.

LRW: That's a great position too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it is. I get to plan reading sessions and things of that kind. In fact, why don't you bring Rebecca to a reading session? I'm sure she'll have fun. After we read, we do arts and crafts. I'm not too good at art, but my friend Violet will help out with that. She sometimes comes to the library to help with arts and crafts, when she's not too busy at her gallery.

Dr. Two-Brains: Sounds like a fun time. We'll think about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Please do. Reading is so important and it's one of my favorite things. Violet likes to bring Tommy and Liam with her to the library. Her son, Tommy is in the first grade now. And Liam is starting preschool. Eileen sometimes brings Travis there and I think she's expecting again.

LRW: Rebecca's in preschool too, also, as well. She loves it.

Rebecca: I go to school, Miss Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know. Can I ask you two something? Does Rebecca know that I'm Wordgirl?

Dr. Two-Brains: We're not sure. But we can tell her to not tell anyone about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I had to tell Violet and Scoops to tell that to Tommy and Liam the other day. I'll need to tell Stephanie that as well when she gets older.

Dr. Two-Brains: She sure is growing up fast.

Wordgirl/Becky: And she is super strong. When we were at TJ's wedding, she lifted a chair up like it was almost nothing.

Dr. Two-Brains: She takes after you.

Wordgirl/Becky: For the moment that only seems to be the only super power she has mastered.

Tobey: You didn't mention the super sonic screaming she does sometimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yeah. When you have super hearing, sonic screams are a nightmare.

Tobey: You don't have to have super hearing either.

(At the end of the special dinner.)

LRW: We need to get home now. I think it's past Rebecca's bedtime, sleep time, time for bed.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, we need to go now.

Dave: Congratulations again, Beatrice. You deserve this after all your hard work and dedication for all these years.

LRW: Thank you, Dave.

(Then after awhile all the guests head home.)

(It's Late September and everyone is at Eileen's and Ian's for Travis' 3rd birthday.)

Birthday Girl: Happy Birthday, Travis. Say 'cheese'!

Travis: (Looking up from opening presents.) Cheese, Mommy!

Violet: He's such a big boy now.

Birthday Girl: Yes, he sure is. And he's very excited about the new baby as well. (Caresses her abdomen.) Hey Becky, did you hear that Vanessa is now expecting?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, TJ told my parents and I about it. My first niece or nephew and Stephanie's first cousin. And possibly my parents' first grandson.

Tobey: So do you know the gender of your second child yet?

Birthday Girl: No, not right now. I'm not too sure how to get Travis ready for a brother or sister. I never had one.

Tobey: A lot of us never had one.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have one. I was about three when TJ was born and my parents told me that I will have to learn to share with the new baby and that babies need more time with Mom and Dad, because they can't do what the older sibling can and all. I guess I was kind of jealous of TJ, but I still enjoyed having him for my brother.

Violet: I try telling that to Tommy when Liam was born too.

Scoops: Tommy was kind of jealous that Liam was taking up a lot of Violet's time. Now, they're like best pals. We just found out the new baby is a girl. Our first girl.

Violet: We're naming her after a flower, like my name. We were thinking of Holly Ming.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoa, that's a pretty name.

Violet: And my mother was so happy to learn she's going to have a granddaughter that she bought me a whole wardrobe of baby girl clothes.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is going to be so precious. How about one day we all go and hang out, moms and daughters?

Birthday Girl: Um, can we hold off on that until I find out if I'm having a girl or not?

Victoria: That sounds fair. And Sophia is almost two. I have to start planning her party like soon. Eileen, I have some ideas that Hunter and I have thought about. Sophia wants an unicorn party. She's starting to like Pretty Princess.

Birthday Girl: As a real fan of Pretty Princess, I will show you some ideas that I've used for other little girls' parties that were themed after Pretty Princess, not including Yours' Truly.

Wordgirl/Becky: I had a Pretty Princess party like twice. When I turned 10 and when I turned 11. At least the Energy Monster won't ruin Sophia's party, like he ruined both of mine. Victoria, I know Sophia's too young for pony rides, but that's what I had at both parties.

Victoria: Hunter and I already thought of pony rides for the older kids. And a petting zoo.

Travis: Mommy, look, I got a fire truck and a tricycle.

Birthday Girl: That looks like way fun. Are you having a great party?

Travis: Yes. Thank you, Mommy. Thank you, Daddy.

Ian: Welcome, Travis.

Birthday Girl: You're welcomed.

Eileen's Mom: Hello Eileen. Where's my grandson?

Birthday Girl: He's right here, Mom.

Travis: Grandma!

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't look so happy to see your mom.

Birthday Girl: I love my mom and all and she's done great things for me, but she was the one who told me that everyday was my birthday and she's never told me why she started doing that. I just don't want her to do the same to my son or to my new baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just tell her that.

Birthday Girl: I do tell her that, but I'm not sure that she's listening to me. Did I ever tell you what happened in the previous town I was living in before moving here?

Violet: Not really. All you said to us when you approached us was, "Hi, I'm Eileen and today is my birthday." And then you took my kite.

Birthday Girl: Sorry about that. But, in the previous town, I had told people that everyday was my birthday and all my friends stopped being friends with me because of that. And everyone was afraid of me because I would turn into Birthday Girl.

Violet: You kind of scared us too.

Wordgirl/Becky: But after awhile we weren't so much.

Birthday Girl: I guess since when you're a town that's used to things like giant robots, a 100ft green-skinned girl wasn't all that scary after awhile.

Violet: And we accepted you despite that.

Birthday Girl: That's why I love this town and I don't ever want to leave.

Eileen's Mom: Eileen, is this all the presents you and Ian gave him?

Birthday Girl: Yes, he's got enough toys, Mom.

Eileen's Mom: Eileen, you can never have too many toys. I used to give you lots of toys.

Birthday Girl: Yes, I know that. I lost so many friends because of that. I don't want my son to be like me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Calm down, Eileen. You don't want to turn into Birthday Girl, while pregnant, do you?

Birthday Girl: No I don't. Mom, I'm Travis' mother. Let me raise him the way Ian and I want to. Please, can you just let me do that?

Eileen's Mom: I just want to make him happy, like I did with you.

Birthday Girl: By telling me that everyday was my birthday and that I can do and have whatever I want?

Eileen's Mom: Eileen, the reason I did that… (She then walks away.)

Birthday Girl: Well? Are you going to tell me or not?

Eileen's Mom: Not right now. Not in front of your friends.

Birthday Girl: Well, ok. Then the next time we have a mother/daughter outing, you can tell me.

Eileen's Mom: Right.

(Eileen's mom walks away and goes back to play with her grandson.)

Victoria: She's not going to tell you, is she?

Birthday Girl: It doesn't look like it to me, either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe, she'll talk to Wordgirl. I got Victoria's parents to talk to me as Wordgirl. Maybe it'll work with your mom too. She doesn't know that I'm Wordgirl.

Birthday Girl: Well, she's not exactly one of your biggest fans. She thinks you were cheating me out of my happiness or something. I know you were only trying to be a good friend and help me out, but she didn't see it that way. She's going to have to tell me at some point. She likes you as Becky, not Wordgirl so much. She likes that Wordgirl keeps the city safe, but that's all.

(It's now November and Becky and Stephanie are on their way to spend some time at Granny May's house.)

Granny May: Thank you for getting the door, Eugene.

Eugene: No problem, Granny. Emma and I are going to take Bethany out to the park now.

Granny May: Ok. Have fun.

Emma: Call if you need anything.

Granny May: Will do.

Bethany: Bye, Great-Granny May.

Wordgirl/Becky: So now you're Great-Granny May?

Granny May: That's right. I was going to have her call me 'Great Nana' but she picked my mother's name. So how are you all doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing great. Stephanie's got my super strength. Did you know that she squeezed Doc's finger very tight and made it turn blue like the day after she was born?

Granny May: Doc mentioned something like that to me. That's funny to hear.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I think her super hearing is starting to kick in.

Stephanie: Mama. (Points to her mother.)

Granny May: She's very smart. How strong are her walking legs?

Wordgirl/Becky: She was able to stand up on her own the other day and she crawls fast. I don't know about the flying part though.

Granny May: She's going to get all your powers soon. But it's up to you to teach her how to control them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know. Huggy taught me when I was two or three. I'm guessing I'll have to wait until then to teach her how to control her powers. (She sees Stephanie picking up a rocking chair.) Stephanie, put that down, please. (She does what she's told.)

Granny May: Wow, she's one strong child. And she understood what you said to her. She understands the meaning of words.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she does. She can't talk, but she understands when I tell her something. She's not even a year old either.

Granny May: How old is she now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Seven months old.

Granny May: She's way ahead of her time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I knew she was going to be a handful before she was born.

Granny May: But you're a great mother. You'll do a good job.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I always like the encouragement. Well, I have to get going now. I'll be by sometime next month, or at least try to.

Granny May: Don't worry about it. I appreciate the times you do visit me.

(Wordgirl then picks up Stephanie and they head home for the day.)

(It's January and Violet and Scoops welcome their first and only daughter, Holly Ming.)

Violet: (Sitting in the recovery room with Holly.) Hey everyone, want to meet Holly?

Tommy: (Walks over to Becky, Tobey, and Stephanie.) This is my sister.

Liam: Sister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, she's so cute. Hi there, Holly.

Tobey: She is cute, Violet.

Violet: Thanks.

Birthday Girl: Where is the new baby girl?

Travis: Baby, Mommy.

Scoops: Come in, Eileen, Ian, Travis.

Birthday Girl: Awww, she looks just like Violet. Hey there, Baby.

Ian: (Holding Travis.) You want to see the baby, Travis?

Travis: Baby.

Victoria: Hey everyone, the 'Best' family is here to see the new baby.

Sophia: Best!

Victoria: Can you believe that was her third word after 'Mama' and 'Dada'?

Tobey: We're not at all surprised.

Hunter: (Holding Sophia.) Holly is very cute.

Sophia: Babee!

(A few days later, everyone is gathered at Victoria and Hunter's home for Sophia's 2nd birthday.)

Tommy: Mommy, there's ponies!

Violet: I see that. And there's a petting zoo over there.

Victoria: You guys having fun?

Tobey: Yes. We are. Stephanie, come back. (Stephanie crawls away at a super fast pace.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, Tobey. I'll go and get her. (She hurries at a fast pace to keep up with Stephanie.) Stephanie, put that chair down.

Tobey: She seems to have a thing about picking up chairs.

Scoops: Maybe she's just trying out her super strength.

Tobey: You know I caught Stephanie the other day trying to lift up one of my robots. I'm talking about one of my giant robots.

Violet: It seems like she's getting her powers at a fast rate. Too fast for her to understand them.

Tobey: Did you know that the other night, she wanted Becky to read "Princess Triana" to her? And she can already read her board books. Becky had gotten her like every board book in the store and Stephanie read them all.

Victoria: Sounds just like her mother. As I recall, Becky is the best reader, in our group.

Scoops: You should move on to one of those e-reader things.

Tobey: We got her one of those for Christmas. She's doing well on that too.

Hunter: Who knows? She may even be a better reader than Wordgirl.

(They watch as Becky continues to chase Stephanie around, which has now turned into a game.)

(The month is now April and everyone is gathered to celebrate Stephanie's first birthday.)

(Stephanie is sitting in a high-chair with everyone gathered around, when her mom and dad come into the room with a big cake with pink frosting.)

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO STEPHANIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Wordgirl/Becky: Blow out the candle, Sweetie.

Stephanie: (Blows the candle.) Mama!

(Everyone claps for her and she's proud of herself.)

(Later after the party is over and everyone is just hanging around and talking.)

Rebecca: Miss Becky, can I play with Stephanie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes you can. Just be careful.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do you want Rebecca to be careful not to hurt Stephanie or the other way around?

Wordgirl/Becky: Both actually. Oh, Tobey and I made you something too. I know it's Stephie's birthday but…here.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's a chocolate cheesecake. MMM, my favorite. Thanks.

Rebecca: (Sees her daddy eating a cheesecake and stomps over.) Where's mine?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, that's right. You seem to have a taste for this type of thing too.

Rebecca: Do I get some too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait here and let's see what I have for you. (She goes and gets a cheesecake with a cherry on it.) Here you go. A cheesecake with a cherry on it.

Rebecca: Thank you, Miss Becky.

(She walks off and goes back to playing with Stephanie.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I see she's got your obsessive need for cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, she's just like her daddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does she have any of Beatrice's traits, other than speaking redundant?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not really. She developed my love of cheese and Bea's redundant speaking, but that seems to be it. No second brain growing on her head and she can't duplicate herself. Thank goodness for that. Stephanie on the other hand seems to have picked up just about all of your powers. All that's left is flight and that ice breath.

Wordgirl/Becky: The ice breath was taught to me by Miss Power and I've only used it once on her. As for the flying, Stephanie doesn't know how to do that yet, but I've found her floating in her crib once or twice. I guess the flying power is starting to show itself. Oh, I got a message from Huggy a few months ago. He is now the proud father of a little boy monkey and a girl monkey. Lillybud had twins. (She takes out a picture.) Here they are together.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, they are so small. So what are their names?

Wordgirl/Becky: The boy one is named BJ, or Bob Junior and the girl is Honeylou.

Dr. Two-Brains: Cute names. So I couldn't help noticing…(Pointing to her abdomen.)

Wordgirl/Becky: My womb? Tobey and I are expecting again.

Dr. Two-Brains: Again?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, this one should be born in November. Can I ask you a question? Do you still keep in contact with the villians that are still considered villians?

Dr. Two-Brains: Not too much. Why?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's just that after Tobey and I helped Ms. Question after she was hit by that truck, I hadn't really seen any of the regular villians anymore. I mean, Whammer hasn't been around, Steven McClean seems to have vanished. Seymore doesn't seem to be hosting any game shows to scam people out of their money. Nothing. Not that I'm complaining.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I've noticed that too. Well, they are all still in town. I've passed them once in awhile.

Wordgirl/Becky: Between helping Ms. Question and rescuing Rebecca from Glen, there was nothing.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, enjoy your life. Be happy that's there's no real crime for the time being.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, you're right.

(In June, Eileen gives birth to her first daughter, Ashley Riviera. Then in July, TJ and Vanessa welcome twins. A son, Timothy Botsford III. A daughter, Tabitha Botsford. Then in November, Tobey and Wordgirl welcome their son, Theodore 'Tobey' McCallister 4th.)

The End…


	6. Chapter 6

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Family Issues and Tragedies

(It's now January and Wordgirl is walking through the park with both Stephanie and Teddy, her newborn son, who's now 2 months old.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sees Eileen and her own daughter, Ashley, who's now 7 months old. Travis is attending preschool at the moment.) Hey Eileen, how are you doing?

Birthday Girl: I'm ok. My mother and I had a discussion about why she raised me like she did. She said that she wanted me to always be happy and to never disappoint me. Then she went on and told how I got my powers. She said that it was caused by some kind of radiation.

Wordgirl/Becky: I had a feeling that's how you got your powers.

Birthday Girl: Yeah. I guess a lot of people get their powers from some kind of radiation. She said that we used to live in this small town, not too far from here and it had a pond that people used and played in for years. Then one day, when I was about 2, I think, my parents and I went to have a picnic in the park, where the pond is located. I used to love to splash in it and my parents had no problem with me doing it before and I ran to it and my father followed me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your father? You've never mentioned him before.

Birthday Girl: I know. There's a reason for that. Anyway, my mother told me that my father saw some men dumping some toxic chemicals into the water, giving it a strange, green tone to it. The same green I turn when I become Birthday Girl. So, my mother said that my father tried to stop me from putting my hands into the water, but it was too late and I had not only put my hands into the water, but I had drank some of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm surprised that you're not dead from that.

Birthday Girl: So am I. Anyway, my mother said that my father went over to the men who were dumping the toxic chemicals into the water and told them that what they are doing is causing harm and that what they are doing is illegal anyway and that he was going to report them to the authorites. But my father never got the chance. They had shot him and threw him into the toxic pond and he died from the combination of the bullet and the toxic pond water. They threatened my mother to not tell or she would share his fate. So she never did tell anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so sorry about your father. He sounded like a great guy.

Birthday Girl: Thanks, he was. So, my mother took me to the hospital and I was treated for toxic radiation. I was there for at least several months. It was then, that my mother wanted everyday to be my birthday. She said that the doctor told her that it was possible that I could die someday.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like it explains your daily birthdays, but that still doesn't explain why you grow into a huge green monster. (She then is distracted by Stephanie walking away.) Stephanie, come back please. (She goes to chase her daughter and brings her back.) Please stay here in the sandbox. I don't want you to get lost or anything.

Birthday Girl: You're getting good at that.

Wordgirl/Becky: It takes practice. Teddy doesn't appear to have developed any of my powers. So you were saying?

Birthday Girl: Oh yeah. When I was 3, it was my real birthday and my mother said that I could have anything I wanted that day. So I saw a tea party set that I really liked and when the store clerk said that I couldn't have it because I was too young for it, I got really mad and I started to grow bigger and greener. The store clerk and my mom were both surprised by this and once I got the tea set, I shrank back to normal size. My mother took me back to the hospital and the doctor said that I had developed some kind of mutation from the chemicals in the pond. He also recommended that I be put into an institution because I was a danger to society. So when the principal in Bennett Middle suggested that to my mom after I was expelled, it made her mad that someone else had suggested that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. Thankfully, Woodview Middle didn't see it the same way.

Birthday Girl: Yes. So, the doctor also said that my mutation could be a danger to my health some day. So my mother made it her responsibility to keep me happy all the time, so I wouldn't turn into Birthday Girl. And she knew that I was the happiest when it was my birthday and that's the other reason my mom lets me celebrate my birthday everyday. From the time I was 3 up until my mom and me moved to Fair City, my mother did anything I wanted to keep me from becoming Birthday Girl.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is until you met Violet and I. And what about the baby talk?

Birthday Girl: I don't really know the answer to that one. I think my mom thought it was cute or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, is there a possibility that your health is in dire straits now because you turned into Birthday Girl a lot when we were ten year olds?

Birthday Girl: Well, I haven't turned into Birthday Girl since the 8th grade. I guess I'm ok. When I was pregnant with both of my kids, the doctor said I'm very healthy. Well, I have to get going now. I have to pick up Travis from school. It was nice talking to you and thanks for listening.

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen, take care of yourself and remember it's ok to celebrate life everyday but don't go overboard.

Birthday Girl: I won't. I learned my lessons about that.

(She then leaves the park.)

Tobey: (He comes into the park and he sees Becky and their two kids.) Hey there.

Stephanie: Dada!

Tobey: So what's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Eileen just told me the story about how she got her powers and it was kind of sad and upsetting.

Tobey: Can you tell me the story?

Wordgirl/Becky: I rather not. I don't want to tell you unless she says it's ok.

Tobey: Ok. So I was just on my way to work.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yeah, I have to get to class now. I'll bring the children to my parents' house. My dad is at home.

(They kiss and part ways.)

(A month later, it's now Februrary.)

(Wordgirl and Tobey are both at home today with both of their children when they receive a phone call.)

Tobey: (Sees Becky reading to both of her kids.) I'll get the phone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Tobey: (Picks up.) Hello?

Chuck: Hey there, Tobey. It's Chuck.

Tobey: Chuck, you hardly ever call us. Is there something going on that we should know about?

Chuck: Yes, it's my mother. She's very sick and Brent and I are both at the hospital but it doesn't look too good.

Tobey: I'm sorry to hear that. I'll let Becky know.

Chuck: Ok. Thanks.

Tobey: Thanks for calling. (Hangs up.) Chuck's mom is dying. He and Brent are at the hospital right now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Awww, poor Chuck and Brent. Do you want to go over to the hospital?

Tobey: I think it'll be good to do that.

(Later, Tobey, Wordgirl, and their two kids show up at the hospital.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks over to Chuck, who's sitting in the family waiting room.) Hello Chuck.

Chuck: Wordgirl, I'm so glad to see you here. I see that you brought the family. Great looking kids you have.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Stephanie's almost two and Teddy is 3 months old. I myself turned 24 the other day. So, I heard about your mom. I'm sorry to hear that. How's she doing now?

Chuck: I don't know. The doctor won't let me or Brent in to see her.

Wordgirl/Becky: For the record, Brent doesn't know my secret, right?

Chuck: No, you told me to not tell anyone who's not…oh…What's the word?

Wordgirl/Becky: Authorized? It means to confer or confirm power of permission. In other words, to give someone permission to do something. In this case, Brent is not authorized to know my secret.

Chuck: Thanks. You know, you always seem to help me feel better. Even back when we used to battle all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Except the time Miss Power encouraged me to yell at you and I called you a 'big sandwich head.'

Chuck: Oh don't worry about that anymore. You were just a kid and Miss Power was just using you for her own advantage. Or something like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but I made you cry and I didn't like that feeling after awhile.

Chuck: Like I said, don't worry about what Miss Power made you do, anymore.

(Just then, Brent comes over to them.)

Brent: Chuck, the doctor wants to see us now.

Chuck: Ok. I'll be back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll be right here.

(Chuck and Brent listen to the doctor as he tells them that their mother is on the brink of death and she will pass away in like a few minutes.)

(Both sandwich-headed brothers nod and walk into their mother's room sadly together.)

Tobey: (Handing Teddy to Becky and then picking up Stephanie.) What's happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck and Brent are losing their mother. It's sad, especially for Chuck, since he still lives in her basement.

Tobey: You know Chuck needs a friend right now. The same friend who helped Butcher get over the loss of his father.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but only if he asks for help. (Teddy is getting hungry and she begins to nurse him.) There you go.

Stephanie: Mommy. (Points to the door opening.) Door.

(Tobey and Becky both see the door open and out come both Brent and Chuck.)

Tobey: I'll go and see what's up. Come on, Stephie. (Holding Stephanie, he walks over to Chuck and Brent.)

Stephanie: Sad.

Tobey: So what happened?

Chuck: Our mother has just died. (Stephanie sees him crying and she places her hand on his arm and pats him.) Aww, thanks.

Tobey: I'm so sorry about that. What are you going to do now?

Brent: Well, I'm going to go and arrange everything.

Chuck: I'm just going to stay here for a little longer.

Brent: Ok. I have lots to discuss with you later.

Chuck: Ok. (He then goes to sit next to Becky and Teddy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey, I heard what happened. I'm sorry to hear about your mom. She was really sweet.

Chuck: Yeah, she was. Your daughter is a lot like you. She tried to help me feel better, which she did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Um, if you ever want to talk about anything, feel free to let me know. I'll be there to listen and to try to help as best I can. I helped Butcher when he lost his father awhile ago.

Chuck: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I know what it's like to lose parents. Remember I told you all that my birth parents died and just last year, my grandfather, Bampy Botsford had just died. My son never got to meet him.

Chuck: I'm sorry for your loss too.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'm sorry for your loss as well. Just do me a favor, don't go back to being a villain. I don't want to lose my friendship with you, even though I sort of thought of you as my friend when we were battling each other.

Chuck: I promise I won't go back to being a villain. Besides, the last thing my mother said to me was that she's happy to see me and Brent get along and that she's happy that I'm using my talent by doing good things, rather than committing crimes. She said that she wants me to promise to keep it up and be a good citizen. Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I whispered your secret to her.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok and come to think of it, it wouldn't be such a bad thing for Brent to know either. As long as he keeps my secret to himself.

Chuck: I can tell him.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I like to be the one who tells him. You can just be a witness. Just like the time I told you and Butcher, I had Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, the three kid villians, and Granny May there for support. (She then becomes sad.) Granny May. The last time I saw her was last month and she's not doing well at all. She was happy to have met both of my children. And Stephanie really likes her.

Chuck: Yeah, she's nice to children. (Sees the weird look on Wordgirl.) Sorry, I forgot that you were a child when you used to battle her.

Wordgirl/Becky: But you're right, she is nice to children. She loves my kids as if they were her own grandchildren and great-grandchildren. I heard that she has a lot of great-grandchildren now.

Chuck: That's right. She said that she has three kids, five grandkids, and about eight great-grandkids. So thanks for listening to me and for helping me feel better for the loss of my mother. And I promise to not go back to being a villian.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good and like I said, I'm always here if you want to talk. That's what friends are for.

Chuck: Thanks and you're definitely a very good friend, Wordgirl.

(They hug and he cries on her shoulder.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Just remember all the good times you and your mom had. At least you have memories with your mom, I have none with my birth parents.

Chuck: Thanks. I'll see you later, Brent wanted to talk to me about some things important.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(A few days after the funeral, Becky and her female friends and their children come to the Chuck's Sandwich Shop.)

Chuck: Hey Ladies, what would it be today?

Victoria: I'll have the best sandwich here. Roast beef with mayo and lettuce.

Birthday Girl: I'll have the same, but add tomatoes.

Violet: I'll have a grilled cheese with tomatoes.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'll have a PB&J deluxe.

(They then give the orders for their children as well.)

Chuck: Here's your sandwiches.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So how are you and your brother doing?

Chuck: Great. We're still sad because of our mom. But Brent and I were discussing about either me moving in with him or he moving in with me. But we came to the decision that he's going to be moving into our mother's home. I get to keep the basement and he gets to stay in our old room upstairs.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad you both got what you wanted.

Chuck: Thanks. You were really a good listener the other day in the hospital.

Victoria: She is a good listener. She helped me when we were in the 9th grade.

Birthday Girl: And she listened to how I got my powers.

Violet: Becky is the best friend anyone can have.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, you all. You're making me blush.

Stephanie: Mommy.

Chuck: See, even your daughter knows you're a great woman. And now she's picking up that table.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry. Stephanie, put down the table.

Chuck: Wow, she's strong. I can't even lift those tables too well.

Violet: Oh, I have to go. I have to pick up Liam from school. Let's go, Holly.

Holly: Mama!

Violet: Can I have these sandwiches to go?

Chuck: Coming up. (Gives her two take-home boxes.) Here you go.

Violet: Thanks. See you all later.

(Months later, in June. Becky and Tobey both graduate from college.)

(That night, Tobey, Becky, and their two kids are invited over to have dinner with Two-Brains and his family.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So now that you two have graduated from college, what are you going to be doing now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have an interview with Woodview Elementary. I asked if I could work in the school library.

LRW: So you won't be working at the main, head, central library anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll still be working there during the summer and on Saturdays.

Dr. Two-Brains: And what about you, Tobey?

Tobey: I got an interview with the power plant. They are in need of engineers.

Dr. Two-Brains: Is this the same power plant that gave birth to the Energy Monster?

Tobey: I think so. But they still are in need of engineers.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, good luck in that.

Rebecca: I'm going to Kindergarten, Miss Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: My, how time flies. You're becoming a big girl.

Stephanie: School.

LRW: Stephanie says her words very clear, perfect, flawless.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I try to teach her new words everyday. Right now, she knows at least 1000 words and their definitions. She loves it when I read to her. I've also watched her reading to Teddy. I don't know if he understands her or not. He doesn't seem to have my powers.

Tobey: They also seem to have a love for robots. I built Stephanie some toy robots that she can wind-up and move. I'm going to make Teddy some also.

Dr. Two-Brains: So your robot-building skills have come in handy.

Tobey: They sure have. I'm happy that I can still build robots. I haven't built any since I graduated from the 5th grade.

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you two thinking of having more children?

LRW: We thought about it, but I think we're ok with one.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does she have pink eyes?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yep, got those from me.

Wordgirl/Becky: They sure are pretty.

Rebecca: I'm a princess.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you sure are. Do you like Pretty Princess?

Rebecca: Yes, I love Pretty Princess.

Wordgirl/Becky: And guess what, so do I. When I was a little girl, that was my most favorite show in the whole world. I never liked to miss it. Tell you what. I have an old Pretty Princess dress in my closet and I was wondering if you would like to have it?

Rebecca: Really?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it's a little big for you because I wore it when I was ten.

Tobey: Are you talking about the one you wore on Halloween? The time when I was a Samurai and Violet dressed up as Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the one. What I still don't understand is where did everyone get the idea that Wordgirl has a utility belt?

Tobey: Yeah, I still don't understand that one either.

(Later, after LRW puts Rebecca to bed.)

(Tobey and Becky stay a little longer while Stephanie and Teddy sleep in their parents' laps.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So have any of you heard anything about the other villians, like Ms. Question, Whammer, etc.?

Dr. Two-Brains: I heard that Ms. Question had encouraged all of them to go to Victoria Throbheart's seminars.

LRW: And I also heard that Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant, aide, subordinate got married to a man that she met at one of those seminars.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie's married?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes and now Mr. Big sold his mansion and he's now living in the Fair City Retirement Home. He spends all day playing golf and shuffleboard. He seems kind of lonely too. We pass by him in the park and he's always seems sad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, that doesn't sound very good. Does Leslie ever pay him a visit?

LRW: She would, but she's has a son now and Mr. Big isn't too fond of children, kids, offspring.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I know that. Maybe I should go and visit him. I know he's used Lexonite on me and tried to ban me from the city, but he shouldn't be alone all the time.

Tobey: Well, we have to get going now. It's way past the kids' bed time.

(The next day, after work, Wordgirl goes over to the retirement home.)

Receptionist: Hi, can I help you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, I'm Wordgirl and I'm here to see Mr. Big.

Receptionist: Ok. He's in room 235. But you might want to check the golf course.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Thanks. (She then zooms first to his room and then she goes to the golf course and spots him there, playing but he doesn't look happy.) Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: (He turns around and sees Wordgirl, who he hasn't seen in years.) Wordgirl, my I haven't seen you in ages. Man, have you grown up.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's good to see you too. I heard on the grapevine that your assistant Leslie got married a while ago and she's a mom now.

Mr. Big: Yeah. When I retired five or six years ago, she was still living with me. But then, she went to a self-help seminar and then she moved out, got married, and became a mom. I had to sell my mansion because I was there all alone and I didn't like the loneliness after awhile. So what's up with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, well, since most of my villians have quit or retired, I haven't had a lot to do as far as crime-fighting is concerned. So now I'm focused on other things. Like my new career. I'm working at the city's library but I'll soon will be working at Woodview Elementary school in their school library. And I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but I'm also married and I have two kids.

Mr. Big: Wow, two kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I don't like seeing people upset, including my villians. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm there to listen to you.

Mr. Big: Thanks Wordgirl. I appreciate the thoughtfulness. And let me just say, and this is coming from the heart, I'm really sorry for doing all those things to you, like banning you from the city and using Lexonite on you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I forgive you. So do you still have any of your mind-control devices or machines?

Mr. Big: I haven't made one in years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get home. I'll see you soon.

Mr. Big: Thanks for stopping by.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

(She then heads home.)

(Having lunch with Tobey and their kids.)

Tobey: So did you have a visit with Mr. Big?

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feeding Teddy.) Yeah, he seemed a lot happier when I came to see him. I think he feels that no one likes him and that's why no one visits him. He may have been an evil business man, but he shouldn't feel isolated.

Tobey: You're a good person to go and visit him, despite all that he's done to you and lots of other people.

Wordgirl/Becky: The only thing I didn't tell him was my secret. I still don't feel I can trust him with that knowledge. I did tell him that I'm married and that I have two kids. I just didn't tell him who I'm married to. I hope you don't mind that.

Tobey: I don't mind. He doesn't need to know everything. So when was the last time you had a battle with him?

Wordgirl/Becky: When I was 11, just before we graduated from the 5th grade.

Tobey: Man, it's been that long?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. It's cute to know that Tommy, Liam, and Rebecca are going to Woodview Elementary now. Well Liam and Rebecca are going to be in Kindergarten. And Tommy is going to be in the 3rd grade.

Tobey: Pretty soon, he's going to be in the 5th grade. I wonder if any of our old teachers are there still.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ms. Davis and Mr. Dudley are still there. Mrs. Ripley is still there. I think the principal is too. In fact when I go for my interview, she's going to be the one who interviews me.

Tobey: Oh, I have an interview that day as well. My mother said she can stay with the kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. My parents are watching Tim 3 and Tabitha. TJ's kids. TJ and Vanessa are going on a second honeymoon for one week.

Tobey: Oh, did you hear about Reginald?

Wordgirl/Becky: No.

Tobey: I heard that when he closed his jewelry store, that he sold every last bit of jewelry at an auction and now he's retired and guess who's mansion he bought.

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you saying that Reginald bought Mr. Big's mansion?

Tobey: That's right. He's living like a king there too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess there's no longer a jewelry store for villians to rob or for rich people to shop at.

Tobey: Oh, no. Someone bought his space and they are now opening a new jewelry store, but it won't be quite as expensive as Reginald's.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who?

Tobey: I don't know. A newcomer.

(A week later, both Becky and Tobey get their new jobs, but decide to stay at their old jobs, part-time.)

(It's now late August and Becky is starting her new job in the school library as well as continuing to work in the city library.)

(And now that both Tobey's mom and Becky's mom have retired from their jobs, they are able to spend more time with their grandchildren.)

(One day, Wordgirl is sitting in her living room, reading to her two kids when she sees Huggy come on the computer screen.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, how are you doing? (Huggy responds, very good. And you?) I'm doing very well. Have you met my son, Teddy or Tobey the 4th? (Huggy responds, no. He's a handsome boy.) So what's new on Lexicon? (Huggy responds. I have word that Miss Power was caught by the Lexicon intergalactic police and they're bringing her back for a trial.) That's great. She's finally caught. (Huggy responds. I told them about what she tried to do to Earth and they want you and those involved to testify against her.) Hmm, tell them I'll have to have a discussion with those involved the most, then I'll need for you to send a ship to Earth. The other ship is being used as a home. (Huggy responds, Ok, thanks. I'll tell the leaders of Lexicon that you will be coming, possibly with the people on Earth who were involved with the Miss Power incident.) Thanks Huggy. You'll hear from me soon. I miss you, Buddy. (Huggy responds, I miss you too, my dearest friend.)

Tobey: (Comes in from working at the copy shop.) Hey what's up?

Stephanie: Daddy! (She runs to him and hugs his legs.)

Tobey: Stephie, Daddy's happy to see you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Huggy just informed me that Miss Power was caught by the Lexicon intergalactic police force and now she's going to stand trial for all her crimes.

Tobey: Very good news.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it is. The thing is that the leaders on Lexicon want us to come and testify. You, me, and anyone that was involved with the Miss Power incident.

Tobey: Well, all of us villians were thrown in jail. But we can't all go and testify.

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I was thinking that we could bring Chuck, Two-Brains, and Butcher. If Eileen and Victoria want to come, it's ok. If Scoops wants to come, it's ok. I was also thinking of bringing my mom. She took my mom to jail also. I have to let Huggy know. But first we need to have a discussion with the villians.

Tobey: (Dialing Two-Brains' number.) I'm on it.

(Two days later, Chuck, Butcher, and Two-Brains are in Wordgirl's living room. Tobey is entertaining Stephanie and Teddy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I called you all here because, I was contacted by Capt. Huggyface that Miss Power has been caught and is now about to stand trial for her crimes.

Chuck: That's great news. It's the best news we've heard in a long time.

Dr. Two-Brains: Finally that woman is going to pay for what she did to us and to other worlds.

Butcher: What's this have to do with us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I've been asked to come to Lexicon to testify against her and I need to bring others who were involved in the incident thirteen years ago. That would be you all. I could have all the villians involved but that's way too many.

Dr. Two-Brains: So you want to just ask us to come to Lexicon and testify against Miss Power?

Chuck: What does 'testify' mean again?

Wordgirl/Becky: 'Testify' means to make a declaration under oath in court that can be used as evidence. In this case, we are going to testify to the Lexicon court anything that will help put Miss Power into prison or something. But we have to be truthful.

Butcher: So when's this trial going to happen?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure. I have to let Huggy know that you all be coming first. He's going to send a ship, since this one is being used as a home.

Dr. Two-Brains: So we get to come to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess so.

Dr. Two-Brains: Can I bring Rebecca?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why not? Tobey and I are bringing Stephanie and Teddy. I was also going to ask my mother if she would like to come.

Butcher: That would be a very good idle.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you mean 'good idea'.

Butcher: Yeah, that's right. Thanks.

Chuck: You're mom was the one who rallied all of us villians to go after Miss Power.

Wordgirl/Becky: She was also one of the very few who stood up to Miss Power. So are you all on-board for this? I'll tell others but it's important that you three come, aside from Tobey and my mom.

Chuck: If it means Miss Power going to prison for a very long time, then we're with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I knew I could count on you guys.

(Later, Wordgirl informs Huggy that the villians and her mom will be coming to testify against Miss Power and that he can tell the leaders of Lexicon.)

(That evening, while they are getting ready for bed, Wordgirl and Tobey get a call from Eugene May.)

Tobey: I got the phone. Hello?

Eugene: Tobey, it's Eugene. I have some sad news. My Granny May is dying and she wants to see you and Wordgirl like now.

Tobey: Ok, thanks for telling me. (Hangs up and turns around sadly.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What's wrong?

Tobey: That was Eugene May, he called to say that Granny May is dying and she wants to see us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll get the kids and we'll drive over there.

(Soon they arrive at Granny May's home and Eugene lets them in.)

Eugene: I think the kids should stay out here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Stephie, I want you and Teddy to stay here with Mr. May.

Stephanie: Ok Mama.

(She and Tobey pass by some other villians who have come as well.)

Tobey: Hey Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Granny May.

Granny May: (With a very weak-sounding voice.) Nice to see you, Wordgirl. I heard that the authorites on Lexicon had finally caught Miss Power and that you and several others are going to testify against her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I wish you could come as well.

Granny May: I may not be there with you physically, but I'll be there in spirit. You know, even when we were battling each other, you were always my favorite superhero. I liked your sidekick too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Granny May: And I'm so proud of what you've become in these last few years. You're a very strong young lady and I'm so proud to have known you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so proud to have known you as well. You were always very strong and smart. You out-smarted me all the time. You know I went to see Mr. Big awhile ago. He was very grateful that I came to see him.

Granny May: That's what I always loved about you, Wordgirl. You don't hold grudges against anyone. You may have distrust, but you don't hold any grudges and you're not vengeful.

Wordgirl/Becky: Life's too short for petty things like that. I know you villians can and do change. Ms. Question is encouraging the remaining villians to change as well.

Granny May: You are very good influence on us villians. It took some of us a long time to change our ways but it was worth it. And I would also like to apologize for all the wrong doings I did to you and to your sidekick.

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May, I forgave you for that years ago.

Granny May: I know, I just like to say it again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Granny May: I love you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Granny May.

(They hug for awhile.)

(Ten minutes later, Granny May dies.)

(A day or so later, at the funeral for Granny May.)

Priest: If there's anyone here who would like to make say something about the departed, let them now come forward.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello everyone. I'm Becky McCallister. I'm also (She looks around and sees villians who don't know her secret and at this point, she doesn't care anymore about who knows and who doesn't know.) Wordgirl. I've known Granny May since I was ten and she and her grandson, Eugene came to rob the jewelry store for the first time. I have to say that she was one of my most challenging villians. But I admired her more than the others. No offense to the rest of you. (They don't feel offended and agree.) So, that's all I can say about a woman so fascinating and devious all at the same time. I will miss her greatly. Thanks. (She goes to sit with Tobey and her two kids.)

(Later at the end of the funeral, all the villians and Wordgirl gather around the tombstone. And it reads the following: Rest In Peace Grandolyn Edna May AKA Granny May.)

(She was laid to rest next to Kid Potato and Hal Hardbargen.)

Tobey: I didn't know that Hal had died.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, he died like a month ago. Had a sudden heart attack.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is this where all you villians will lay to rest?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, we bought this area years ago. We wanted an area for just us. Fair City Cemetery is pretty large and we were able to get this space for us.

Wordgirl/Becky: I like how you all carved their images onto their tombstones.

Chuck: You seriously don't care who knows your secret anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not at this moment. I still have Doc's amnesia ray in my room of battle memorabilia.

(That night, back at home.)

Tobey: What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't sleep. I keep thinking that pretty soon all of my villians are going to die.

Tobey: Becky, you and I both know that death is a natural part of life. None of us can stop it when it's our time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I need some air. I'll be back soon. (She transforms.) WORD UP! (And she flies to the cemetery.) Hey Granny May, how are you doing? I really miss you. I know we used to battle a lot years ago and I didn't like it when you scammed people out of their money or whatever. But I really admire you and I'm glad that these last few years, we had become friends. I mean 'real' friends. I know you'll be with me, in spirit, when I go to testify against Miss Power. I'll never forget you, Granny May. (Wordgirl has a picture of Granny May and she hugs the picture as she cries and then she returns home to her husband and kids.)

The End…


	7. Chapter 7

Wordgirl's Adult Life

The Trial of Miss Power

(Today, Wordgirl and Tobey are getting ready to go and head back to Lexicon, but not for vacation. They are going to go and testify against Miss Power, the intergalactic villian who had tried to take over Earth when Wordgirl was 11.)

(When Wordgirl and Tobey were living on Lexicon after they had graduated from high school, they had told the leaders of Lexicon all about Miss Power.)

(The leaders of Lexicon had heard of her for years and had decided to go after Miss Power. It took them years, but they had finally tracked down and arrested her.)

(And now Wordgirl, Tobey, and some others are going to travel to Lexicon to testify against Miss Power in order to bring her to justice.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Flies around, feeling nervous about the trip and trying to get everything ready.) We need to get packing!

Tobey: Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: What?! (Calms down.) Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about this trip to Lexicon. I've never brought anyone from Earth, except you.

Tobey: It's ok. I also know that you're nervous about the trial.

Wordgirl/Becky: That I'm not too nervous about.

Stephanie: Mommy, we go on trip?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Stephie. We're going on our trip as soon as we all meet together.

Tobey: So where are we all going to meet?

Wordgirl/Becky: I told everyone to meet at the original crash site.

Tobey: The one where you and Huggy first came to Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. We need to get the kids ready for the trip as well. I'll get Teddy's things together and you can get Stephie's things together.

Tobey: Ok. Let's go, Stephie.

Stephanie: Help Daddy?

Tobey: Sure, you can help. Just not so many toys. (Stephanie moves fast to her room.) Stephie, Daddy can't keep up with you too well. Slow down!

(Soon everyone is waiting at the meeting spot, including those not going on the trip.)

Scoops: I wish we could go with you, but my boss has work for me to do.

Violet: And Tommy and Liam have school.

Scoops: But, we'll be praying for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Birthday Girl: I'm hoping for a victory for you guys too.

Tobey: Thanks.

Travis: Mommy, I want to go with them.

Birthday Girl: Not this time, Travis.

Travis: (Pouts.) You're a mean mommy.

Birthday Girl: Sorry about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Travis, maybe another time I can take you to Lexicon for fun. But this time, we're going there for a boring reason. Ok?

Travis: Ok. Next time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Next time.

Birthday Girl: Wow, that was fabulous.

Violet: I told you how great she is with kids, even ones that aren't her own.

Victoria: Sophia wanted to say something to you.

Sophia: Have best trip.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Sophia.

Chuck: I'm a little nervous about going to another planet. I'm not sure what to do there or anything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, Chuck. I'm going to be there and I'll make sure your trip there will be alright. Ok?

Chuck: Ok. Thanks.

Butcher: Yeah, I'm a little nervous too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, you have nothing to worry about. Lexicon is a safe planet.

Tobey: And the people are very friendly. Trust me. The first Earthling to ever go to Lexicon.

Mr. Botsford: Sally, are you sure I don't need to go with you to Lexicon?

Mrs. Botsford: Yes, you need to stay here and babysit TJ's twins. He and Vanessa have to go on a business trip and Vanessa's parents are visiting relatives in Argentina.

Mr. Botsford: Oh, ok. Well then, good luck with the trial. I'm going to miss both you and Becky. (Hugs his wife and daughter.)

Stephanie: Miss me, Grandpa?

Mr. Botsford: Yes, I'm going to miss my first grandbaby. And my grandson, Teddy.

Rebecca: Daddy, when is the ship coming?

Dr. Two-Brains: It should be here soon. Don't be so impatient.

LRW: Why don't you go and play, enjoy yourself, have fun with Stephanie while we wait?

Rebecca: Ok, alright, fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is everything ok over here?

Dr. Two-Brains: The ship is taking a long time to get here and Rebecca is getting impatient.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry about that.

(Just then a ship, similar to Becky's ship appears in the sky and begins to descend towards the ground.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, it's here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Mom. (After it lands, the door opens and, to their surprise.) Huggy! I'm so happy to see you. (They hug.) You're going to be the pilot, taking us to Lexicon? (Huggy nods yes and gives a thumbs up.)

Chuck: The monkey's going to take us to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy's the best monkey space pilot on Lexicon. (Huggy tells her that he's now higher in rank.) You're now General Huggyface?

Victoria: Wow, he's a general? Maybe Smoochingkin should become a colonel.

Wordgirl/Becky: Another time, Victoria.

Victoria: Right. Good luck at the trial.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks to those not coming. We'll be back as soon as we can.

Tobey: And we'll tell you all about it.

Scoops: I can't wait to hear it all.

Violet: Good luck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Climb aboard everyone. Chuck, Butcher, it's alright guys. I'll be right here with you.

(Butcher and Chuck both look at each other and nod as they hurry on board the ship.) Ok, Huggy, everyone's on board. (Huggy gives a thumbs up.)

Chuck: How long will it take to get there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Usually it'll take about two Earth months to get there. But Huggy is going to speed it up, so it'll take us about three weeks. And while we are there, some people will refer to me, using my Lexicon name.

Butcher: I forgot what that was.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aleena Laria.

Butcher: Wow, that's pretty.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, that's what Granny May said. (She becomes sad.) I'm still upset about Granny May dying.

Dr. Two-Brains: We all are upset about that too. But we should try to move on.

Chuck: And she did say that she will be with us in spirit. I think I know what that means.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I. It means that even though Granny May can't be with us physically, she'll still be with us in spirit. And I'm told that the spirit can never die.

Butcher: I believe it. When my father died, I could still feel his presence sometimes and I don't miss him as bad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, thanks for that, Butcher. You are a really nice guy.

Butcher: Thanks. (He begins to blush a little.)

(Soon after everyone is onboard, Huggy gives the signal that he's ready to lift off.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, everyone. You all need to be belted in. Huggy's about to lift off. And this isn't like the rockets on Earth.

(Soon, the ship is off the ground and the ship zooms off into deep space.)

Chuck: (He looks outside as Earth zooms away from view.) Wow, I've never been in space before. This is very fun. Look how the Earth looks from up here.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's pretty amazing.

Rebecca: Daddy, is that the Moon?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. See, it's not made of cheese. It's just rock.

Rebecca: You're silly, crazy, funny, Daddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm surprised that the moon wasn't the one place you tried to turn into cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: I thought about doing it. But then, I thought that would be way too much cheese.

Wordgirl/Becky: And besides, if you ate the moon, Earth wouldn't be too safe to live on anymore.

Chuck: Why is that?

Wordgirl/Becky: The Moon helps the Earth regulate the seasons and the tides. I think that's right. I'm not too good with science but that's what I learned in school.

Tobey: I think you know more than you think. (Holding Teddy in his lap.)

(A few days later.)

Chuck: What's that?

LRW: I think, believe, trust that's another galaxy.

Chuck: Are we heading towards it?

Dr. Two-Brains: I think so. Maybe that's where Lexicon is located.

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy said this is the galaxy that Lexicon is located in and we should be there in about two days.

Rebecca: Are we there yet?

Dr. Two-Brains: We'll be there soon, Sweetie.

Stephanie: Are we there yet?

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll be there soon, Stephie.

Tobey: Becky, I think Teddy is getting antsy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Here, let me hold him a bit. (Tobey hands Teddy over to Becky.) Are you getting antsy, Teddy? We'll be there soon.

(Two days later, they come up on Lexicon.)

Chuck: Wow, look at all of the red meteors and rocks. (He then looks at Wordgirl, who's feeling a bit light-headed.) You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Those rocks are pieces of Lexonite. The last time Tobey, Huggy, and I passed by here, I was feeling the same as now.

Tobey: (He gets up and moves to comfort his wife.) We'll pass these rocks soon, Becky. I'm right here. (He massages her back and shoulders.)

Stephanie: Mommy sick?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be ok, Stephie. I'm surprised she's immune to this stuff.

Tobey: Maybe because she has some of my DNA in her and that maybe helping her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank goodness for that.

(Pretty soon, they fly away from the pieces of Lexonite and Wordgirl begins to feel better.)

Butcher: You ok now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I'm going to be ok.

(Soon they break through the atmosphere of the planet and Huggy lands them just outside of Lexo City.)

Tobey: This is it. We're here.

(Huggy lands in the main port and once the hatch opens, the Earthlings walk outside and are amazed at everything they see.)

Chuck: Wow, this place looks amazing.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is the main space port in Lexo City. Lexo City is like the capital city. Huggy's home is in the nearby town of Mara. Just over there. Mostly monkey families live there.

(Huggy goes to an official and tells them to announce to the royal family that witnesses from Earth have arrived to testify in the Miss Power trial.)

Capt. Jifara: Hello, I'm Capt. Jifara. I'm Captain of the Guard of the Royal family of Lexicon. I was told that you are the witnesses from Earth.

Wordgirl/Becky: They're from Earth. I'm originally from Lexicon. But I live on Earth now.

Capt. Jifara: Very well. I will take you to the Royal family of Lexicon. And do you have a place to stay while you are here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Sir. I'm Aleena Laria, of the Laria family. I'm the sole survivor.

Capt. Jifara: Very well. Please, come. You Earth beings have nothing to fear. We won't harm anyone of you.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, you guys. You'll be safe.

(They then get into a hovering transport and it takes them through the city and onto the home of the Royal family.)

Mrs. Botsford: Where's Huggy going?

Wordgirl/Becky: He's got a family now. He's going to go and be with them while we go and see the royal family.

Rebecca: Daddy, can we live here?

Dr. Two-Brains: I don't think so, Sweetie. But maybe someday, you can visit here.

LRW: Rebecca's right, correct, on the money. This place is like perfect.

Chuck: I noticed the horde of sandwich shops in this town.

Wordgirl/Becky: Remember when I said that before Huggy, Tobey, and I came here, no one on Lexicon had ever heard of sandwiches? But once I introduced them to the people, they became a huge hit. But you have to remember that the sandwiches are made from meat, dairy, and grains found on Lexicon, not Earth.

Butcher: So what kind of meats are there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I mentioned the lirebeast. They are domesticated and they can be found in the wild as well. Those animals provide most of the meat and the dairy products. The bread is made from a grain called char. It's kind of like wheat. Then there's the tusk fruit. It's used in a lot of their juices. Very sweet and tasty.

(They then arrive at the home of the royal family and are escorted by the Captain of the Guard.)

Capt. Jifara: Sire, the witnesses from Earth have arrived.

King Bolo: Very good. Hello, I'm King Bolo. Welcome to Lexicon. This is my wife, the Queen.

Queen Teera: Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I understand that one of you is Lexiconian?

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be I, Sire. I'm Aleena Laria, on Lexicon. But on Earth, I'm Becky Botsford-McCallister or Wordgirl. I'm a super hero on Earth, in the city of Fair City.

King Bolo: I understand that several years ago, you had an incident involving Miss Power.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is correct, Sire. And these are some of the witnesses involved. I brought them because they had witnessed first-hand the tyranny of Miss Power.

King Bolo: Very well. And what about the children?

Wordgirl/Becky: The children just wanted to come along.

Queen Teera: Very well. I see the children are a bit shy. You children have nothing to fear. No one here will bring harm to you.

Rebecca: (Holding her father's hand for reassurance.) Are you a real queen?

Queen Teera: Yes.

Rebecca: Is there a princess?

Queen Teera: We do have a young daughter, Princess Sela. She's ten.

Rebecca: Wow.

Wordgirl/Becky: We should go now and get settled.

King Bolo: Very well. The trial is tomorrow at 8am. You may be dismissed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, You're Majesty. We'll do our best in the trial.

King Bolo: Very good.

(Wordgirl and her friends leave the palace and head to her family's home, which is close by.)

Mrs. Botsford: So this is you family's home on Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Mom. You all make yourselves comfortable. Tobey and I will get the rooms ready for you all.

Tobey: There may be some food in the ice food box. That's what they call the refrigerator.

Chuck: (Opens the fridge.) There's that bread that Wordgirl mentioned. And there's some meat.

Dr. Two-Brains: And there's the cheese. I wonder what it tastes like. I'm kind of not too sure of this food yet.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Seeing her villians confused and unsure.) Hey guys. I can make you some food.

Mrs. Botsford: Are you sure it's still good, Sweetheart?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. On Lexicon, food lasts longer than it does on Earth. (She then goes to make a sandwich with lirebeast meat and cheese. She then spreads a condiment on it that looks like mayo, but not quite the same. She then garnishes it with tusk fruit and gives them lirebeast milk.) Ok, eat up.

Chuck: Is that mayo?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's called lirma spread. It's like mayo but tastes different. It's not bad tasting.

Chuck: (He takes his finger and tastes a bit of the lirma spread.) MMM, it tastes great. I wish I had this in my arsenal. What's it made from?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not too sure. It took me awhile to find out what mayo was made from.

Chuck: That's easy. It's made from egg yolks, vegetable oil, and many flavorings.

Wordgirl/Becky: Perhaps lirma spread is made the same way. Doc are you going to eat that cheese?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm not sure.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's good. Try it. (He tries it.) Well?

Dr. Two-Brains: It's great. It tastes like a combination of chedder and swiss. Very tasty. The milk is good too.

Wordgirl/Becky: Butcher, how are you liking that lirebeast meat?

Butcher: MMM, good. It tastes a lot like beef, but slightly different.

LRW: And this fruit is very good, tasty, delicious. You said that you can make a smoothy from this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yes. I would like to show you all the beach area. Very romantic. Tobey and I just loved watching the moons in the sky.

Mrs. Botsford: Moons? As in more than one?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I mentioned that Lexicon has three moons. Legein, Lingua, and Mono. The first two also have life on them and the third is a lot like Earth's Moon.

Chuck: Have you ever traveled to the moons?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yes. Tobey and I went to Lingua. It's mostly forest, but has some small villages. Very nice. And Legein has a lot of swamps. And Mono, there's no life on it. But I'm told that people travel there a lot.

Rebecca: Wordgirl, is there a playground here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, there sure is. Actually, there's one on this property. I think my parents built it for me to use.

(Then Wordgirl and Two-Brains take the kids out to the play area on her family's property.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Your family had a huge property. This is almost as big as Mr. Big's mansion.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think it's quite that big. But it's very impressive in size.

Dr. Two-Brains: You seem happy being here on your homeworld.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I am.

Dr. Two-Brains: What's that over there?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the family crypt. When I came here, I learned that my family was buried on the property. I went over there to see my parents' grave. I'm kind of nervous about tomorrow.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't worry. You'll do fine. We'll be there to back you up, just like the last time you faced Miss Power.

(Tobey and LRW come and join them.)

Tobey: Are the kids having fun?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. They seem to be.

LRW: Say, while you are all testifying, giving evidence, attesting against Miss Power, how about if I stay here with the kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: If it's no trouble. Stephie's coming into her powers and…

LRW: Don't worry, fret, be concerned.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. (Later that night, Wordgirl crepts out of her bed and goes to her parents' graves in the yard.) Mom, Dad, it's me, Aleena. I'm here to bring Miss Power to justice and I just want to say I hope I do good. (Instead of seeing a vision of her birth parents, she sees a vision of Granny May.) Granny May?

Granny May: (In spiritual form) Wordgirl, I have a lot of confidence in you, Child. You have always been very brave and confident. Don't worry about anything. You'll do fine tomorrow. Granny May will always be with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Granny May. I miss you very much.

Granny May: (Still in spiritual form.) I miss you too, Child. (She then disappears.)

(Becky then heads back to bed.)

Tobey: (Wakes up.) You ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I was feeling kind of nervous about tomorrow's trial, but now, I'm feeling much better.

Tobey: Very good.

(The next day.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I've never slept better in my life. These Lexiconian beds are like clouds.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey everyone. I hope you're all ready for today's trial.

Chuck: We are. We were just commenting on the beds. Two-Brains says they're like clouds.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, the beds here are very nice. So, who's hungry?

(She goes to make breakfast of eggs from a linkobird and bacon from a lirebeast and more juice from a mixture of tusk fruit and moogle berries.)

Chuck: Can I get a breakfast sandwich?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure can. (She then makes an egg sandwich for Chuck.) Here you go. The eggs come from something called a linkobird and there's more cheese from the lirebeast milk.

Chuck: MMM, very good. Too bad we don't have any of these ingredients on Earth. All we have to work with are eggs from chickens and meat from cows, pigs, chickens, turkeys, and sheep. And dairy products from cows and goats.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you have more to work with on Earth than here. Besides, don't you get all your meat ingredients from Butcher?

Chuck: Yeah, which is why I don't have spend as much.

Butcher: Why charge my best buddy a lot when I don't have spend anything at all?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know Butcher, in the last few years, I've noticed that you speak better and you use the right words more.

Butcher: Remember that speech class I took years ago?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Butcher: Well, I decided to go back and try again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, good for you. I'm proud of you.

Butcher: You're proud of me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, whenever someone I care about accomplishes something, it makes me proud of them.

Butcher: You care about me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure I do. I always had, even when we were battling. I didn't like it when Miss Power said those mean things to you.

Butcher: Yeah, I heard you tell her that calling people mean names makes you uncomfortable.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it does.

Butcher: I also heard her say that she was going to let you teach her to use her words better.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Feels betrayed and lied to.) Yeah, I think she just told me that so I could gain her trust. Then the next day, when she was training me, I told her that using mean words in battle wasn't really my style and then I reminded her that I was going to teach her to use her words better and then she goes and asks me questions about my personal life. And she asks do the villians feel bad about ruining my personal life and I said 'no' and then she said that her way will take you all down quicker and I can get back to my life.

Dr. Two-Brains: She said that to you?

Tobey: I guess we did interrupt your personal life a lot.

Dr. Two-Brains: I remember when we were battling the day before, she wasn't fully paying attention to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: That was because I had promised to help my father with a crossword puzzle, Scoops wanted to take me out for ice cream, and I was going to finally get Sparkletoes pony, but then I had to battle you and I missed all those things. I guess I was kind of upset.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey look, we're sorry that you missed out on a lot of things when you were young.

Chuck: Oh, you were going to get Sparkletoes? The same one I bought? Is that why you got really mad at me? I never seen her so mad.

Wordgirl/Becky: It wasn't so much that you bought it. You said that you don't why you bought it and you were going to sell it later.

Chuck: You know, if you said something, I could've given it to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, I'm so sorry about that. You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. Especially not by me. Miss Power told me that your weakness was how sensitive you are and that I should use that to defeat you and at first I didn't like the idea.

Chuck: Yeah, I heard that. You didn't really want to call me mean names or make fun of my head.

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually, your head makes you uniquely handsome.

Chuck: Really? It does? Thanks. You've always been super nice to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, there aren't too many other people in town with a head like yours. I think Miss Power was just jealous.

Chuck: Thanks.

(Later, they all arrive at the courthouse. LRW is staying at the house with the kids, while the rest testify.)

Judge Nishka: Now the Trial of Miss Power will commence. Are all the witnesses present?

Bailiff: Yes Sir.

Judge Nishka: First we will hear testimonies from the people of planet Kiraina.

Dr. Two-Brains: How long will this take?

Chuck: Shhh, we're in a courtroom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, I don't know how long this'll last. There's probably witnesses from every planet she's been to. Mom, you seem to be relaxed.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, I haven't sat in a courtroom in a very long time.

(The day goes on and on.)

Judge Nishka: Now we will hear testimonies from witnesses from planet Earth. The only planet to defeat her reign of terror.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello citizens of Lexicon. On Earth, I'm Wordgirl or Becky Botsford-McCallister. But on Lexicon, I'm Aleena Laria, the sole surviving member of the Laria family, which perished from the Lexiconian Flu epidemic. (The crowd murmurs.)

Judge Nishka: How did you escape the flu epidemic?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's a very long story. But I was living on Earth at the time, with my adopted family, the Botsfords. Anyway, I'm here, along with several others, who are Earth-born beings, as witnesses to Miss Power's reign of terror. But believe me, it didn't start off like that. She was very convincing when she offered to train me in the ways she trained some other beings on other worlds. I was 11 at the time and I thought her offer was something I wanted. I was impressed when she froze Two-Brains' van and when she defeated Butcher with nothing more than making a hole in the floor. I thought maybe she could teach me more ways of battling my villians. But her training involved me using mean and harsh words.

Judge Nishka: When was the first time you used harsh words on your enemies?

Wordgirl/Becky: The first time was when we went to battle Chuck. (She floats to where Chuck is.)

Judge Nishka: Chuck, can you please stand for the court?

Chuck: (Feeling nervous.) Do I have to?

Judge Nishka: Yes Sir.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok, Chuck. I'm right here.

(Chuck stands up.)

Judge Nishka: As you were saying?

Wordgirl/Becky: Right. Chuck was about to crush City Hall, the home of our city's mayor and my Earth mother and my Earth mother-in-law both have an office there as well, or they used to, since they are both now retired from their jobs. So anyway, Miss Power and I both lift Chuck's enormous sandwich press and took it to some jagged mountains far away and there we went to confront him.

Chuck: Can I take it from there?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, Chuck.

Chuck: Then Miss Power introduced herself to me and I told her my name and she thought it was stupid or something.

Miss Power: It is a stupid name. Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. I mean, come on.

Chuck: She's making me feel upset again.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm right here, Chuck. Don't let her get to you. Remember, that's where she gets all her power.

Chuck: You're right. Thanks Wordgirl. By the way, I like my name. But now I'm just Chuck the Sandwich-Making Guy. I'm not evil anymore. So anyway, Wordgirl tells Miss Power that it's not nice to talk about me in a harsh way. But then I did something stupid and Miss Power urged Wordgirl to yell at me.

Judge Nishka: Did she yell at you?

Chuck: Yeah she did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let me just say that at the time, it felt good to let my feelings out.

Miss Power: You should've seen her too. She was feeling so good and zooming through the skies and then this town idiot shows up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whoa, whoa, whoa! The guy who yells 'help' all the time isn't here to defend himself.

Miss Power: Probably got lost somewhere.

Wordgirl/Becky: As funny as that sounds, that wasn't very nice. The Help guy maybe irritating but he always helped me out in telling me what's going on. And he always seems to know where I am.

Miss Power: People this is what I'm telling you. This woman was the weakess superhero I've come across. She thought my brand of justice was too harsh.

Wordgirl/Becky: It was too harsh. She also encouraged me to insult Tobey. Teasing him about his mother showing up wasn't too bad, I guess.

Tobey: No, that wasn't. Actually, I find that kind of good.

Wordgirl/Becky: It was what I said later that upset him. Tobey and I are the same age. We attended school together and he's always been very confident in himself. At the time, I found it annoying, but now I find it very intriguing.

Miss Power: But he was harsh to attack the city with robots for no reason.

Wordgirl/Becky: Miss Power, Tobey did have a reason for attacking the city with robots, but you might find it dumb. Tobey was in love with me when we were kids. He had always had a major crush on me. His robots were usually there to get my attention.

Miss Power: That is stupid. Can't he get a girl the old-fashion way? Didn't his father teach him about girls?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, do you want to tell this one?

Tobey: Sure thing. (He stands up.) The reason my father didn't teach me about girls is because he left me and my mother when I was a baby. At least that's what my mother told me. I had no male role-models to teach me about girls. And the only other male role-models were the adult guy villians. And they had no girlfriends.

Miss Power: So now, you're a lonely man with no girlfriend still?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, he's not.

Tobey: Wordgirl and I have been together since we were 13.

Wordgirl/Becky: And he won my heart because I realized he's a very nice guy. And he wouldn't do anything to harm me.

Miss Power: He threatens you with robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey just likes to watch me defeat his robots.

Tobey: She's so beautiful when she was punching and demolishing my robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love Tobey so much that we're now married and we have two kids.

Miss Power: What? You married one of your villians? Wasn't there ever a rule against that type of thing?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, there's not. There was no rule in the book that says a superhero can't marry a villian. I admit that I was against them being together, but they are happy together and that's what's important.

Miss Power: Ugh! This is getting too mushy for me. This freak only says that because he doesn't have anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: First, Doc isn't a freak. Second, he got married before I did. Third, he's a father too.

Miss Power: He is too a freak. What person goes around town with a mouse brain stuck to his head like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: You see, Your Honor. This is what Miss Power did the whole time she was on Earth. She bullied people and made them feel upset. She even had me doing it to the people I care about, including my family and my sidekick, Huggy.

Judge Nishka: Did Miss Power kill anyone while she was terrorizing Earth?

Wordgirl/Becky: Thankfully, no. But when I was coming to the battle, she was about to kill Doc here. And later, I found out that during the battle, Tobey and my Earth mom were standing on top of one of Tobey's robots and Miss Power had tossed it away, sending Tobey and my mom to their deaths. Luckily, Doc's former henchmen were there to catch them. I still thank them for that too.

Miss Power: It was their faults for being on that robot.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, if I did that same thing, I would've caught them so they couldn't fall to their deaths.

Miss Power: That's what makes me a leader and you, nothing.

Butcher: Hey, thinking of someone's safety doesn't make them nothing. Wordgirl has always made sure that we were safe during our battles.

Miss Power: Even though you all had threatened her life?

Chuck: We never really wanted to kill Wordgirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's just in the heat of the battle, that we say and/or do things that could destroy her. But in the end, we're glad that we didn't kill her.

Tobey: Because if we had ever killed her, accidently or otherwise, she wouldn't be here to help us. And I could never live with myself.

Miss Power: But you're villians. You're not supposed to have feelings for the hero or anyone at all.

Butcher: You can't tell us how to be villians. Besides, a lot of us aren't villians anymore.

Miss Power: What? You must've said something to make them stop.

Wordgirl/Becky: Actually no. I didn't do anything. Well, I advised Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman to give up being villians because they were getting married and wanted a child. So I told them that they should quit for the sake of the child. I wasn't thinking of myself, I was thinking about their future child.

Miss Power: Who's Lady Redundant Woman? Wait, was she that woman who made paper copies of herself?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's her. She's not here because she's watching the children. But she's was one of my villians too. She wasn't too difficult to defeat but she's not really all that bad. In fact, none of my villians are really. You were the only villian who was a real threat to everyone. You tossed more people into jail than the cops and I did together.

Judge Nishka: We'll take a recess and I will decide Miss Power's punishment.

(During the recess.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I just want to go on record that if I said anything to offend any of you, I'm sorry.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? You said nothing insulting about us or anyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, did you really like watching me punch and demolish your robots?

Tobey: Well, yes, I did, very much so. Sure I didn't like to have to repair them and I didn't like having my mother pull me by the ear, but yes, I loved watching you defeat my robots.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, when we get back home, we can play another game of Crash or Pie.

Tobey: MMM, sounds very romantic.

(They kiss.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ugh!

Chuck: What's Crash or Pie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Crash or Pie is this game that Tobey and I play a lot. We started playing it back when we were kids. It's a word game. Where someone will say a word and the other person will come up with a word similar to it. Like if I said, 'Beautiful'.

Tobey: Then I would say, 'Gorgeous'.

Chuck: Oh, I get it. Can I play?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. How about you say a word?

Chuck: Ok. Um, (He ponders about a word to say.) 'Villain'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great word. 'Criminal'.

Butcher: OOO, can I play?

Tobey: Go for it.

Butcher: Thanks. Um, what's the word we're using?

Wordgirl/Becky: 'Villain' is the original word and I said 'Criminal'.

Butcher: Hmmm, 'Felon'?

Wordgirl/Becky: Good job. That speech class is really helping you.

Dr. Two-Brains: Can I play?

Tobey: Sure.

Dr. Two-Brains: I know another word for 'villain'. 'Gangster'.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, can I play?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Mom.

Mrs. Botsford: Ok. 'Thug'.

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, Mom.

Mrs. Botsford: I've been putting villains away for years. I know all the different terms for 'villain'.

(The Bailiff comes into the hall.)

Bailiff: The trial is about to begin again. Please everyone must return to the courtroom.

(As soon as everyone is in the courtroom.)

Judge Nishka: I've heard all the evidence by every witness from over 100 worlds. Miss Power, you are hereby sentenced to spend the rest of your life on the prison planet, Millina. As for your sidekick, Colonel Gigglecheeks, he will be placed into exile on planet Bikomosa for 100 years

Chuck: What does exile mean?

Wordgirl/Becky: Exile means absence from own country or in this case homeworld by court order as a punishment. In this case Gigglecheeks is being punished by going to live on another homeworld and is not allowed to return to his own.

Chuck: I get it now, thanks.

Judge Nishka: Guards, take Miss Power back to her cell and take Gigglecheeks to the space port.

Miss Power: (As she's being taken back to her cell, she glares at Wordgirl.) You little trouble-maker. I'll get you for this someday. I'll bust out of prison and I'll come after you and when I do, I'll kill you! Do you hear me? I'll kill you and anyone who gets in my way!

Mrs. Botsford: Don't you dare threaten my daughter like that!

Tobey: You heard her! Don't threaten my wife!

Miss Power: What's wrong, Wordgirl? Can't you stand up for yourself? Do you need people to back you up?

Wordgirl/Becky: There's nothing wrong with having people to back me up! It doesn't make me weaker!

Miss Power: I beg to differ. I have nothing to fear about your back up. All you have are your villian husband, a man who has two brains and is obsessed with cheese, a man who smells like rotten meat, and a whining man with a sandwich for a head. And of course, your mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: First, don't talk about them like that. Second, I rather have them back me up than someone like you.

(Miss Power is finally taken back to her cell and the trial comes to an end.)

Judge Nishka: Don't worry about Miss Power busting out. Planet Millina is 10 light-years away from here and about 20 light-years from Earth. And once the prisoners are taken there, they never return.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you're right.

Chuck: What are light-years?

Dr. Two-Brains: I know this one. A light-year is the distance that light travels. One light-year is approximately 5.88 trillion miles away.

(Later, the whole group heads back to the house.)

Stephanie: (She hears the door open and when she sees her mom and dad, she's excited.) Mommy! Daddy! You home!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bends down to pick up her daughter.) We're home, Stephie. We're you a good girl for Mrs. Boxleitner?

Stephanie: Yes. I play with Becca.

Rebecca: Stephanie is my best friend. We played with dollies. (She sees her father.) Daddy! Did you win?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, we won.

Rebecca: I knew it. (She hugs her father's waist.)

LRW: (She greets Two-Brains with a kiss.) So, how was the trial, hearing, court case?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He kisses her again.) It went great. Wordgirl told the judge everything Miss Power did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then Miss Power threatened us as she was being taken back to her cell.

Chuck: But she's going to prison on this prison planet.

LRW: Wow, thank goodness we never did anything too bad, horrible, terrible to taken to be a prison planet.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Holding Stephanie in her arms.) I don't think anyone of you would ever do anything wrong enough to have a punishment like that. So, Rebecca said that you two are best friends.

Stephanie: Best friends.

(That night, as they are all asleep, ready to leave to head home in the morning, Wordgirl begins having a nightmare where Miss Power does escape and returns to Earth and in her nightmare, Miss Power kills everyone Wordgirl cares about, including her villians, friends, and family.)

(Wordgirl jerks awake and is relieved that it was a nightmare.)

(But that nightmare makes her feel uneasy and she decides to look in on everyone to make sure they're alright.)

(She looks over at her husband, Tobey, who she loves dearly and she sees that he's asleep, then she checks on her children, Stephanie and Teddy.)

(She then goes to the next room and checks on her Earth mother.)

(She then makes her way to the next room, which is occupied by both Chuck and Butcher.)

(She then heads to the last room, occupied by Two-Brains, LRW, and Rebecca.)

(As she is leaving.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, what are you doing up?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry. I just had this horrible nightmare and I just thought I check on everyone. To make sure you're all alright.

Dr. Two-Brains: Everyone is doing ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry that I woke you up.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's ok. I appreciate the concern. Do you want to talk about it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know.

Dr. Two-Brains: Come on. We can talk in the kitchen. It'll make you feel better to talk about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(In the kitchen, they get cookies made from Lexiconian grains and milk and Two-Brains gets some cheese snacks.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So, do you want to tell me your nightmare?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, in my nightmare, Miss Power had busted out and escaped the prison planet and she makes her way to Earth. She then goes around and begins to kill everyone I care about, including those not here. At the end, she's tells me, "Now that I've killed everyone you've ever cared about, I will now kill you too!" And that's when I woke up and wanted to check to make sure everyone was safe. In my dream, she killed my husband, my children, my parents, my brother, his family, all you villians and your families, my best friends. (She then begins to cry.) I'm sorry that I'm upset over a nightmare.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, it's ok to feel upset about something like that. Nightmares can make anyone upset. Can I tell you something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Dr. Two-Brains: Back when you defeated her the first time, I had nightmares for weeks after that. They always were the same thing. Miss Power defeats you again and she ends up destroying us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Letting Miss Power train me was the one of the worst mistakes in my life.

Dr. Two-Brains: My worst mistake was buying Squeaky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess we all make mistakes like that.

(Later, after finishing up their snacks, they head back to their rooms.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I'll see you in the morning.

Wordgirl/Becky: See you then too. And thanks.

(He gives her a wink.)

(The next day, the group get ready to leave to head back to Earth.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, is Huggy taking us home again?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, Mom.

(The transport arrives to bring them to the space port.)

(When they arrive, they meet up with Huggy, who's brought his family of monkeys.)

Mrs. Botsford: Can I still call you 'Bob'? (Huggy nods yes.) So are these your babies? (Huggy squeaks.) Oh they are so precious.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Lillybud. Are you taking care of Huggy here? Making sure that he's fed well? (Lillybud nods yes.) Very good.

Rebecca: Mommy, Daddy, look at the baby monkeys. They are so cute.

LRW: Yes they are.

(Soon the group boards the ship and Huggy hugs Lillybud and his offspring and heads into the ship as well to take his former partner and her friends and family home.)

(Soon, they lift off into space and head home.)

(A few days later, they land back on Earth, in the same spot where they had left from.)

(Once they exit, they are greeted by those who didn't go with them.)

Violet: Becky, we all missed you.

Wordgirl/Becky: We all missed you guys too. But we won and Miss Power is going to prison on a prison planet far away from here.

Scoops: That's great news.

Mr. Botsford: Sally, Becky, we missed you both.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky and I missed you too, Honey. (They kiss.)

(Soon everyone is reunited and, after many hugs from Becky, Huggy returns to Lexicon.)

(Later, everyone begins to head home.)

(On the way home, Becky decides to make a stop at the Fair City Cemetery first.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She places flowers down on Granny May's grave.) Thanks for being there with me, Granny May. We won and Miss Power is getting the punishment that she deserves.

Tobey: Are you ready to go home now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Come on. (She smiles back at the grave and then she sees a vision of Granny May smiling back at her as well.)

(Lying in bed.)

Tobey: What are you thinking about?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was just thinking, have we truly seen the last of Miss Power?

Tobey: She's far away. Light-years away.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, that's what we thought when we were in the 7th grade when we learned that we were going back to our old school. We thought we were rid of Steven Nickolas and his friends, but they kept coming back to harass and torment us.

Tobey: Well, I think this is different.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope you're right. I don't want to learn the hard way and find out she's returning.

Tobey: You know what? If she does return somehow, you won't be fighting her alone.

(Meanwhile on the prison planet, Millina.)

Guard #1: Ok, Miss Power. In you go.

Miss Power: Very well. I will get that little Wordgirl, if it's the last thing I do.

Guard #1: Oh, I forgot. This collar will prevent your powers from working. You will wear it whenever you are out of your cell. Once in your cell, your powers will still cease to work.

Miss Power: Curses! No! (That night, as Miss Power sleeps in her cell, she's awaken by a vision.) Who's there?

Granny May: (In spiritual form.) If you go anywhere near my girl, I will make your nightmares come true.

Miss Power: What?

Granny May: You heard me, you tyrannical bully. Don't mess with Wordgirl or anyone else for that matter or you will answer to Granny May and to many others here.

Mr. Laria: Like us.

Miss Power: Who are you two?

Mr. Laria: We're Wordgirl's birth parents from Lexicon.

Mrs. Laria: Don't ruin our daughter's happy life on Earth.

Miss Power: How did you find out about me?

Mrs. Laria: We watched over our daughter at the trial and this Earth woman told us about what you did to her when she was a child.

(Mr. and Mrs. Laria disappear first, glaring at Miss Power.)

Granny May: I'm leaving now. But remember my warning. You harm that child and I harm you. (She then disappears.)

(Miss Power sits in her cell for half the night, without getting any sleep.)

(Back on Earth, Becky is asleep alongside Tobey, when she hears a voice in her head, telling her to go to the library in the home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (In the library.) Who's there?

Granny May: (In spiritual form.) I'm sorry to have come at this hour, but I wanted to tell you that I gave a warning to Miss Power. That if she even thought about harming you or anyone, I would make her life miserable.

Wordgirl/Becky: You didn't have to do that.

Granny May: Yes I did. You shouldn't have to worry about Miss Power anymore, my child. You're a wife and mother. You need to focus on raising your family and not on tyrants like Miss Power. I will be watching over you and everyone. I also met your birth parents. They gave Miss Power the same warning.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks. I'll try not to worry too much about Miss Power. Thanks for being a good friend and thank my birth parents for me.

Granny May: I will, my child. Bless you and may you have a happy life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I love you.

Granny May: Love you too, my child.

Wordgirl/Becky: And tell my birth parents that I love them too.

Granny May: They know you do.

(She then disappears and Becky returns to bed.)

Tobey: Are you ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Never better, Tobey. Never better. I love you.

Tobey: I love you too.

(Miss Power is gone forever out of their lives. Granny May and Wordgirl's birth parents will make sure of it.)

The End…


	8. Chapter 8

Wordgirl's Adult Life

A Friend in Need

(After Becky's 25th birthday in March.)

(As Wordgirl, she's coming to visit Mr. Big, who lives in the retirement home.)

Receptionist: Hi Wordgirl. Have you come to see Mr. Big?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes.

Receptionist: He's got other visitors at the moment, but you may go.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She zooms to the golf course, but doesn't see him there. Then she tries the shuffleboard court, not there. Then his room, not there. She then heads to the recreation room and she sees him there, as well as Leslie and her one year old son, Scott.) Hello? Am I interrupting anything?

Mr. Big: Wordgirl. No, you're not interrupting anything. Come in.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Leslie. And this must be your son.

Leslie: Yes, his name is Scott. Scott, say 'hi' to Wordgirl.

Scott: Hi.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi. He's cute. Reminds me of my own son. So how are things with you, Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: I'm doing very good. I never realized how much fun children can be.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I love children. Remember I have two of my own.

Mr. Big: You should bring them the next time you visit. Didn't I tell you, Leslie? Wordgirl visits me a lot.

Leslie: Yes, I've heard that she visited Granny May for a long time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I still visit her. She may be gone, but I don't want to forget her. My husband, kids, and I often visit her in the Cemetery.

Leslie: That's very nice of you, Wordgirl.

Mr. Big: Considering that Granny May was one of your villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I visit you, and you're one of my villains. I visit Chuck, Butcher, Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman, Birthday Girl and her family, Victoria Best and her family. I have no hatred of any of you.

Mr. Big: You don't? You know, that's what I like about you, Wordgirl.

Leslie: I like that too. (Just then, Scott takes a hold of his mother's arm and she wails in pain.) Ahh!

Mr. Big: Leslie?

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok? What's wrong with your arm?

Leslie: Um, it's nothing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie. Let us see.

Leslie: Ok. Fine. (She removes her jacket and up and down both arms, they see scars and bruises.)

Wordgirl/Becky: What happened to you?

Mr. Big: How did you get those scars and bruises?

Leslie: It's nothing. (Both Mr. Big and Wordgirl are standing there, not taking 'Nothing' as a real answer.) Ok. My husband, Brad. He's been hurting me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie, you're tougher than that. You're a black belt in martial arts. Why would you let your husband hurt you like that?

Leslie: I don't know. He says that I deserve it.

Mr. Big: And you believe him?

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie, you're a very intelligent woman. You know very well that no man has the right to hurt a woman. In fact, no person has the right to injure another person at all. When did this start?

Leslie: It started a little after I got pregnant with Scott. Brad was never interested in having children. He just wanted it to be just us and all. Then he started cheating on me. I told him to stop and he hit me, saying that I don't have the right to tell him what to do. Then when Scott was born, he never paid much attention to him and always shoved him away.

Mr. Big: Wait, where did you meet this guy?

Leslie: Victoria Best's seminars. She was having this seminar on how to improve your life and all and that's when I met him. Ms. Question came with me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll talk to Victoria the next time I see her.

Mr. Big: Go on, with your story.

Leslie: We started dating and I really fell in love with him and I've never really had a real relationship before.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie, I totally understand what you're talking about.

Leslie: Before that, I was working for Mr. Big and never really had time to date or anything. So Brad and I got married. It was a small ceremony with his friends and some of mine. Ms. Question was my witness. She didn't really like him too much, but never really voiced her opinion. Anyway, skipping ahead, after Scott was born, Brad became more angry by the day and he would often leave and not come back, but when he did, he usually started to hit me and tell me that it's my fault that he's hitting me. I used to tell him to stop, but after awhile, it became routine. And recently, I just found out that I'm pregnant again, and when I told Brad, he became very upset and he hit me so hard, that he left these scars and bruises on both of my arms. (She then begins to cry.)

Mr. Big: Leslie, it'll be ok. (He then puts his arm around her and tries his best to comfort her as she cries on his shoulder.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big, you're being so sweet. I never knew you to be this sweet to anyone.

Mr. Big: Thank you, Wordgirl. Living in here these past few years, I realize that my money wasn't what made me happy anymore. I mean, I still like my money, but it's not the same anymore. My friends are more important to me. My money doesn't visit me when I'm feeling lonely, my friends do. And Leslie, you were always one of my best friends, aside from being my assistant.

Leslie: (Wipes tears from her eyes.) Thank you, Sir.

Wordgirl/Becky: Leslie, I won't let you get hurt anymore. Do you have another place to stay?

Leslie: I can ask Ms. Question if I can stay with her, but I don't want to burden her with me and my son.

Wordgirl/Becky: Call her anyway.

Leslie: Ok. (She goes and calls Ms. Question.)

Ms. Question: Hello?

Leslie: It's Leslie, I'm over at the retirement home, talking to Mr. Big and Wordgirl.

Ms. Question: What are you doing there?

Leslie: Well, I went to visit Mr. Big and Wordgirl came by. I told them about what Brad did to me.

Ms. Question: Are you finally going to take my advice and leave him?

Leslie: Wordgirl advised me to leave him, but I don't have anywhere to go.

Ms. Question: Do you want to stay with me? You and your son?

Leslie: Thanks, I just didn't want to be a burden on you.

Ms. Question: Why would I ask if it was going to be a problem?

Leslie: Thanks. I have to go and get some of my son's things and then I'll be over there.

Ms. Question: Do you think that's safe?

Wordgirl/Becky: I heard her question. Leslie, I'll go with you so you can gather your personal belongings and to make sure that you and your son are safe.

Mr. Big: Actually, why not let your son stay here with me? I can look after the boy while you and Wordgirl go and get your things.

Leslie: It won't be a problem?

Mr. Big: No way.

Leslie: Well then, thanks. I'll be over as soon as Wordgirl and I finish. Thanks.

(They end their phone call and Wordgirl takes Leslie back to her town home.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait, I know this neighborhood. It's where Two-Brains and Lady Redundant Woman live. Why didn't you just go to their house?

Leslie: Actually, I didn't know they lived here. Brad never lets me get out too much. He's home by the way.

Wordgirl/Becky: Brad? (Leslie nods 'yes'.) Don't worry, about him. He's never met Wordgirl before.

Leslie: Yeah, that's right. He's never really heard of you.

Wordgirl/Becky: This will be interesting. Go on and get your things. Don't be afraid.

(As soon as the door opens.)

Brad: Where the heck have you been, Leslie?

Leslie: I told you that I was going to go and visit a friend today.

Brad: You know better than to talk to me like that. (He walks over to her and is about to hit her, when he's stopped by Wordgirl.) Who the heck are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm Wordgirl and I've known Leslie since I was a child when she used to work for Mr. Big. Leslie, go and gather your things and I'll make sure Brad here doesn't harm you. (Leslie nods 'ok' and then makes her way to her room and her son's room.) Can I ask why you think it's ok to hit a woman?

Brad: That's the way my father raised me. He told me that women are supposed to be subordinate to men and that we are the ones in charge of the home.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why did you go to a seminar about improving yourself?

Brad: My buddies said that it's the perfect place to meet women who have issues.

Wordgirl/Becky: You do know that Leslie is a black belt and an ace gymnast, don't you?

Brad: Yeah, so. She even had her own martial arts and gymnastic studio, before I told her to quit and raise her son.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's your son too. Leslie didn't make him alone.

Brad: She didn't have to have him at all. She could've gotten an abortion.

Wordgirl/Becky: And then she would be living with the guilt that she took the life of her unborn baby, for the rest of her life because her heartless husband told her to do it.

Brad: Have you ever had an abortion?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I have not. I've never taken the life of anyone and I don't ever intend to.

Brad: You must be a weak superhero if you've never taken the life of anyone. Everyone knows that the best superheros always kill their villians.

Wordgirl/Becky: You must not know this town too well, do you?

Brad: No, I moved here like three years ago.

Leslie: Wordgirl, I've finished packing my things.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'll take you over to your friend's house and then you can go and get your son.

Leslie: Thanks for your help. You're a really great superhero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Leslie.

Brad: Hey, you're not going anywhere, Leslie! (He pulls on her arm, preventing her from leaving.)

Leslie: (She puts down her belongings and gives her husband a karate kick in his gut.) I'm filing for divorce, Brad. And I'm going to get total custody of our son and unborn child and I'm going to get a restraining order on you as well. Let's go, Wordgirl. (She picks up her belongings.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And by the way, Leslie is one of my villains.

(They leave Brad laying on the floor of his town home and Wordgirl takes Leslie over to Ms. Question's apartment.)

Ms. Question: Wordgirl? What are you doing here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I helped Leslie gather her things from her town home.

Ms. Question: What did she need help with?

Wordgirl/Becky: I kept her ex-husband from bothering her.

Leslie: She was a really great help.

Ms. Question: Didn't I tell you about the time she helped me, when I got hit by that truck?

Leslie: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: And to think, I was pregnant at the time too.

Ms. Question: You were pregnant?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I was.

Leslie: Wow, she's a super mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Well, I have to get going. Do you need me to go with you when you pick up your son?

Leslie: I should be ok.

Ms. Question: Have you forgotten that I can make hovering question marks?

Wordgirl/Becky: Right. Well, I'll be around if you need anything.

Leslie: Thanks for your help. (She then hugs Wordgirl like they were best friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Some day, I may tell you my secret identity. But not at this time.

Ms. Question: You are going to tell us your secret identity?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why not? But you have to earn my trust if you want me to tell you. But it's getting late and I really need to get home. See you both around. (She then takes to the sky and zooms off, after waving bye.)

Leslie: She's grown up a lot since she was a kid.

Ms. Question: Do you think we can earn her trust?

Leslie: She's earned mine.

(A month later, Leslie divorces her husband, Brad and gets a restraining order on him as well.)

(Brad then decides to leave Fair City and move to Center View and decides to disown his son and unborn child.)

(Leslie and Mr. Big are better friends now and Mr. Big loves Scott as if he were his own son.)

(Nine months later, in December, Leslie gives birth to a baby girl, she names Lilly.)

(It's now April and after Stephanie has turned 4.)

(In their front yard, Becky is teaching Stephanie how to use her powers.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok Stephie. Watch Mommy.

Stephanie: Wait for me, Mommy. (She zooms after her mother.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How about we see how fast you can go?

Stephanie: Ok Mommy.

(They both zoom through the sky.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, you're really fast.

Stephanie: Am I faster than you, Mommy?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think so. Let's go back and practice your words and definitions.

Stephanie: Ok. (She then hears something in the distance.) Mommy, I hear something from far away.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's your super hearing. What do you hear?

Stephanie: Um. I hear people crying for help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on. Do you remember our battle cry?

Stephanie: Yes!

Wordgirl/Becky & Stephanie: WORD UP!

(And they zoom over to where the problem is.)

Stephanie: Mommy, it's a fire!

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephie, I don't want you to get hurt. Can you stay out here?

Stephanie: But I want to help you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, how about we use the ice breath?

Stephanie: Ok.

(Then both mother and daughter superheros use the ice breath and they put out the flames.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, Stephie. Now, stay here while I go and find anyone inside.

Stephanie: Ok.

(Wordgirl zooms into the building and find Ms. Question, Leslie, and both of Leslie's children, all alive and unharmed by the fire.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You four ok?

Ms. Question: Are you here to save us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. Leslie, I'll take your kids out first.

Leslie: Will they be safe?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have someone helping me. (She takes both kids and zooms them out of the building.) Stephie, stay with these kids.

Stephanie: Ok Mommy.

(Wordgirl zooms back inside and rescues Ms. Question and Leslie.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you two ok?

Leslie: Yes, we're fine. How are my children?

Wordgirl/Becky: They're safe.

Ms. Question: Who's that mini-Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's my daughter. This was her first mission.

Ms. Question: Really? How old is she?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's 4.

Leslie: She looks just like you did, when you were younger.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Only I didn't start superhero work at 4. She's the one who I was pregnant with when I helped you, Ms. Question. A better question would be, how did the fire start?

Leslie: We don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you all are going to need a place to stay. You can stay with us for awhile.

(They head back to the hideout.)

Ms. Question: Was this your hideout?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, it sure was. My family and I live in it now. This property was given to us by Granny May. Her mother used to have a home here and it was torn down after she had died and Granny May said that we can have it.

Teddy: (Sees his mother and sister in the sky.) Mommy! Sissy!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Teddy. Mommy and Sissy are back. We brought some friends too.

Teddy: Yay.

(They land.)

Ms. Question: Is this another child of yours?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, this is my son, Teddy. Well, his full name is Theodore McCallister the 4th. But his father's nic-name is…

Ms. Question: You're married to Tobey, aren't you?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. And we named our son after him. We just call him 'Teddy'.

Leslie: How old is he?

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy just turned two back in November.

Tobey: Hey, there's my girls. (He kisses Wordgirl and then hugs and kisses Stephanie, then he sees Ms. Question and Leslie, along with two other kids.) So what's going on here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, their apartment caught fire and they need a place to stay for awhile until they find somewhere else to live.

Tobey: And you offered to let them stay here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. And I think it's about time I told them who I am.

Tobey: Hey, that part is up to you, Hon.

Stephanie: Please Daddy.

Tobey: Well, sure. Why not? Hello Ms. Question, Leslie. Long time, no see. What's been happening?

Leslie: We've been doing ok, Tobey. Have you met my kids? This is Scott and Lilly.

Tobey: Hey there.

Scott: Hi. (He then hides behind his mom.)

Tobey: (Bends down to Scott.) Hey there.

Ms. Question: Wow, Tobey sure had gotten big, didn't he?

Leslie: I'm in agreement.

Tobey: Teddy, why don't you go and show Scott your toys?

Teddy: Ok. Toys. (Points towards the house.)

Scott: Toys.

Stephanie: I'll take them. Come on.

(As the three kids walk into the house.)

Ms. Question: Aren't they the cutest kids?

Leslie: So you don't mind us staying here for awhile?

Wordgirl/Becky: No. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to stay.

Ms. Question: Did that statement make sense or what? So, did you ever catch the guy who hit me with his truck and then drove off?

Wordgirl/Becky: We haven't seen him around.

Tobey: And we probably never will. So do you know how the fire in your building started?

Ms. Question: What makes you think we know?

Leslie: We don't know how it started.

(Later, they get settled in, while the kids play and Leslie puts Lilly down for a nap.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So are either of you hungry?

Ms. Question: What do you have?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, we have sandwiches, pizza, and hotdogs.

Leslie: Anything will be fine.

(As they eat together.)

Tobey: Um, since you're going to be here for awhile, we have decided to share something with you.

Wordgirl/Becky: This is about my secret identity. And Leslie, I know you're still communicating with Mr. Big and I still don't really trust him with this information.

Leslie: I understand and I promise to not tell Mr. Big.

Tobey: Ms. Question?

Ms. Question: You want me to keep the information to myself?

Tobey: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. My real name is Becky Botsford-McCallister. You both probably know my mom, the former District Attorney Sally Botsford.

Ms. Question: She's your mom?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, but she's retired now, as is Claire McCallister. So do you think you can keep this information to yourselves?

Ms. Question: I can't tell my former villain classmates?

Wordgirl/Becky: Nope, not Big Left-Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, or Timmy Timbo. And definitely not the Coach or Whammer.

Ms. Question: Did you know that they all quit or retired?

Wordgirl/Becky: I know that. Whammer, I think, is the only one still around.

Leslie: He's trying to be good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, good for him. But I still don't want any of them to know.

Ms. Question: Since you did help me a few years back, wouldn't it be decent of me to honor your request?

Stephanie: Mommy, can I play with Rebecca today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Rebecca's in school right now. I'll ask her dad if she can come over later. Ok?

Stephanie: Ok. Mommy, you said that you were going to teach me words today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right. I'm sorry, Sweetie. We can do that as soon as Teddy takes his nap.

Tobey: Why don't I take Teddy to the copy shop with me? Bea doesn't mind him being there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. And after we finish practicing, we can call Rebecca's dad and see if Rebecca can come to play.

Stephanie: Yay!

(Later, as Wordgirl teaches Stephanie words and their definitions and Lilly and Scott are taking naps, Ms. Question and Leslie are talking.)

Ms. Question: Don't you find it odd that this is the same little girl who used to take us to jail?

Leslie: Yes. But Wordgirl's always been very nice to us villains.

Ms. Question: Did you know that I agree with you?

(A few days later, on a Saturday, Leslie and Wordgirl are walking in the park with their kids, Ms. Question works for the Baker now, having gone to pastry college like her mother wanted her to, before she became a villain.)

Leslie: (She sees her ex-husband driving past them in his car.) I think my ex-husband's following us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry about him too much. (They get to the playground and as the older kids play, Leslie let's Lilly sleep in her stroller as she and Wordgirl sit and talk.) You know, I've noticed a big change in Mr. Big's personality. He's not so money hungry as he used to be.

Leslie: Yes, I noticed that too. He's also likes spending time with my kids a lot. He used to not like kids too well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know that. He once wanted to help my Fair City Scout troop sell granola bars or something just so he can get a trampoline.

Leslie: I know all about that. He did come up with a lot of ideas.

Wordgirl/Becky: But so did you. Remember the time you came up with the big, squishy bunny and used it as a mind-control device.

Leslie: Yes, I guess I did do some things memorable. Did you know that I used to like Pretty Princess? I was a super fan.

Wordgirl/Becky: So was I and I still like to watch it with Stephanie.

Leslie: I had gotten Lilly a whole collection of Pretty Princess bedding and toys. But it was all destroyed in the fire.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry about that. Tell you what. How about if we go shopping for new bedding for Lilly? We can buy her new Pretty Princess bedding and stuff.

Leslie: Thanks Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can call me 'Becky'. (She then sees Two-Brains coming into the playground with Rebecca.)

Stephanie: Hi Rebecca! Come and play!

Rebecca: Ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hi there, Ladies.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Doc. How's it going today?

Dr. Two-Brains: Very good. (Sits down.) Did you know that Rebecca is an ace in her 1st grade class?

Wordgirl/Becky: I wouldn't be surprised. She got her intelligence from you and Bea.

(Just then, some kids from Rebecca's class come into the playground and start to tease her.)

Mary: Hey, it's the girl with the pink eyes. Hey there, Pink Eye.

Rebecca: Shut up!

Anna and Jane: Pink Eyes! Pink Eyes!

Rebecca: I said to shut up! (She then pushes Mary onto the ground.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Rebecca! Don't push other kids!

Rebecca: But Daddy, she was making fun of me.

Dr. Two-Brains: It doesn't matter.

Jane: Your dad looks like a freak.

Rebecca: Shut up, be quiet, clam up !

Stephanie: Leave Becca alone! You're mean!

Anna: Shut up, little girl!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, what's going on over here?

Stephanie: They were being mean to Becca, Mommy.

(She bends down to their level.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Is there a reason why you three girls were being mean to Rebecca here?

Jane: She's got pink eyes.

Wordgirl/Becky: So? Do you think it's right to make fun of someone because they are different?

Mary: I think so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, how would you like it if someone made fun of you in some way?

Mary: I wouldn't like it.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you shouldn't be mean to others because it makes them upset too. I used to be bullied when I was in school too. I was older than you, but it still made me feel sad.

Mary: Um, ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think you should say you're sorry for making fun of Rebecca.

Mary: Why? She looks stupid.

Wordgirl/Becky: First, not everyone has to look the same way.

Rebecca: She also called my father a freak.

Wordgirl/Becky: And it's not right to talk about someone's parent. It's disrespectful.

Mary: Fine. Come on, let's play somewhere else. (Mary, Jane, and Anna go to play somewhere else.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Rebecca, don't worry about what other people say. You're beautiful, just the way you are. Ok?

Rebecca: Thank you, Miss Becky.

Stephanie: Mommy, did I do good by telling them to stop?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, you did very good. And you didn't use your powers. That's a plus in my book.

Scott: I want to go home now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, let's go and get your mom and we can all go home. How about we have a picnic in the front yard?

Kids: (They jump up and down, excitedly.) Yay!

Scott: Mommy, Miss Becky wants to have a picnic in her front yard. Can we go?

Leslie: Yes, that sounds like fun.

(They start to head for home.)

Dr. Two-Brains: You really have a way with kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I understand what it's like to be bullied like that. Not so much from Tobey, but Eileen and Victoria used to be like those girls. And I said mean things to Tobey once. I saw how it made him feel.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do you really think Rebecca is beautiful with the pink eyes?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yes. They make her beautifully unique.

(When they reach her home, she sees Tobey is home from working in the power plant.)

Stephanie: Daddy!

Tobey: Hey, how's my girl?

Stephanie: I did good, Daddy. This girl was being mean to Becca and I told her to stop and Mommy said that was the right way.

Tobey: Well, she's right. Your mother's very intelligent. Hey Babe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Babe.

(They kiss.)

Rebecca: (Pulls on her daddy's shirt.) Daddy, they're kissing.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, that's what two people do when they are in love.

Rebecca: Will I get married?

Dr. Two-Brains: Sure, someday.

(A few days later, Leslie and her two kids move into an apartment building and she offers to let Mr. Big live with her, and he moves out of the retirement home and into Leslie's apartment.)

(And when she works, Mr. Big is usually there to take care of her kids.)

(One day, she is going into her building when a car comes driving up onto the grass and parks in front of her.)

Leslie: Who are you and what is the meaning of this?

Brad: Hey there, Leslie. Whatcha doing?

Leslie: Brad, I filed a restraining order on you. You shouldn't be anywhere near me. Plus you moved to Center View.

Brad: I don't like to follow 'The Man's' laws. I follow my own and I want you to pay for walking out on me! I thought I had gotten rid of you when I set fire to your friend's apartment building.

Leslie: You did that?! You almost killed the children!

Brad: Like I care about those brats of yours.

Leslie: They're your kids too, Brad!

Brad: Not by choice. (Leslie tries to kick him, but he grabs her leg, making her fall over.) I'm not going to let you do that to me again. (He's about to advance towards her again when he becomes dazed.)

Mr. Big: (Talking into a hand-held, mind-control device that he's kept.) You will leave Leslie alone and go back to where you belong!

Brad: (Under mind-control, he repeats the same phrase.) I will leave Leslie alone and go back to where I belong. (He then gets into his car and drives away.)

Mr. Big: You ok?

Leslie: Yes, thanks Sir.

(Mr. Big helps her up and then she starts to cry as he takes her into his embrace.)

Mr. Big: Don't worry, Leslie. He won't hurt you again.

Leslie: Thank goodness you kept one of your mind-control devices. So how are the kids doing? You didn't use that on them, did you?

Mr. Big: No. Of course not.

(It's Summer and school is out for those kids that attend school.)

(One day, Becky is working in the city library, in the children's section, having a reading session.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (As she finishes the story.) The End. How did you all like that book?

Boy #1: I did.

Wordgirl/Becky: So now, it's time for Arts and Crafts and my friend, Violet Ming is going to show you what you can make for today.

Kids: Yay!

Violet: Ok. Now we're going to make some masks out of paper plates and paint. You can make them however you want.

(As the kids make their paper plate masks, Violet, Becky, Victoria, and Eileen come together to talk.)

Victoria: Sophia loves your reading sessions, Becky. She says that they are the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I heard that Sophia is starting Kindergarten this year.

Victoria: That's right. Hunter and I are so excited for her and we went by the Kindergarten classroom and she can't wait to go.

Wordgirl/Becky: It'll be awhile before Stephie and Teddy go to Kindergarten. Stephie's going to be in preschool and Teddy isn't starting for two years or so.

Violet: Tommy's going into the 5th grade and guess who his teachers are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Dudley and Ms. Davis? That is so cool.

Violet: It sure is. When we went with him to meet his new teachers for next year, they were so excited to learn that one of their newest students is the son of Scoops and myself. Liam is going into the second grade. Holly's not starting for a year or so.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know Tommy in 5th grade and Liam in 2nd grade, remind me of when I was in 5th grade and TJ was in 2nd grade.

Victoria: And my brother and I.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, Rebecca's having a fun time here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I try to make the library a place kids want to come to and not because they have to.

Birthday Girl: I see that Travis is having fun.

Victoria: I also see that you're expecting again, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: Yeah, But Ian and I have decided that this will be the last one.

Vanessa: Hey Sis-in-laws.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Vanessa.

Birthday Girl: Hi Vanessa.

Wordgirl/Becky: How are the twins liking the library?

Vanessa: They love it. In the last town I lived, the library there wasn't half as fun as this one.

Dr. Two-Brains: They didn't have Becky working there either.

(Just then, they hear a loud person in the library.)

Whammer: Hey, I whamming found the book I was looking for.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She hears him.) Whammer. I'll be right back. The main librarian is out for lunch and I need to tell him to be quiet. (Walks over to him.) Whammer, please be quiet.

Whammer: But I found the book I wanted.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, but please keep your voice down.

Whammer: Ok, that's sounds whamming. Where can I wham out?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! Um, I'll take care of you over in the children's section. Just be quiet.

Stephanie: Hi, I'm Stephanie.

Whammer: I'm Whammer.

Victoria: I remember him very well.

Birthday Girl: So do I. And people thought I was impulsive.

Wordgirl/Becky: There you go, Whammer. The book is due back in two weeks.

Whammer: The Whammer thanks you.

Stephanie: Mr. Whammer, do you have to go right now?

Whammer: Um, I guess I can wham for a little longer. What are you whamming?

Violet: We're making masks out of paper plates. You want to make one. It's opened to adults too.

Whammer: That sounds like a whamming good time.

Stephanie: (Giggles.) You're silly.

Teddy: Me Teddy.

Stephanie: That's my baby brother.

Whammer: You're a big sister? That's whamming good.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, your two children seem to like him very well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I guess in the eyes of very young kids, he's kind of fun. And I guess he's not too bad of a guy.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do you think you can trust him with your secret?

Wordgirl/Becky: As impulsive as he is, I don't think so. He may accidently blurt it out to someone. But he's like one of the last villains in town who doesn't know. And I'm still not ready to tell Mr. Big.

Birthday Girl: So who have you told so far?

Wordgirl/Becky: As far as villains are concerned. You, Tobey, Victoria, Doc, Lady Redundant Woman, Granny May, Butcher, Chuck, Leslie, and Ms. Question. That only leaves Whammer, Mr. Big, Amazing Rope Guy, Coach, Steve McClean. And even some of the ones that quit, like Big Left-Hand Guy, Invisi-Bill, and Timmy Timbo. Some of those people probably wouldn't care who I am. But I don't want them to tell the rest of the town. I'm not even sure if Miss Power ever knew.

Stephanie: Mr. Whammer, you're fun.

Whammer: The Whammer thanks you and now I have to go.

Kids: Awwww!

Whammer: Sorry Kids. Whammer can be back another time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Whammer, if you're interested in coming back, I have a schedule that shows when I have these sessions. (She hands him a flyer.)

Whammer: The Whammer thanks you, Ma'am.

Wordgirl/Becky: My children seem to like you.

Whammer: Those are your kids? They're very Whamming cute.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Whammer winks at her and then leaves the library.)

Victoria: He's been to several of my self-help seminars. He's improving a bit.

Violet: I heard that Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant met a guy at one of your seminars and married him.

Victoria: Yeah, then I found out from Becky that he was abusive and tried to kill her and her kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: He told me that he only went to one of your seminars because he wanted to find women with issues.

Dr. Two-Brains: Then I heard that he tried to attack Leslie one night and Mr. Big used one of his old mind-control devices on him and made him leave her alone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Good thing I hadn't confiscated that device. (Tobey shows up at the library and steals a kiss.) Hey.

Tobey: Hey, I just got off work at the power plant and I wanted to take my lovely wife and my two lovely children out for lunch.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know where they are, but my children and I can come with you.

Tobey: That sounds like a perfect plan.

Wordgirl/Becky: Guys, Daddy is taking us out to lunch.

Stephanie: Hi Daddy.

Teddy: Daddy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll see you all later. The main librarian is back from lunch, if you want to check out any books.

(They head over to Chuck's sandwich shop.)

Tobey: Hey Chuck.

Chuck: Hey, how's one of my favorite families?

Wordgirl/Becky: We're doing good.

Stephanie: Can I have a PB&J?

Teddy: Me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll have the same.

Tobey: I like a turkey and lettace sandwich on rye bread. Hold the mayo this time.

Chuck: Coming right up.

(After getting their orders and begin eating, Chuck decides to sit down with them, with his own lunch.)

Stephanie: I met this guy at the library and he said his name is Whammer.

Chuck: You met Whammer?

Stephanie: He's silly.

Chuck: I'm glad you liked him.

Teddy: Me too.

Chuck: You too?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, my kids seem to like him a lot. In fact, a lot of the kids liked him. He came by the library today and I had to help him check out a book and the kids all wanted him to stay.

Chuck: What do you do at the library?

Wordgirl/Becky: I work in the childrens' section. Once a week I will have a reading and craft session. I read and my friend, Violet helps with crafts. You can come if you wish. It's opened to adults as well.

Chuck: That sounds fun.

Wordgirl/Becky: Here's a schedule as when they are and what's going to be read.

Chuck: Sounds fun. I'll be there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. Bring a friend if you wish. Actually, there's going to be a session where the older kids are going to be asked to write a story and tell it to everyone. If you want to do that, you can. Adults are allowed to participate. That's not until August though.

Chuck: Yeah, I see that on here. I hope I do good.

Wordgirl/Becky: You won't get graded on it. It's just for fun. And as long as you do your best, you'll do fine.

Chuck: That's what your friend, Victoria says a lot in her seminars.

Tobey: Now you know where Victoria got it from. (While sitting in the sandwich shop, Tobey gets a call from his mother.) Hello Mother.

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, I have gotten a phone call from your father. He wants to come and see you.

Tobey: My father? I haven't seen him since I was a small boy.

Mrs. McCallister: I know. He wants to tell you why he left us all those years ago.

Tobey: Well, Ok. Can I bring Becky?

Mrs. McCallister: He just wants to see you, Tobey.

Tobey: Well Ok. When will he arrive?

Mrs. McCallister: In about a day.

Tobey: I'm looking forward to it.

Mrs. McCallister: Very good.

(The phone conversation ends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Your father's coming to see you and he only wants to see you.

Tobey: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you and your father don't mind, but something about this doesn't feel right to me and I want to come just to make sure that you're ok.

Tobey: That's fine with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll see if Doc or someone can watch the kids.

Chuck: I'll watch your kids for you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You'll do that, Chuck?

Chuck: Yeah.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. Just so you know, Stephanie has all of my powers, but she's 4. Teddy's going through his Terrible Twos and likes to imitate his sister.

(A few days later, Wordgirl leaves her kids with Chuck.)

Chuck: Don't worry about your kids. They'll be fine.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks for watching them. Guys, Mommy has to go to make sure that Daddy is safe. I want you both to stay here and be good. Can you do that for me?

Stephanie: Yes Mommy.

Teddy: Yes Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Transforms.) WORD UP!

Stephanie: Mommy, when will I get an outfit like that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll make you one soon. Ok?

Stephanie: Ok. Love you, Mommy!

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you both too. (She hugs her two kids and then takes to the skies.)

Stephanie: Mommy's fast.

Chuck: Yes, she's very fast.

(Meanwhile, Tobey shows up at his mother's home.)

Tobey: Hello Mother. I'm here.

Mrs. McCallister: Hello Tobey. Theodore, he's here.

Mr. McCallister: Tobey, my son.

Tobey: Hello Father. So where did you want to talk?

Mr. McCallister: I have a place where we can talk.

(Tobey 3rd then follows his father and gets into his father's car.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl is high above them in the sky, following them as they head to the middle of no where.)

Tobey: So, why are we out here, in the middle of no where?

Mr. McCallister: Tobey, I want to tell you why I left you and your mother.

Tobey: Ok, why?

Mr. McCallister: When you were born, I realized that you were a mistake.

Tobey: Excuse me?

Mr. McCallister: Don't you see, you're a disappointment and I didn't want anything to do with you. So I left one day and never returned to you and your mother. It's all your fault that I left you and your mother.

Tobey: I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do about it now?

Mr. McCallister: Well, I can fix it so that I'll never have to see you again. (Takes out a loaded gun.)

Tobey: (Becomes scared when he sees the gun and begins to panic.) Father, I'm sorry that I didn't turn out like you planned but this isn't a way to solve it.

Mr. McCallister: Don't tell me how to solve problems, you pathetic waste of my DNA. This is how I deal with problems. I get rid of it. And since I am your father, I have the power to bring you into this world and I can take you out of it as well.

Tobey: Father, don't. I have a wife and kids.

Mr. McCallister: That's not my problem. (He's about to pull the trigger when, the car door is pulled off and Mr. McCallister is pulled out of the car.) What the? Who are you?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm your worst nightmare! I'm your daughter-in-law. Tobey, get out! (She then grabs the gun and crushes it into a pile of metal and plastic.) Mr. McCallister, you are not a very nice father.

Mr. McCallister: Who invited you here to interfere?

Wordgirl/Becky: My Woman's Intuition told me that something wasn't right with this meeting and I had to come to make sure that my husband was safe and it looks like my intuition was correct. You ok, Tobey?

Tobey: Yes, thanks. (He then goes to sit down for a moment.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I heard everything you said to your son and I have to say that I've never heard anyone talk about Tobey like that in my whole life. I've also never knew how cruel a father could be to his only son. A son who's named after him.

Mr. McCallister: That wasn't my idea to name that disappointment after myself, that was his mother's idea. I guess she thought if he was named after me, then I would be proud of him. Looks like she was wrong. I'm out of here! (He's about to drive off, when Wordgirl takes a hold of his car, preventing him from leaving.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. McCallister, you're not going anywhere, except to jail. And you'll be the first to sit in our jail for attempted murder of your own flesh and blood. (She then tears open the top of the car and pulls him out of the car.) Tobey, do you want to come or stay here for a bit?

Tobey: I'll stay here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll only be gone for a few minutes then I'll be back. I love you.

Tobey: I love you too. (He then continues to sit on the large rock and is now in a state of shock.)

(Wordgirl flies off and ten minutes later returns.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, I'm back. (She sees him sitting on the rock and bends down, only to see tears falling from his eyes.) Tobey, you ok?

Tobey: No, for once in my life, I realize that I'm a disappointment to my father. He said that I'm the reason he left Mother and I. Why do you love me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Why do I love you? Tobey, you're a great guy. Sure we had battles when we were kids and all, but I love you because you're always there for me. You were there for me when Steven tried to rape me several times. And even though I was fully capable of taking care of myself, I loved it when you came to my rescue. It showed me that you're not just some villain who likes to destroy the city with giant robots. You're a sweet guy, capable of loving someone else. And you're the first villain who I told my secret too. I told you before I told my brother and Scoops. You went with me to Lexicon. I married you and had your two children, who love and adore you as much as I do. Your father doesn't know you like I do. You may have been named after him, but that's all you have in common. I love you very much and I don't ever want to be with anyone else.

Tobey: (With some sadness in his voice.) I love you, too. Becky.

(They kiss for a very long time.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, let's go. I know of two people who love you and are anxious to see you. Plus, I know your mother loves you very much, even when she used to tug at your ears. (That makes him laugh a little.)

Tobey: Becky, I'm so glad to know you. You are not only my wife and favorite super hero, but you're my one true angel from the sky.

(Wordgirl then takes him by the arm and they head back to Fair City.)

(They first head to his mother's house and told her everything.)

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, I'm so sorry about your father. I love you and I don't want you to think that you were a disappointment for me, because you aren't.

Tobey: I love you, too, Mother.

(Hugs his mom.)

Wordgirl/Becky: We better go now. You can visit in the morning. (They then head to Chuck's to pick up their kids.)

(When they walk into the basement, they see Chuck tied up.)

Chuck: Oh, hi Wordgirl, Tobey. We were just playing Super hero and Super villain. I'm the villain.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you certainly play the part right. Where's Stephie and Teddy?

Chuck: Teddy is asleep over there and Stephie is asleep over there. I don't remember you falling asleep with me tied up like this.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but I did give you a cold once.

Chuck: Yeah, I remember that. Can you untie me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She unties him.) There you go.

Chuck: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. And thanks for watching my kids.

Chuck: No problem. You're kids are great and so well-behaved.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(She then picks up her kids and hands Teddy to Tobey and carriers Stephie, herself.)

(That night, after placing the kids in bed, Tobey and Becky are lying in bed next to each other and they talk.)

Tobey: That was funny. Chuck was tied up by Stephie.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it was. Well, remember what I said. I love you very much and I know you're not a disappointment. At least you're not in my eyes.

Tobey: Thanks. I love you too.

(The next day, Tobey's father is transported out of Fair City jail and taken to another jail, far from town.)

The End…


	9. Chapter 9

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Life is Full of Celebrations

(It's September and Stephanie is starting Preschool for the first time.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't be nervous, Stephie.

Stephanie: I won't be, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Be good and listen to your teacher.

Stephanie: I will.

Wordgirl/Becky: And don't use your powers.

Stephanie: I won't.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Holding Teddy in her arms.) I'll be by later to pick you up.

Stephanie: Bye Mommy.

(Later, Becky and Teddy head to the grocery store to do some shopping.)

Teddy: Mommy, ice cream.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see the ice cream, but we're not getting any.

Teddy: I want it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy, we have ice cream at home.

Grocery Store Manager: Hello there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi.

Grocery Store Manager: Would you like a lollypop?

Teddy: I want lollypop.

Wordgirl/Becky: Say please and thank you, Teddy.

Teddy: Please can I have a lollypop? Thank you.

Grocery Store Manager: There you go, Young Man. You look just like your father, Tobey.

(After purchasing their groceries, they head home.)

(Later, they go to Violet's art gallery.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi.

Violet: Hi Becky. Hi Teddy. So what brings you here today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was wondering if you would like to go out for lunch with Teddy and I?

Violet: That sounds great. I'll get Holly and meet you in a few minutes.

(Later at the local sandwich shop.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Chuck.

Chuck: So what would you all have?

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy and I will have the usual.

Violet: Holly and I will have the same.

Chuck: Coming right up.

Wordgirl/Becky: You seem chipper today.

Chuck: I should be. Today is my birthday and I turn 40.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're 40 today? Happy Birthday, Chuck.

Chuck: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: So what do you have planned for today?

Chuck: Nothing much. I don't usually do anything on my birthday. Even when I was a villain, I didn't really do anything. My mom would make me a cake that looked like a sandwich, but she's dead and can't do that anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Missing your mom on your birthday is tough. But I also know she wouldn't want you moping around on your 40th birthday either.

Violet: Don't you still have your brother?

Chuck: Yeah, but he's busy all the time.

Violet: I'm sure he'll take the day off to help his older brother celebrate his birthday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah and as I remember correctly, Brent used to worship you and he even wanted to be your sidekick on several occasions.

Chuck: I guess.

Wordgirl/Becky: You only turn 40 once. I know I would love to have TJ be with me when I turn 40.

Chuck: You're right. Thanks Wordgirl. You're always know how to make me feel better. I thank your friend too.

Violet: You're welcomed.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to go and pick up Stephanie from school.

Violet: And I need to get back to my gallery.

Wordgirl/Becky: We hope you have a happy birthday, Chuck.

Chuck: Thanks.

Teddy: (Tugs on Chuck's shirt.) Happy Birthday.

Holly: Happy Birthday.

Chuck: Thanks kids. (Bends down and hugs the two toddlers.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Aww, that's so sweet. I wish that I brought my camera phone.

Violet: I brought mine. (She clicks the image of Chuck hugging the two toddlers.) I'll give you a copy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(Later that night, Chuck and Brent are out at a restaurant, celebrating Chuck's 40th birthday.)

Brent: This is to my older brother, Chuck the Sandwich-Making Guy on his 40th Birthday. May you have many more happy birthdays to come.

Chuck: Thanks.

Brent: And now, I want to take you to somewhere special.

Chuck: Oh? (They come to Two-Brains' old lair.) This used to be Two-Brains' evil lair. Why are we here?

Brent: It's a surprise, Chuck.

Chuck: I like surprises.

(As soon as Brent opens the door to let Chuck inside, a large group of people jump up from no where.)

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHUCK!

Chuck: A surprise party? For me?

Brent: Yes. Are you happy?

Chuck: I'm very happy. Who decided to do this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Guilty as charged.

Chuck: Thanks, Wordgirl. (He gives her a hug.) You did a very nice thing. No one's ever thrown me a surprise party before on my birthday.

Stephanie: Happy Birthday!

Teddy: Happy Birthday!

(Both of Becky's kids pull him towards the cake, that's shaped like a sandwich.)

Rebecca: Blow out the candle!

(Chuck blows out the candle and everyone cheers.)

Chuck: This was a pleasant surprise and you are a great friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

(After he opens presents from his friends and brother.)

Dr. Two-Brains: That was nice what you did for Chuck.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he's a good guy and deserves some happiness. Thanks for letting us use your old lair.

Dr. Two-Brains: No problem. So, how's your little Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: She's doing good. She loves her new Preschool class and I just made her a Wordgirl costume. Actually, it was one of my old ones when I was a child. But I had to make it smaller so she can fit it.

Dr. Two-Brains: Does she know how to transform?

Wordgirl/Becky: I haven't really shown her that yet. As for Teddy, Tobey bought him a robot-building kit the other day and he was showing him how to build robots.

Dr. Two-Brains: Can I ask you a question?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Dr. Two-Brains: How's Tobey doing? I heard that his father tried to kill him a few months back.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey's doing ok, I guess. (She watches him with his son.) He's a more dedicated father now. Not that he wasn't before. Tobey knows that there are at least four people in the world who love him and would never hurt him like his father tried to do. And in my mind, the minds of our kids, and the mind of his mother, Tobey's not a disappointment. I tell him that.

Dr. Two-Brains: How did you know something was up?

Wordgirl/Becky: My Woman's Intuition told me that something wasn't right. Why would his father only want to meet with Tobey, out in the middle of no where? So I followed them. And my intuition was right. When I got to where he and his father were, I saw Tobey Jr. pull out a gun and point it at Tobey. I had then pulled open the car door and grabbed his father and I destroyed the gun. I've never had to deal with a weapon like that before and it scared me. And when I left to take his father to jail, Tobey was sitting in a state of shock and when I came back he was in tears. I had to reassure him that I love him and all.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, you're a true super gift from the sky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey said something like that too.

Chuck: Hey, thanks for the party.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad you liked it. Anything for a friend.

Chuck: I'm your friend?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yeah. You may have been one of my villains in the past, but I still thought of you as a friend.

Chuck: She's sweet.

Dr. Two-Brains: I agree. Can I ask you something else?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Dr. Two-Brains: Do your kids know that we're villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. They never asked me that. I'm guessing that they don't see you the way I used to. None of you. I mean, that day the Whammer came to the library. They have never met him before and Stephanie had no fear of him at all. I never told her anything about him either.

Chuck: She's a sweet girl. She seems to love everyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you know, they have no fear of Mr. Big either. He has, in fact, changed a lot since I was a kid. He loves kids now and he used to not like kids too much at all. You should see him with Leslie's kids. He's teaching Scott how to play mini-golf. Leslie just wants to make sure that he doesn't teach him about mind-control.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wouldn't it be weird if they found out that their father was a villain as well?

Wordgirl/Becky: Like I said, my kids don't see any of you villains the way I did. As far as they're concerned, you're not villains at all.

Butcher: Hey there. This is a great party. Happy Birthday, Chuck.

Chuck: Thanks. It was Wordgirl who made this party happen.

Butcher: Yeah, I know. She's a great friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, now you guys are making me blush.

Tobey: What are we talking about over here?

Chuck: We were just telling your wife what a good friend she is.

Butcher: Then she started to turn red.

Wordgirl/Becky: They were making me blush.

Scoops: Can you guys hold this pose? I want a picture with Wordgirl and four of her first villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. You guys are four of my first villains. Wait, I have a picture of the fifth one right here. We can't have a picture without Granny May.

Scoops: You are so right.

(Wordgirl holds up a picture of Granny May and Scoops takes a picture of Wordgirl and her first five villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: How was that, Scoops?

Scoops: Classic. But you weren't in costume.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you want me in costume?

Scoops: That will make this a better picture.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Transforms.) WORD UP! How's that?

Scoops: Perfect. (Takes the picture.) Thanks. (He then walks over to Violet and hands her the picture.)

Violet: Thanks. (Kiss.)

(Later, the party ends and everyone begins to head home.)

Chuck: Thanks for the party. It was a great surprise.

Dr. Two-Brains: You should thank Wordgirl. She's the one who thought of it.

Birthday Girl: Then she came to me to help plan it. But she organized it all.

Dr. Two-Brains: I just provided the location.

Birthday Girl: And I provided the decorations.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. Like I said, you're a true friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed, Chuck. But today was about you, not me.

Chuck: I'll say it again, you're a true friend.

(Hugs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So are you, Chuck.

(A few weeks later, Becky's is heading to Violet's gallery with Teddy.)

Teddy: Hi!

Violet: Becky, you're just in time to see a new picture I'm making.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

Violet: Remember when Scoops asked for you to pose with your first villains?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Violet: Well, I made a picture showing what you all looked like then and what you look like now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's nice, Violet.

Violet: I'm dedicating it to your brother's new Wordgirl museum.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. TJ's opening it in a few weeks. He's still taking donations for it as we speak.

Violet: Can we go by and see it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think we can. I'll just have to tell TJ that I'm on my way there. (Goes to call TJ, who's working on the museum that he's dedicated to his favorite superhero/sister.)

TJ: Yo? TJ Botsford talking.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, it's your sister. I was thinking of coming over and seeing how you're doing?

TJ: Cool idea. You can help me out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. I'm bringing Violet and Holly with me as well.

TJ: Cool.

(Later at the Wordgirl museum.)

Teddy: Hi, Uncle TJ!

TJ: Hey there. How's my nephew?

Teddy: Good.

Tim: Hi Aunt Becky. Hi Teddy. Let's play.

Tabitha: Hi Aunt Becky. Let's play Teddy.

TJ: Be good and don't play with anything in here.

Tabitha: Let's color.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, this is really looking nice, TJ. (She zooms up to where TJ is standing on a ladder.) I can't believe you had gotten all of this stuff. I can't believe there was this much stuff.

TJ: Believe it, Super-Sis. I even got that cheesy, Huggy vase.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean the one that came free with Snappy Snaps? The one The Butcher stole and got broken?

TJ: Yep. Someone donated it to the museum. Along with a lot of toys and pictures. Man, this place is going to filled to the roof. Violet, are you going to be done with that painting?

Violet: Almost. It'll be done before the opening.

TJ: Great. Are you sure I don't have to pay for it?

Violet: It's a gift, TJ. A gift from my gallery.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, is it possible for me to donate my memorablia from my past battles?

TJ: That will be the ultimate. Are you sure you want to part with those things?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Why not? I have no real use for them. And I can turn that room into a play room or something.

TJ: Cool.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll bring them by tomorrow or something.

TJ: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy, let's go. We have to pick up Stephie from school.

Teddy: Awww!

TJ: He can stay here and play with Tim and Tabitha.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, ok. Be good, Teddy and listen to Uncle TJ.

Teddy: Ok Mommy.

Violet: Come on, Holly.

Holly: Ok. Bye.

(Just then, the ladder holding TJ, comes apart and as TJ's falls, his sister comes to his rescue.)

TJ: Thank goodness I have a sister who can fly.

Wordgirl/Becky: You ok?

TJ: Yeah. Thanks Sis.

Wordgirl/Becky: Be careful.

TJ: I will.

(The next day, which is Saturday, Becky comes by and brings her battle memorabilia with her to donate to her brother's muesum.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Here you go, TJ.

Stephanie: Hi Uncle TJ.

TJ: Hey Stephie. Thanks Sis. Wow, you sure have a lot of memorabilia from your battles.

Stephanie: Uncle TJ, what's that?

TJ: Oh that's a Wordgirl bobble-head doll. I made a lot of them when I was 7 and I sold them so I could buy this really cool swing set. But the money was turned into goop.

Stephanie: Wow, that looks just like Mommy.

TJ: It sure does.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and you sold them at my battles.

TJ: I said that I was sorry about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you are.

Teddy: Mommy, is that a robot that looks like you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, Daddy built that once. It's called 'Wordbot'. TJ, I was thinking that you can put 'Wordbot' and 'Robo-Tobey' together.

TJ: Just what I was thinking myself. Can you believe that Victoria Best donated her recorder?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, that is her recorder.

TJ: Are you sure you want to donate something from the Miss Power thing?

Wordgirl/Becky: As much as everyone dislikes Miss Power, she's still a part of my history.

TJ: Sis, can you do me a favor and put this sculpture of Lexicon up onto the ceiling.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She flies up to the ceiling and tacks the sculpture, so it hangs but making sure it doesn't fall on anyone.) How's that?

TJ: Great. Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, is this Lexonite?

TJ: It's not real Lexonite. I know it makes you weak and all. So I got an Earth rock and painted it to look like Lexonite.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, it's so real looking. Good job.

TJ: Thanks. I pointed out that it's not real Lexonite. I don't want to make my sister weak.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, I forgot to mention that I told Huggy about the museum and he's bringing Lillybud and their offspring.

TJ: Great.

Scoops: Hey TJ, can my son take pictures for the Daily Rag?

Tommy: I'm the Editor-in-chief, just like my dad was.

TJ: Sure can.

Scoops: I brought Liam, just in case he wants to help.

Liam: Dad. Look at all the things in here.

Scoops: Impressive, isn't it?

Liam: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Scoops, your son, Tommy is working for the Daily Rag now.

Scoops: Yep. Tommy, remember to only take pictures that are important to the article.

Tommy: I remember, Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: So where's Violet and Holly today?

Scoops: Back at the gallery. Violet's just about finished with the painting she's making for the museum. I see you have videos of the villains.

TJ: Yep.

Stephanie: Mommy, is that Mr. Boxleitner?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that's him back when I was a little girl. This really brings back memories for me.

Dr. Two-Brains: For me too.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Turns around and sees him, LRW, and Rebecca.) Hi, have you all come here to see the museum?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. Do you regret those days?

Wordgirl/Becky: As I said to Tobey once, the only thing I really regret is letting Miss Power talk me into letting her train me. Other than that, I don't know. So are you coming to the grand opening?

Dr. Two-Brains: We wouldn't miss it for the world. I see that you're donating a lot of your battle memorabilia.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm donating all of it. Except the Lexicon book.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm donating some stuff as well. My shrink ray, goop ray, cheese ray, amnesia ray, sleep ray.

Wordgirl/Becky: Boy, you're sure did have a lot of rays. Butcher donated a picture of his father, Kid Potato and a picture of Lil' Mittens.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, even though I'm afraid of cats, Lil' Mittens sure is a cute kitty.

Wordgirl/Becky: He sure is. Butcher used him as weapon against Huggy and I and it worked a lot of the time.

Dr. Two-Brains: Very much unlike those cats that Glen brought into my lair that one time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I thought that was really mean of him to do that. But he was even more mean when he kidnapped Rebecca.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. That was horrible. I still thank you for saving her life.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed but that's what superheros do. Actually, I'm really thinking of retiring from super hero work. I love it and all, but I have children now.

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you going to pass the torch to your daughter?

Wordgirl/Becky: Only if she wants me to. Being a super hero is great and all, but I missed out on my childhood a lot. I'm not going to force Stephanie to become a super hero and miss out on her childhood, like I did.

Dr. Two-Brains: Are you going to stay here when you retire or move back to Lexicon?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey and I will stay here until the children are old enough to live on their own and then Tobey and I can move back to Lexicon if we desire to.

LRW: Wordgirl, I love, admire, adore this museum. Your brother is doing a great job here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, he's doing a very good job. All those souvenirs he's collected over the years are now going to be enjoyed by everyone. I wonder if I should donate my keys to the city. I have an awful lot of them. I can spare most of them.

(In February, a week after Eileen gives birth to her last baby, Marla Riviera.)

(TJ is finally ready to open his Wordgirl museum and library, dedicated to his older sister/favorite favorite superhero.)

TJ: (Standing at the podium, just outside, alongside his wife, Vanessa and his twins, Tim the 3rd and Tabitha Botsford.) Hello everyone and welcome to the grand opening of the Wordgirl museum. For over 17 years, she has kept this city safe and peaceful and at the same time, she helped us with our vocabulary as well. Please welcome Fair City's favorite super hero, Wordgirl and her sidekick, who's come for this ceremony, Capt. Huggyface.

(Everyone claps and cheers as Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface approach the podium.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, TJ Botsford and everyone else. I'm so thrilled that you're dedicating a museum/library in my honor. Capt. Huggyface, my former sidekick is thrilled as well. (Huggy cheers.) I love this town very much and once I considered leaving but I'm so glad I didn't. Everyone here fills me with great joy and happiness. Especially my family and friends and, of course, my villains. So, I welcome one and all to enjoy this museum/library. (She then cuts the giant ribbon with a giant pair of scissors.)

(As everyone walks in, they enjoy the exhibits and all the donated items.)

Mrs. Botsford: We are so happy for both of you kids.

Mr. Botsford: We sure are.

Scoops: Hold it. I want a picture with the whole Botsford family.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love that picture, Violet.

Violet: Thanks. I hope I got everyone right.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's ask the others. Chuck, Butcher, Tobey, Two-Brains, do you think she got that picture right?

Dr. Two-Brains: You did a great job.

(The picture shows Wordgirl and her first five villains, Butcher, Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey and Chuck, back when she was ten and below it is the picture that Scoops took at Chuck's 40th birthday.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Granny May would've been proud to see this too. Man, I was so small then.

Tobey: So was I. I did look kind of dorky then as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: No you don't. Now that I look at it, you were an adorable little boy.

(Elsewhere, there are videos showing Wordgirl battling each of her villians, including the Miss Power battle.)

Travis: Mommy, is that you?

Birthday Girl: (Marla is in her stroller.) Yes, Travis. That was me at one time.

Ashley: Mommy, did you turn into a big green monster?

Birthday Girl: Yes.

Stephanie: Daddy, were you a villain?

Tobey: Yes, I was. I used to send my robots to destroy the city all the time because I loved your mother and I wanted her to notice me.

Stephanie: I love you, Daddy.

Tobey: I love you too.

(After many hours, the general visitors leave and only Wordgirl and her family and closest friends remain in the museum.)

TJ: I hope you all liked what you saw.

Dr. Two-Brains: We loved it. It brought back a lot of memories for us.

TJ: You know this place will be opened to everyone.

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, you did a very good job. And I know you'll get a lot of visitors.

TJ: Becky, I was wondering if you would like to work in the library section?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I will be honored to.

Rebecca: Mommy, Daddy, did you use to fight with Ms. Becky?

LRW: Yes, indeed we did, of course.

Dr. Two-Brains: All the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope you know that I didn't like battling anyone, especially your father, Rebecca. He and I were very best friends at one point. But we're best friends once again.

Chuck: You didn't like it?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I liked and admired you all a lot and I wished that you used your individual talents to do good things and not commit crimes. (They all come to the video of the villains battling Miss Power.) I liked this video the most. You all came together and tried to battle Miss Power. You used your gifts and weapons to try to defeat her.

Butcher: Your mom rallied all of us to fight her together. She was like our ring leader.

Wordgirl/Becky: You all did very good.

Tobey: We lost though.

Wordgirl/Becky: But you did something to help the city as well as yourselves. Some of you almost lost your lives. (She puts her arm around Tobey, knowing he was one of those who almost lost his life in the Miss Power battle.)

Dr. Two-Brains: And right there, Miss Power was about to use her laser eyes on me and you came just in time. I'm still happy that you saved my life.

Wordgirl/Becky: Your life is worth saving.

Butcher: There's my dad, helping out. (He sees his father, Kid Potato helping out and he's both happy and sad.)

Travis: You helped out too, Mommy.

Birthday Girl: Yes. I helped out.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, Rebecca. It was during this battle, that we villains realized how lucky we were to have Wordgirl in our lives.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I realized that you villains aren't all that bad.

Rebecca: You saved my daddy's life. You are a great hero.

TJ: You know, we have copies of that battle on DVD.

Wordgirl/Becky: So Huggy, how did you like the museum? (Huggy gives a thumbs up.) Yeah, I love it too.

(Later, that evening, everyone heads home and TJ's museum becomes a real hit in town and receives millions of visitors every week.)

(Becky quits her jobs at both the school library and the city library to work at the library that's a part of TJ's museum.)

(One day, Tobey and his son, Teddy are shopping in the hobby shop when Teddy spots something cool.)

Teddy: Daddy, can I have that?

Tobey: A 'Build Your Own Robot' kit? Teddy, this is how I got started in building robots. Good choice, my son. (He buys it for his son.) We're home!

Stephanie: Daddy, look at this. (She transforms.) WORD UP! See, just like Mommy.

Tobey: You are very much like Mommy. I'm so proud of you. Now this town has two Wordgirls. We have extra protection.

Stephanie: Yay! Mommy, Daddy likes it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad. So what did you and Teddy buy?

Teddy: I want to build robots, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's great. You and Daddy have a hobby you both love. Just remember, Teddy. Don't use robots to try to win the heart of a girl you're in love with.

Tobey: Listen to your mother about that one.

Teddy: Ok Mommy. Ok Daddy.

(Later that night, while sitting in bed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You know Tobey. I was thinking.

Tobey: About?

Wordgirl/Becky: I think it's time that I told Whammer and Mr. Big my secret. They are actually the last two I hadn't told. The last two that would actually care. The rest of the villains like Seymore Smooth and such probably won't care who I was.

Tobey: When do you plan to tell them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sometime this year, before Summer. I don't want to wait too long. Leslie told me that Mr. Big isn't as well as he used to be but he won't go to the doctor. I'm going to go over and see him tomorrow, after I take Stephie to school.

Tobey: Ok. You better take Teddy with you. I have to work at the power plant and Bea wants me to work at the copy shop as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's fine.

(The next day, after dropping Stephanie off at school, Becky and Teddy head over to Leslie's apartment, where Mr. Big lives, while watching her two children, while she works.)

Mr. Big: (Answers the door, wearing a bathrobe.) Wordgirl? Nice to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, Mr. Big. How are you doing today?

Mr. Big: I'm doing ok. (Coughs)

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't sound ok to me. Leslie told me that you've been not feeling like yourself for a while.

Mr. Big: It's probably just flu. It is flu season.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true.

Mr. Big: So that's your son?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, that's Teddy. He's named after his father. His full name is Theodore McCallister the 4th, but we call him 'Teddy'.

Mr. Big: That's nice. So, I like your museum the other night. Lots of memories there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, there was. Um, the other thing I want to tell you is my secret identity. I know in the past, you wanted to know to use for your own selfish needs. But now, I think I can trust you to not tell anyone else. Well, most of my former villains know. You and Whammer are the only ones left, that really care.

Mr. Big: Let me guess. You're real name is Becky Botsford-McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, how did you know?

Mr. Big: I just figured it out. And I promise to not tell anyone else. And by anyone, I mean Whammer.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to tell him too.

Mr. Big: Does Leslie know?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I told her a year or so ago, when she and Ms. Question were staying with Tobey and I.

Mr. Big: I see.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to go and run some errands. Do me a favor though. Go to the doctor. I already lost three villains, one of which was Granny May, and I don't want to lose anymore at the moment. You could have flu, but it could be something more serious than that.

Mr. Big: You truly care about me, don't you? Even after all I've done to you and to the city?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yes. I care about all of you villains. I always had too. You know, Leslie's ex-husband thought I was a weak super hero because I've never taken the life of any of my villains. I told him that taking a life of someone doesn't make one strong, it makes them a murderer and no one has the right to take the life of anyone, not even their enemies.

(She stands up to leave with her son, when he stands up as well.)

Mr. Big: Wordgirl, this may sound strange, coming from me, but you are a great hero. And I admire you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. And you were a great business man, if only you used your talents for good instead of evil. Oh and by the way, my daughter saw the Thing in a dollar store and bought it.

Mr. Big: You mean my Thing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and she colored it different colors. I have a picture of it. (She shows him a picture of the Thing that was colored by Stephanie.)

Mr. Big: Wow, it's nice.

Wordgirl/Becky: And now, Teddy wants one and I can't find it anymore.

Mr. Big: Wordgirl, I have one Thing left. Here, give it to your son, on me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Teddy, look what I have for you. It's the same thing that Stephie has.

Teddy: Thank you, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't thank me. Thank the nice man who said that you can have it.

Teddy: Thank you, Mister.

Mr. Big: You're welcome, young lad.

(Wordgirl hugs Mr. Big and then heads out to run her errands.)

(Two days later, at the library, next to the museum, Wordgirl sees Whammer reading a book and walks over to him.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Whammer.

Whammer: This is a very Whamming book, yeah!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Um, do you think we can talk?

Whammer: What did Whammer do now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Nothing. I just want to tell you something and I don't want anyone else to hear it.

Whammer: OOO, a secret. Whammer is good at keeping secrets. Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: Good and you are the last to know this secret.

Whammer: Saved the best Wham for last?

Wordgirl/Becky: Something like that. Just I don't want you to tell anyone on this list. (She gives him a piece of paper with the names of the villains who don't know her secret.) It's a short list now. But do you think you can keep this to yourself?

Whammer: Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm hoping that means 'Yes'. Well, Whammer, my real name is Becky Botsford-McCallister. Tobey's wife and the daughter of the former District Attorney, Sally Botsford.

Whammer: Your mother was Wham when she asked us to help battle Miss Power.

Wordgirl/Becky: I guessing my mother was a real inspiration for you villains.

Whammer: Wham?

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh, you don't know what 'inspiration' means? An inspiration is a person or something that inspires someone. And 'to inspire' is to stimulate somebody to do something. In this case, my mother inspired you villains to work together to battle Miss Power.

Whammer: We Whamming lost.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, you did. But you all did a good thing by teaming up to fight back.

Whammer: Wordgirl is a good superhero. Whammer promises to keep your secret.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I better get back to work now. If you need anything, let me know.

Whammer: That's a Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. By the way, my children really like you.

Whammer: I like your children. They're Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: (Giggles.) Thanks.

(Later that night, after dinner, while the kids are playing.)

Tobey: So did you tell Whammer today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and he promised to not tell anyone.

Tobey: There really aren't too many more who don't know.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just like to make sure. You never know.

Tobey: Yeah.

Teddy: Daddy, I finished my robot.

Tobey: Let me see. That's very good, Teddy. You're as good as I was when I was a boy.

Wordgirl/Becky: That is so cute, Big Tobey and Little Tobey playing with robots.

Tobey: We Tobeys love our robots. So what do you want to do now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. How about a game of Crash or Pie? The kids can play this time.

Tobey: Hmmm, not just yet. Teddy still needs some more help with his vocabulary.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true.

Tobey: So what are you going to do with that room, now that your battle memorabilia isn't there anymore?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was thinking of making it into a play room for the kids or something.

Tobey: Good idea. But let's not start until tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

(They kiss.)

The End…


	10. Chapter 10

Wordgirl's Adult Life

The Ups and Downs of Life

(It's a new school year and this year, Stephanie is starting Kindergarten.)

Teddy: Mommy, I want to go to school too.

Wordgirl/Becky: You can go next year to Preschool.

Teddy: That's not fair. (He sees Holly Ming going to school.) Holly goes to school. And so is Ashley. And my cousins.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know what, let me see if you can go this year to Preschool. Ok?

Teddy: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, have a good day and I'll be by to pick you up later.

Stephanie: Ok Mommy.

(After saying good-bye to Stephanie, Becky makes her way to the main office.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I'm Becky McCallister and my son, Teddy won't turn 4 until November but he wants to attend your Preschool class this year.

Principal: Hello Becky. This is your son. Wow, he looks very much like his father, Tobey. You know what, maybe I'll make an exception and let him go to the Preschool class. So many of your friends have children in that class.

Wordgirl/Becky: My niece and nephew are in that class too.

Principal: That's great. So what's your name, young man?

Teddy: I'm Teddy McCallister, Ma'am.

Principal: He's very smart, just like you and Tobey. Does he have a love of robots?

Wordgirl/Becky: He does, but Tobey and I told him to behave with them. Besides, the one's Teddy builds are only about 12 inchs tall at the most.

Principal: Ok then. Welcome to our school, Teddy. I hope you like it as much as your mother and father did and your sister is in the Kindergarten class nearby.

Teddy: Yay!

(Becky and Teddy walk back to the Preschool class and Teddy seems nervous.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy, this is the classroom. Look, there's Ashley, Holly, Tim, and Tabitha. There's four kids there you know.

Tabitha: Hi, Aunt Becky. Hi Teddy. Are you coming to school with us?

Teddy: (He gets excited and runs in.) Yes!

Tim 3: Hi, Aunt Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky : Hi guys, Teddy wants to go to school with you this year. He's only 3, but he wants to be with you. So try to help him out as much as you can.

Tim 3: Ok, we will, Aunt Becky.

Ashley: Hi Teddy, come sit by us.

Holly: Hi, I'm so happy you're in my class this year.

Teddy: Yay!

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy, I'll be by to pick you up later.

Teddy: Ok, Mommy. Thank you. I love you, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Teddy. Have a good day and listen to the teacher.

Teddy: I will.

(She then heads home alone for the first time.)

Tobey: (He sees her walk in alone.) What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy's going to go to Preschool this year. The principal allowed it.

Tobey: That's good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, but I miss the kids.

Tobey: I understand. So do I. But now we get to spend time alone together, until I have to go to work, that is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then I'll be here alone.

Tobey: You'll find something to do.

(Later, Tobey heads for work and Becky decides to visit her friend, Violet at her gallery.)

Violet: Hey Becky. What's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so bored at home now. Teddy's starting Preschool this year.

Violet: Look, I understand what you're saying. Tommy started middle school this year. Liam is in 3rd grade. And of course, Holly is in Preschool.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, Tommy's in middle school?

Violet: Weird, isn't it? Am I really getting that old?

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, you're the same age as I am. You and Scoops had him when you were 16, remember?

Violet: That's right. It just feels weird that my oldest son is going to graduate from high school soon.

Wordgirl/Becky: He'll graduate in about six years. And you still have Liam and Holly.

Violet: Yeah. I know, after we pick up Holly and Teddy, we can go and have lunch out at the sandwich shop or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good. And maybe we can ask Eileen if she wants to bring Ashley and Marla.

Violet: Cool.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'll be by later.

Violet: Ok.

(Becky leaves and heads back home and begins to do household chores.)

(Later, she and Violet head to the sandwich shop, after picking up their kids from Preschool and meeting up with Eileen and her two daughters.)

Birthday Girl: Hey you guys. I hope you don't mind, but I brought Victoria with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great, how are you doing, Victoria?

Victoria: Very good. I say, my day has been the best.

Violet: That's good. Did you know that I finally sold the one painting that was difficult to sell?

Birthday Girl: What was so difficult about selling it?

Violet: It was very expensive. It was $1000.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, how come it was that expensive?

Violet: It took me like forever to paint it. Several weeks to be exact.

Victoria: So who bought it?

Violet: Reginald, the retired jewelry store owner. He said it was the best painting in my gallery. I said it was the most expensive one.

Victoria: So everything in your gallery was made by you?

Violet: Well yes.

Victoria: Wow, that's incredible. You're very talented.

Wordgirl/Becky: I've been telling her that for years. Ever since we were 5th graders.

Violet: Oh, I forgot to mention. Tommy was in Romeo & Juliet last year in the 5th grade. Mr. Dudley loved his performance and casted him the role of Romeo.

Wordgirl/Becky: I remember that. We all went to see him perform. And Mr. Dudley was happy to see us again.

Violet: And so was Ms. Davis.

Birthday Girl: All of our teachers in the 5th grade were happy to see us.

Victoria: Of course. We were the best 5th grade class.

Wordgirl/Becky: I have to admit, she is right.

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl and friends. How are you liking those sandwiches I made for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, I always love your sandwiches.

Teddy: I went to school today.

Chuck: You did?

Wordgirl/Becky: He wanted to go to Preschool, even though he's only 3.

Teddy: But I liked it, Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm glad, because you get to go back there all the time. Just like Stephanie does. (She then hears music in the sandwich shop.) You added music, Chuck. That's nice.

Chuck: Yeah, I read that music makes patrons want to stay longer.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, music makes lunch more enjoyable. I don't remember the other sandwich shops having music.

Chuck: They didn't. I want to be different.

(Then a blonde woman, named Sarah Jenkins comes into the shop.)

Sarah: Hi Chuckie!

Chuck: Hi Sarah. These are some friends of mine.

Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah Jenkins.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Becky McCallister and this is my son, Teddy.

Violet: I'm Violet Ming and this is my daughter, Holly.

Birthday Girl: I'm Eileen Riviera and these are my daughters, Ashley and Marla.

Victoria: I'm Victoria Throbheart, my daughter, Sophia is in school right now.

Sarah: Nice to meet you all. (She then leaves the sandwich shop.) I have to go back to work now. I love you, Chuckie-Babe.

Chuck: I love you too.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, where did you meet her?

Chuck: Oh, Sarah and I go way back to elementary school. Her family moved away when we were in the fifth grade and she just moved back last week. She and I always loved to hang out together.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's sweet, Chuck. Did you mention to her that you were a villain for a very long time?

Chuck: I did, but she didn't seem to mind too much. I told her that I'm no longer a villain and we fell in love.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy for you.

Chuck: She also mentioned that she has just gotten out of a really bad relationship with someone else. Her last boyfriend left her pregnant and alone.

Wordgirl/Becky: So she has a child from someone else?

Chuck: Yes and he and I get along great.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's great, Chuck. I hope this works out for you.

Violet: (Looks at her watch.) I have to get back to the gallery. Let's go, Holly.

Holly: Coming Mommy.

(After most everyone else leaves.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, do you plan to marry her someday?

Chuck: I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm the marrying type. But I do like being with her and her son.

Wordgirl/Becky: How old is her son?

Chuck: Um, I think he's 5 or 6. I'm not sure. But his name is Matthew.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I can ask Stephanie if he's in her class or not. (She looks at her watch.) Well, I have to get to the library. I'll see you later and if you want, bring Sarah to the Wordgirl Museum/Library.

Chuck: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Congratulations on the new girlfriend.

Chuck: Thanks.

(Becky and her son leave the sandwich shop and head over to the museum library.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, TJ.

TJ: Hey Big Sis. Hey Teddy, I heard from Tim and Tabitha that you were in their class today.

Teddy: Yeah, I went to school.

TJ: That's great.

Wordgirl/Becky: So where are the twins now?

TJ: Vanessa took them to the park.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Teddy. Mommy has to get to work in the library.

Teddy: Can I help put books away, Mommy?

Wordgirl/Becky: You sure can.

(Two hours later.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Can I interrupt?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi Doc. What's up?

Dr. Two-Brains: Nothing much. I'm really enjoying this museum your brother made.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I like it. It brings back memories for me every time I walk down the halls and look at all the exhibits.

Dr. Two-Brains: Your brother did a really fine job.

Wordgirl/Becky: He is my biggest fan and the President of the Wordgirl Fan Club.

Dr. Two-Brains: At least your biggest fan isn't a jerk, like Glen.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, but he never let me to be part of his fan club. That was before he knew who I was.

Dr. Two-Brains: You mentioned that one time he did find out and he got mad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh yeah. (She then goes and tells him the whole situation from the episode, 'Two-Brains Forgets'.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Really? That's what happened? So he got mad that you were Wordgirl and he began to throw away his Wordgirl souvenirs?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep. My parents were so thrilled that I was Wordgirl that when I was in the sixth grade, I decided that they were going to be the first people that I will tell. Then I told Violet and Tobey a year later, and so forth. Whammer and Mr. Big were the last of my villains to be told. I'm hoping they are keeping my promise.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh and speaking of Mr. Big. Did you know that he had a stroke?

Wordgirl/Becky: WHAT?! Where is he now?

Dr. Two-Brains: He's in the hospital.

Wordgirl/Becky: How serious was it?

Dr. Two-Brains: Leslie told us that it was real serious. She also said that he could…

Wordgirl/Becky: (She begins to shed tears.) I need to go and see him. (She then picks up her son and goes to tell her brother that she's leaving early.) TJ! (She flies up to him.)

TJ: What's wrong? You look upset about something?

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc told me that Mr. Big has a stroke and he could… I need to go to the hospital.

TJ: OK. Go on. This is important.

(She first goes to the school to pick up her daughter and then heads to the hospital.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She walks into the hospital and she sees Leslie and her two kids.) Leslie? How's he?

Leslie: The doctor said…

Wordgirl/Becky: Can I see him?

Leslie: Yes. Go on.

(Wordgirl leaves her kids in the hallway with the villains and their dad, who has come also, and walks into the room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big?

Mr. Big: (He opens his eyes slightly and sees her with his somewhat blurry vision.) Wordgirl, I'm so happy to see you. I'm surprised that you came to see me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why wouldn't I? I went to see Granny May. What makes you think that I care for you less than her?

Mr. Big: Because I caused you so much problems.

Wordgirl/Becky: So did she. Look, I care about you, no matter what you did to me in the past.

Mr. Big: Thanks. You are a great superhero. I wished we could have been friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: I considered you my friend in the last few years.

Mr. Big: Thanks. Do you have your kids with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, they're out in the hall.

Mr. Big: I would like to meet them. I met them at the opening of the Wordgirl museum/library, but I didn't really meet them.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (She goes and opens the door.) Stephanie, Teddy, can you both come here please? (Her kids both walk over to her, feeling nervous.) Mr. Big, these are my kids. This is Stephanie and this is Teddy.

Mr. Big: Wow, your daughter looks very much like you did.

Wordgirl/Becky: Only she's 5 and I was 10 when we met.

Mr. Big: Does she have your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes and she's immune to Lexonite.

Mr. Big: Wow, that's got to be a plus.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it is.

Mr. Big: But they are beautiful. You and Tobey must be proud of them.

Wordgirl/Becky: We are, thanks.

Mr. Big: Hi Kids.

Stephanie: Hi.

Teddy: Hi.

(Tobey comes in.)

Mr. Big: Tobey, you have a beautiful family here.

Tobey: Thanks. I'm going to take the kids out of here now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Thanks. (She kisses Tobey.)

(After they leave.)

Mr. Big: Wordgirl, I should've listened to you when you told me to go to the doctor. I guess I was in denial of my health and didn't want to face the truth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand about being in denial about something important. I was in denial when Miss Power was teaching me how to be a bully.

Mr. Big: But you wised up and defeated her.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

(Two days later, Mr. Big dies.)

(At the funeral.)

Leslie: There's so much for me to say about my former employer/friend, Mr. Big. Sure he was a cruel business man and only cared about how much money he was going to make or about buying the biggest item he could, or whatever. But he was good in his field. But in these last few years, he's become more of a friend. Especially when he helped me and my kids. He rescued me from my ex-husband by using the one weapon he knew how to use the best, mind-control. (She begins to cry after thinking about that night when Mr. Big came to her rescue, when her ex-husband was attacking her.) Mr. Big will be missed.

(Later, the other former villains and Wordgirl place flowers on the grave.)

(The tombstone reads RIP, Shelly Smalls AKA Mr. Big.)

Tobey: That was a really good speech you made, Leslie.

Leslie: Thanks. I hope I said everything that was important.

Wordgirl/Becky: You did. Mr. Big would be proud of that speech.

Scott: Mommy, is he an angel?

Leslie: (Holding her daughter in her arms.) I believe so.

Scott: He bought me a fishing rod and said that he was going to take me fishing one day.

Leslie: Tell you what. How about I take you and Lilly one day? I'm sure Mr. Big would love that.

Scott: Ok. Thanks Mommy.

Leslie: You're welcomed.

(Months later, Wordgirl is back working in the museum library when TJ comes over to her.)

TJ: Hey Sis. I have got a great idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: What?

TJ: I was thinking of making wax statues of you and your villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a very good idea, TJ. Do you need pictures of them all? Because I can spare some.

TJ: No, I have pictures of them. I just wanted to run this idea by you and see if it's a good idea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good. Just remember to make statues of Tobey, Victoria, Eileen, and I as kids and not adults. Oh, you could also make one of Huggy.

TJ: Right. (He then leaves and Tobey comes in.)

Tobey: Hey, how's my girl?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing good. TJ's going to add wax statues of you, me, and the other villains.

Tobey: Sounds good.

Wordgirl/Becky: So how was work at the power plant?

Tobey: Very good. So is work over at the copy shop. Oh, I forgot to show you this. Fair City High sent this to you, me, and to all of those from our class.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why?

Tobey: Don't you know? This next year coming up will be our ten-year reunion.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's sounds cool. (She opens the invitation.) This is so great. Man, has it been almost ten years since high school? That will also mean that Violet and Scoops will be celebrating their ten-year wedding anniversary.

Tobey: And so will Doc and Bea.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then in the following year, Eileen and Ian will have their ten-year anniversary. Then Victoria and Hunter. Then us.

(Later that day, Becky, Tobey, and their friends get together to fill our their questionairs about what they've been doing these last ten years, while sitting in the sandwich shop.)

Victoria: So what's the first question?

Violet: I think it's asking for our names. Violet Heaslip-Ming.

Scoops: Yeah, it did say to put your maiden name. Todd 'Scoops' Ming. Relationship status? Married.

Tobey: How long have you been married? 7 years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you have any children? Yes.

Birthday Girl: How many? Three.

Ian: What are their names and ages? Travis, 8. Ashley, 4. Marla, 1.

Victoria: Occupation? Motivational Speaker.

Hunter: How long with job? 9 years.

Violet: There, I think we're done.

Butcher: (He had come in from the back to deliver meat products to Chuck's shop, comes in the front and sees Wordgirl and her friends.) Hey Kids. What are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, Butcher. We were just filling out these questionairs for our 10-year high school reunion.

Butcher: Wow, it's been almost ten years since you graduated from high school?

Scoops: That's right and this year, Violet and I are also celebrating our ten-year wedding anniversary.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc and Bea are celebrating ten years of marriage too.

Butcher: Really? Wow. A lot is going on this year.

Wordgirl/Becky: You have that right. Did you know that my brother is going to have wax statues of you, me, and the other villains in his museum?

Victoria: He's going to include Eileen and myself as well.

Birthday Girl: I don't know if he's going to make me look normal or like Birthday Girl.

Tobey: He's going to make one of me too.

Scoops: So who's he hiring to make them?

Violet: He asked me, but I'm not too good with wax.

Wordgirl/Becky: He's going to hire someone else.

(Months later, in June, Becky and her friends attend their ten-year high school reunion.)

Birthday Girl: Hello everyone. I'm Eileen Riviera, but you all know me as the Birthday Girl. I would like to welcome you all to Fair City High's ten-year reunion. (Everyone claps and cheers.) So now I will like to crown the Reunion King and Queen. The king is… Tobey McCallister the third!

Wordgirl/Becky: Way to go, Tobey.

Tobey: Thanks. (They kiss and he heads to the stage to receive his crown.) Thank you, Eileen.

Birthday Girl: And the Reunion Queen is… Oh, his lovely wife and one of my good friends, Becky Botsford-McCallister!

Violet: Way to go, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (She heads up to the stage and receives her crown and goes to stand next to her husband, Tobey.) Thanks Eileen.

Birthday Girl: And now our Royal Reunion couple will entertain us with a special dance.

(The song that they dance to is 'You're the Inspiration'.)

(As they dance.)

Tobey: You know, this'll be a great song for our ten-year wedding anniversary.

Wordgirl/Becky: I think so too.

(They kiss as they dance.)

(Two weeks later, they attend the ten-year wedding anniversary celebration of Dr. Two-Brains and LRW.)

Chuck: Hey there, Wordgirl. How are you enjoying this?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's very nice. I love the buffet.

Chuck: Thanks. I provided the sandwiches and Butcher provided the meat.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can see that. So how are you and Sarah doing?

Chuck: We're doing very good. Matthew, her son, says that he would like for me and his mother to get married. But I'm still not too sure about that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Chuck, when the time is right, go for it. Marriage isn't a bad thing. I've been married for almost ten years to Tobey. It's been a very good marriage. And we have our issues like all married couples do, but we always talk it out and we're still happy.

Chuck: Well, I'll think about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: So did you check out the wax statues of you, me, and the other villains at the museum?

Chuck: They are very nice and the details were so good. Whoever made them, did a very good job.

Wordgirl/Becky: They sure did. The clothes were made by Vanessa, TJ's wife.

Chuck: I also heard that you're thinking of retiring from superhero work.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah. I haven't had a lot to do in the last five years or so.

Chuck: Will you miss it?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess so.

Chuck: Well, good luck with that.

(In July, Violet and Scoops celebrate their ten-year wedding anniversary as well.)

(The school year begins again.)

(One day, Rebecca is walking home from school, when she's is begins to be followed by someone, in a car.)

Rebecca: (Who's now 9.) Who's there? Show, present, expose yourself.

Glen: Hello there, Rebecca Boxleitner. Remember me? (Without another word, he grabs her and shoves her into the back seat of his car.) We're going for a little ride.

Rebecca: Let me out!

Glen: I'm going to take care of you once and for all. (He then drives off with her in the back seat.)

(Rebecca screams and no one hears her except for two people. Wordgirl and her daughter, Stephanie.)

Stephanie: (Walking with her mother and brother.) Mommy, I hear someone calling for help.

Wordgirl/Becky: So do I. Stephie, are you ready to transform?

Stephanie: Yes Mommy.

(Together, Wordgirl and her daughter transform.)

Wordgirl/Becky & Stephanie: WORD UP!

Wordgirl/Becky: First, we have to take Teddy somewhere.

Teddy: Wow, Mommy and Sissy!

Stephanie: Mommy, how about Mr. Boxleitner's house?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great idea. I'm sure he won't mind. (They hover into the sky.) Hold on, Teddy. Mommy doesn't want to drop you.

Teddy: Ok Mommy.

(They zoom over to Doc's house and ring the door bell.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey, look at you two. So what brings you here?

Stephanie: We heard someone cry for help and Mommy and I are going to help.

Dr. Two-Brains: Very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: I just need for you to watch Teddy while we're gone.

Dr. Two-Brains: It'll be my pleasure.

Wordgirl/Becky: Teddy, stay here with Mr. Boxleitner, while Stephie and I go help someone. Ok?

Teddy: Ok Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Be good now. (She then grabs her daughter's hand.) Ready Stephie?

Stephanie: Ready Mommy.

Wordgirl/Becky & Stephanie: WORD UP! (And they both take to the sky.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Teddy, that was a real sight to see.

(Soon, Wordgirl and Stephanie are flying to the source of the problem and Wordgirl sees a car down below that looks familiar to her.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephie, right down there. Do you think you can stop that car?

Stephanie: Yes Mommy.

(Stephanie zooms down and stops the car in it's tracks as Wordgirl zooms in front of it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Glen, I see.

Stephanie: Mommy, he's got Becca in the back seat.

Wordgirl/Becky: Glen, how come you kidnapped Rebecca Boxleitner again?

Glen: It's none of your business.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it is. (She the rips the car door off and tears off the seat belt that Rebecca's tied up with and helps Rebecca out.) And you're not going anywhere, Glen, except back to jail.

Glen: You'll never get me. (He then runs away from the car.)

Stephanie: I'll get him, Mommy. (She zooms after Glen and picks him up.) Now what?

Glen: Let go of me, Stupid Brat!

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't talk to my daughter like that. (She then ties him up and takes him to jail.) Let's go home, Rebecca.

Rebecca: Thanks.

(They take her home.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (Showing Teddy a photo album when he hears the door bell.) I'll be right back, Teddy.

Teddy: Ok.

Dr. Two-Brains: (Opens it and his daughter flies into his arms and cries.) Rebecca, what happened?

Wordgirl/Becky: She was kidnapped by Glen again.

Stephanie: Mommy and I rescued her. I stopped the car and Mommy broke the door open.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thank you so much, again. So where's Glen?

Wordgirl/Becky: We took him to jail.

Teddy: Mister, you're not finished telling me stories from your photo album.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, ok. Let's go.

Stephanie: Can I hear too?

Rebecca: Me too, Dad.

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok. Gather around, kids.

(Wordgirl then sits down on a sofa, listening to Doc's stories from his photo album.)

(Meanwhile, out in space on the prison planet, Millina.)

Prison Guard: Hey, Miss Power, you have visitors.

Miss Power: Thank you. (She sees her younger brother, TiroMa and her younger sister, TiraSa.) TiraSa, TiroMa? What brings you here?

TiraSa: We were told that you are in prison here for life.

Miss Power: That's true. I was put here because some Lexionian-Earth woman, Wordgirl.

TiroMa: TiraSa and I have decided to rage war against this Lexionian-Earth woman. After we win, you can take over the Earth.

Miss Power: But I'm here for life.

TiraSa: Once we defeat Wordgirl, we can come back and rescue you.

Miss Power: Very good. You're going to need to go back to Terro to recruit an army.

TiroMa: We know and this will take a long time to prepare and assemble an army.

Miss Power: I'm in. But maybe I should wait here.

TiroMa: OK.

(Later, both of Miss Power's siblings leave and head back to their home planet of Terro.

Miss Power: This war will be the end of Wordgirl.

To be Concluded…


	11. Chapter 11

Wordgirl's Adult Life

Wordgirl's Final Battle

(As Becky, her family, and friends continue to have happy lives, with some obstacles, back out in space, in planet Terro, the home planet of Miss Power, her brother, TiroMa and sister, TiraSa are forming an army to go and attack Earth and after defeating Earth, they plan to go after the other planets that are responsible for their sister's imprisonment, including Lexicon.)

TiroMa: So, you all know what we have to do?

Terro Army: Yes, Sir. We will go to war and conquer Earth!

TiroMa: Correct and if any of you fail, you will be punished severly.

TiraSa: I think they got the point, Brother. How long will it take for us to get to Earth?

TiroMa: I'm not sure. Our sister, TamaSa (Miss Power's real name), said it didn't take her that long. But she was flying a smaller ship. We are going to have several large ships, holding an army of thousands of soldiers. It may take us several mouths to arrive on Earth. And we have to go and recruit the army on Tegera (Gigglecheeks' homeworld, which is one of Terro's moons.). They had agreed to help us, since Gigglecheeks was placed in exile on Bikomosa.

(They soon are heading for Tegera, one of Terro's moons, filled with jungle and many small villages, filled with creatures, similar to Gigglecheeks.)

TiraSa: Residents of Tegera, we are here to offer you a chance to take revenge on the planets that placed Gigglecheeks into exile on planet Bikomosa.

(Several thousands of creatures, similar to Gigglecheeks volunteer to help and are recruited by the two recruiters from Terro.)

TiroMa: You know, TiraSa, it's going to take us several years to train these pathetic creatures.

TiraSa: It won't matter how long it takes to train them. We need them to be ready for combat and if it takes several years, then that's what it's going to be.

(Meanwhile, back on Earth.)

(After dating for several months, Chuck and Sarah finally get married and Chuck adopts her son, Matthew.)

(During the reception, after the main ceremony.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy for you two.

Chuck: Thanks. I know my mom would be proud of me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course she is.

Brent: Hey Chuck. Congratulations Big Brother.

Chuck: Thanks Brent.

Matthew: Can I call you, 'Uncle Brent'?

Brent: Sure can. You have a great stepson, Chuck.

Chuck: Thanks.

Matthew: I love you, Dad.

Chuck: I love you too, my new son. (Matthew walks away.) I feel so happy to have someone call me 'Dad'.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know the feeling. When Stephanie and Teddy first called me 'Mom', I was so thrilled.

Eugene: Now, it's time for the bride and groom to have their special dance.

Bethany: Which song, Daddy?

Eugene: This one.

Emma: Push this button, Bethany.

Bethany: Ok, Mom.

(Soon after, Chuck and Sarah leave for their honeymoon to Bologna, Italy.)

(Back at home.)

Tobey: That was a great wedding.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes it was. I'm happy for Chuck. He deserves happiness.

Stephanie: Mom, can you show me some more super hero stuff?

Wordgirl/Becky: In a bit. I have to put Teddy down for a nap.

Teddy: I don't want a nap. I want Daddy to help me build a robot.

Tobey: Oh, that's right. I was going to show him how to build a robot without a robot kit.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well ok. But don't make them too big.

Teddy: I won't, Mommy.

Tobey: Come here, Teddy. This is where I'm going to show you how to build your own robot.

Teddy: Yay!

Wordgirl/Becky: Well Stephie, I guess I can show you some more super hero stuff now.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom.

(They are out in their front yard, when Doc and Rebecca walk by.)

Rebecca: Hi, Stephanie.

Stephanie: Hi, Rebecca.

Rebecca: So what are you doing?

Stephanie: Mommy is showing me some more super hero stuff.

Dr. Two-Brains: Your mother is an expert super hero, so you're learning from the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. So what brings you both here?

Dr. Two-Brains: Rebecca wanted to come and play with Stephanie.

Wordgirl/Becky: How about it, Stephie?

Stephanie: Ok. Can we practice later?

Wordgirl/Becky: You got it.

(As the two girls go off and play, Becky sets up a place for her and Doc to sit and watch them.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks for the cheese spread and crackers.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Dr. Two-Brains: So where's Tobey and Teddy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey is teaching Teddy how to build a robot without a robot kit.

Dr. Two-Brains: That may come in handy one day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess.

(Tobey comes out to join them.)

Tobey: Hey Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey Kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: So where's Teddy?

Tobey: He went to play with the girls.

Wordgirl/Becky: How's the robot coming along?

Tobey: Very well. He's as good as I was when I was ten.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know he's almost 5, right?

Tobey: I know. That makes him a better robot builder than me

Wordgirl/Becky: No, he has Tobey McCallister the Third, boy genuis for a father. He's an expert robot builder at his age because of you.

Tobey: He also has Wordgirl for a mother. He's got better people skills because of you, my love.

Wordgirl/Becky: You are so sweet.

(They kiss.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Ok, you two.

(Then the two girls come out with make-up on.)

Stephanie: Mommy, look at me. Do I look pretty?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, where did you get that make-up?

Stephanie: Rebecca had it.

Dr. Two-Brains: Rebecca, where did you get that make-up?

Rebecca: Mom purchased, bought, acquired it for me.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Laughs a little.) Doc, she's 9. Experimenting with make-up is a normal thing for girls. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I used to do that all the time when I was younger. Just, let me fix this. (She then fixes their make-up and makes it look not so much.) There you go. Now you look nice.

Rebecca: Thank you, Mrs. McCallister.

Wordgirl/Becky: And, now your turn, Stephanie. See girls, the thing about make-up is to not make it look too dark and blotchy. (Adjusts her daughter's make-up.) There you go, girls. Now that's nice-looking.

Stephanie: Thank you, Mommy.

(The two girls run back into the house.)

Tobey: You have no problems with Stephanie wearing make-up?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't want her wearing it to school, but playing dress up at home isn't a big deal.

Teddy: (He comes out of the house.) Mommy! Daddy! Look what I made! (He brings out a mini-robot that he made alone.)

Tobey: Did you make that all by yourself?

Teddy: Yes. Do you like it?

Tobey: That's very nice. Does it move?

Teddy: I don't know how to do that part.

Tobey: But still, you did very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, Teddy. The kind that don't move are the best kind.

Tobey: I'll teach you how to make it move sometime later.

Teddy: I can make it move like this. (He pushes it and it moves on it's wheels.)

Tobey: Very good. I'm very proud of you, my son.

Teddy: Do you like it, Mommy?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I do, Teddy. You are as gifted as your father.

(Months later, in January.)

(Wordgirl continues to train her daughter to use her powers, responsibly.)

Victoria: (She sees Becky and Stephanie in the air.) Hey Becky!

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Victoria, Sophia. How are you two doing?

Victoria: I'm doing the best.

Sophia: Stephanie, do you wanta play?

Stephanie: Ok.

(The two girls go to play.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So what brings you by today?

Victoria: I was just in the neighborhood and thought I might just stop for a visit. Actually, I have something to tell you. My mother was just diagnosed with breast cancer and she told me to go and see if I have it as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, do you?

Victoria: Well, not at this moment. But my mother informed me that her mother had died from breast cancer when she was in her 50's and now my mother has it. And so there's a pretty good chance that I could develop it as well, some day.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, you know there are ways to try to prevent it from happening, like diet and exercise. And you have to get a mammogram like every year or something. Usually you can wait until you're 40, but, I'm guessing that since it runs in the family, that it's a good idea to get examined now.

Victoria: I'm also scared that Sophia could get it as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, hopefully by the time Sophia is older, they could have a cure or some kind of medication for it. (She sees her friend upset.) Hey look, whatever happens, you have a lot of friends here to help you get through it. (She conforts Victoria as she cries.)

Victoria: Thanks Becky. Well, I have to get going. Thanks for listening. Sophia, we have to get home now.

Sophia: Ok Mommy. I had the best time ever.

Victoria: That's good. I'll see you later, Becky.

(Later that evening, at the dinner table.)

Tobey: Becky, is everything ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Victoria just informed me that her mother has breast cancer and there's a good chance that Victoria could develop it one day as well. She said that her grandmother died from it when she was in her 50's.

Tobey: That's horrible. I think my grandmother died from cancer too. Not breast cancer, but lung cancer.

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought your mother said that she died from a heart attack?

Tobey: My grandmother's sister died from a heart attack.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh.

Tobey: Hey, don't worry. Victoria's always been tough and strong. She'll get through this and besides, she has all of us to help her through it. Anyway, you said that her tests came back negative.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's for now. I just don't want her to be like Mr. Big. He didn't do anything about his health issues and he ended up dying from a stroke.

(Several months later, July.)

(At a barbecue, the four girls, Becky, Violet, Eileen, and Victoria are all sitting in Victoria's front yard, as the kids play and the guys watch the barbecue.)

Violet: So, how's it going, Victoria?

Victoria: I'm doing great. It turns out that I don't have breast cancer and I don't have to worry about it. But the doctor said that I should come back every year and get examined again.

Birthday Girl: That's good to hear. Oh, guess what Ian and I found out. Marla has my powers. She's going through her terrible twos and the other day, she grew big and her skin turned green. I had to tell her to calm down.

Violet: Whoa! At least we had to deal with a ten year old and not a two year old.

Victoria: No offense, but your voice made you sound like a two year old.

Birthday Girl: I'm not offened. I know my voice was irritating for a ten year old. But like I said, my mother liked it. Anyway, when I told my mother about what Marla did, she told me to let Marla think everyday is her birthday and let her do what she wants and everything. I told my mother that I wasn't going to do that and she thinks I'm not being a fun mother.

Wordgirl/Becky: You? Not a fun mother? I think you're a very fun mom. You throw the best birthday parties for your kids. How is that not fun?

Birthday Girl: I don't know. Travis and Ashley don't turn into huge green monsters, but she insists that I spoil them too. So Violet, what's happening with you?

Violet: Not much. Tommy's in middle school and I think he's got a girlfriend.

Victoria: How old is he now?

Violet: He's 12½. Oh my, he's almost 13. Todd and I just hope that he and his girlfriend don't get into the same situation that we did.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean become parents at 16?

Violet: Yeah. Liam hears Tommy talk to his girlfriend and he can't really stand it too well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I understand that. When I was dating Steven, TJ hated that I was on the phone forever. There was one time when I was in a battle with Doc and Steven called me on my cell phone. Huggy was so upset at me.

Violet: Why did you get a second cell phone?

Wordgirl/Becky: At the time, the other cell phone was being used for superhero business and I needed another phone for personal reasons. So, Steven bought me the one that I destroyed later, on the night after he tried to rape me twice at that stupid party I went to with him and his friends.

Birthday Girl: Becky, those kids were idiots. Remember when Steven's cousin, Brett tried to rape me also? He used the date-rape drug.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I had found out later, that Steven's father had raped Lady Redundant Woman when she was 14. That whole family of men need some serious help.

Hunter: Victoria, the food is ready!

Victoria: I'm coming, Hunter. I'll be back and we can converse later.

(Later, Marla goes to take a nap as the rest of the kids go to play video games.)

(Tommy just sits and texts his girlfriend.)

(Tobey, Hunter, Todd, and Ian go and clean up after the barbecue and the girls sit and talk some more.)

(Meanwhile, back in space.)

(Miss Power's brother and sister are just about finished training their army and the army they recruited from Tegera, Gigglecheeks' homeworld.)

TiroMa: We are just about finished training these soldiers for the war on Earth.

TiraSa: I think we should test our army first on another planet that had thrown our sister into jail.

TiroMa: Very devious, Sis. Let's see. How about Lexicon?

TiraSa: No, not yet.

TiroMa: How about planet Bikomosa? The planet that Gigglecheeks was exiled on?

TiraSa: No, I was thinking planet Nitroma. They had a lot of negativity to say about our sister. We shall test our armies on that planet first and then move onto Earth.

(At light-speed, the armies of Terro and Tegera both head straight for planet Nitroma to test their armies to see if they are ready for the war with Earth.)

(Meanwhile, back on Earth.)

(Becky is still at the barbecue party at Victoria's house, when her belt begins to buzz.)

Violet: What's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I haven't heard that in a long time. (She transforms into the uniform.) WORD UP! It's my communication belt. Only Huggy has one like it. I better go and see what's going on. Tobey, I'm heading home real quick.

Tobey: Ok. I'll be here.

(Wordgirl zooms off towards home and goes to her communitcation computer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Presses a few codes and she sees Huggy on the screen.) Huggy, what's up? (Huggy appears frantic and upset.) What's wrong? You look upset. (Huggy tells her that he has just gotten word that Miss Power's two younger siblings are taking revenge on the worlds that put their older sister into prison.) Are they coming here now? (Huggy says that right now, they're testing their army on another planet, planet Nitroma, which is five light-years from Earth.) So if they defeat that planet, they're going to be coming after us? (Huggy says yes.) I'm going to need help, Huggy. (Huggy tells her that the Lexicon army are ready to go after them and Huggy and his family and friends are ready as well, but that she still should help Earth become prepared and ready for them.) I'll do everything I can, Huggy. Thanks for the information. (He also says that the Lexicon army and his family will be coming to defend Earth.) Thanks, I can use all the help I can get. (They end their conversation and Wordgirl zooms back to Victoria's home.)

Victoria: So what did Huggy have to say?

Wordgirl/Becky: We are in serious trouble. Miss Power's two younger siblings had organized two armies to come after Earth in a war for revenge for sending Miss Power to prison.

Violet: You're joking?

Wordgirl/Becky: I wish I was, but I'm not. Huggy said that at the moment, they are testing their armies on another planet and once they are done defeating that planet, they're going to come after us. But Huggy also said that the Lexicon army are getting ready for the war and Huggy and his fellow monkey pilots are helping as well. Huggy had requested that they send some here to Earth.

Birthday Girl: We need to do something to get prepared for this. The last time we battled Miss Power, we weren't ready and were defeated. But this time it's going to be more difficult.

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to let others know about this. Tobey, where was that place that you and the villains used to go to have your meetings?

Tobey: They tore that place down like two years ago. Is there something going on? (Becky then goes to tell him everything she told her friends.) So you're saying that Miss Power's siblings are coming here with two armies?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. I don't know when they will be here, but we need to get prepared anyway.

Tobey: Good. I better get home and start assembling some robots to help. Teddy, do you want to help Daddy build some giant robots?

Teddy: Yeah!

Tobey: Very good.

Wordgirl/Becky: We need to get word to the other villains.

Stephanie: Mommy, what's going on?

Wordgirl/Becky: Stephanie, it's about time I really trained you in using your powers.

Stephanie: Ok.

(The next day, Wordgirl assembles all the villains into her living room.)

Dr. Two-Brains: What's this about?

Wordgirl/Becky: I have some alarming news that I received from Huggy yesterday. Apparently, Miss Power's two younger siblings are taking revenge on the planets that are responsible for her being in prison. They had assembled two armies. One from Miss Power's homeworld and the other from Gigglecheeks' homeworld. At this moment, they are testing these armies on another planet, before coming here. I don't know when that'll happen, but we need to be prepared for when it does happen.

Chuck: What if this other planet defeats them?

Wordgirl/Becky: Then we won't have anything to worry about. But we should be prepared anyway, just in case. Eileen pointed out that none of you villains were prepared when you all went to attack Miss Power and that's why you all lost. Tobey is in the backyard with Teddy, building an army of giant robots. I need for you all to be prepared too. The other planet they are attacking is like 5 light-years from Earth. So it won't take them a long time to get here. So, is everyone on board with this?

Butcher: We can't let you battle two armies alone, so we're going to help you as best we can.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Whammer: I want to wham help too. This time, I use my wham powers.

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good.

Rebecca: Dad, can I help? I can use one of your ray guns.

Dr. Two-Brains: All of my ray guns are on display at the museum. I guess I can make more of them. You want to help, Rebecca?

Rebecca: Yes Dad. Can we use the mouse blimp?

Dr. Two-Brains: We sure can.

LRW: I need to check my supply of paper and ink. We're going to need a lot.

Rebecca: I can help you too, Mom.

Chuck: I can make two condiment guns. One will have mustard, mayo, ketchup, and relish. The other can have peanut butter, jelly, hot sauce, and Thousand Island dressing.

Wordgirl/Becky: I thought your condiment ray only had three settings.

Chuck: I can upgrade to four.

Matthew: Dad, can I help?

Chuck: You sure can.

Sarah: I can help too.

Chuck: I love my family. (He kisses his wife and pats his stepson on the head.)

Wordgirl/Becky: And we're going to need to inform any of the other villains who are not here, like Seymore Smooth, Rope Guy, etc. Even those who quit, like Big Left Hand Guy. We're going to need all the help we can get.

Whammer: Whammer can inform his old class of villains, yeah!

(Throughout the rest of the Summer and into the next school year, everyone in Fair City are getting prepared for he alien war with Miss Power's siblings.)

(And though they are getting prepared, they still try to go about their lives as normal as possible.)

(It's November and after Teddy turns 6, Wordgirl is called into the mayor's office and Stephanie comes with her.)

Mayor of Fair City: Wordgirl, there has been no signs of any invasion. Are you sure it's going to happen?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes Sir.

Mayor of Fair City: Maybe this was all a hoax.

Wordgirl/Becky: A hoax?

Stephanie: A hoax is an act to trick people into believing something that is real when it's not.

Mayor of Fair City: Yeah, that.

Wordgirl/Becky: But I got the information from my former sidekick on Lexicon.

Mayor of Fair City: Monkeys aren't too smart.

Wordgirl/Becky: Excuse me, but my sidekick taught me everything I know. You know, the previous mayor would've believed me.

Mayor of Fair City: Yes, but he's not here anymore. I'm in office now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know. I voted for you.

Mayor of Fair City: Wordgirl, can you please leave my office? I have work to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Stephanie. (She and Stephanie walk out of City Hall, upset.) This town isn't the same as it once was. (They zoom back to their house.)

Stephanie: Mommy, what's going to happen now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it looks like we're on our own. You, me, Daddy, Teddy, and all of our friends.

(After her visit with the mayor, Wordgirl and her family and friends prepare for the war without help from the town's mayor.)

(A few months later, Becky celebrates her 30th birthday.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, how are you enjoying your birthday?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm having a great time. But there's something I want to tell everyone.

Mr. Botsford: Go ahead.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello everyone and I want to thank everyone for this great birthday. There's something I've been wanting to do for the last five years or so and now it seems to be the right time to make this announcement. As soon as this last battle is over, I'm going to retire from the superhero thing. I've put in a good 20 years and it's about time for me to quit. My daughter, who's still in training, wants to take over. So after this last battle of mine, I will pass the superhero torch onto my daughter, Stephanie McCallister. She will be the new Wordgirl. What do you say, Sweetie?

Stephanie: Thanks Mom. I will try to make you proud. (She then zooms around the room and lands next to her mom.) How was that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Very good.

(After the speech, she steps down from the stage.)

Chuck: We will miss you as Wordgirl. Can we still call you that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, why not?

(She walks over to her brother and parents, as the former villains come together.)

Dr. Two-Brains: I think we should give her a very special retirement party after the battle.

Butcher: That sounds like a good time.

Chuck: Where should we have this party?

LRW: Hmmm, let's think, ponder, comtemplate this.

Tobey: How about at her brother's Wordgirl museum? We could have it closed to the public or we can have it after business hours. All the Wordgirl memories are there and we don't really have to make any decorations.

Birthday Girl: I still think we should have some decorations.

Ms. Question: How about a slide show or movie?

Leslie: Sounds good.

Victoria: It should be the best.

Whammer: It will be Whamming. (Shushing from the others.) (Whispers) Sorry.

(A few months later, in June.)

(Wordgirl had gotten word from Huggy that Miss Power's siblings have been spotted heading towards Earth and now she and her villains are standing and awaiting the arrival of the invading warriors.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You all ready for this?

Dr. Two-Brains: As ready as we'll ever be.

Tobey: You said that Huggy has told the Lexicon army and they're on their way to help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I did. But it may take them a long time to get here. So, we'll have to hold them off as best as we can. Got your robot army?

Tobey: Teddy and I made them and they're ready for battle.

Stephanie: Mom, I'm kind of nervous here.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know you are. Just try to do the best you can.

Stephanie: I will, Mom.

Rebecca: Are you sure this'll work, Dad?

Dr. Two-Brains: I tested them myself. You two ready?

Rebecca: Ready Dad.

LRW: I'm ready, prepared, set. (She then makes several copies of herself.) These are the first line of defense.

Chuck: I'm scared here. I hope my condiment shooters work. Brent, are you sure you want to do this?

Brent: Chuck, I want to help you.

Chuck: Well, good luck then.

Butcher: I'm a little nervous too.

(Soon, two ships, similar to Miss Power's ship, but larger land in front of City Hall.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Remember to not do anything until they attack first.

Birthday Girl: We understand. (She has not yet turned into Birthday Girl.) Marla, are you sure you want to help, Mommy?

Marla: Marla help Mommy.

Birthday Girl: Ok.

Victoria: (Talking to herself.) Keep your eyes on the prize. (Then her eyes begin to glow red and she has her recorder ready.)

Whammer: Whammer ready!

(They have even been able to recruit the other villains, like Rope Guy.)

Ms. Question: Are they going to fight us or not?

Leslie: (She has one of Mr. Big's mind-control devices.) Looks like they're sizing up the competition. Scott, are you ready, Son?

Scott: Yes Mommy.

(TiraSa and TiroMa exit the ships last and approach Wordgirl.)

TiraSa: You must be Wordgirl. I'm TiraSa and my brother, TiroMa. We are the younger brother and sister of TamaSa or as you know her, Miss Power. We had heard that you placed our sister into prison on Millina.

TiroMa: We came here to seek revenge on you and everyone who is involved with that. And when we win, our sister will be freed and she will take over this planet.

Wordgirl/Becky: What makes you think you're going to win?

TiraSa: We come from planet, Terro. We are a planet of warriors and conquerors. We are all born for war.

TiroMa: So now. We will ask that you surrender or we will take your planet by force.

Wordgirl/Becky: Bring it on! We aren't scared of you. We took your sister down once and we can do the same to you and your army. And this time, we are prepared to fight you.

TiroMa: Very well then. Terroites, FIRE!

(All at once, the warriors from Terro begin to fire their arsenal of weapons.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Defenders of Earth, FIRE!

(Within seconds, Wordgirl and her backup begin to defend Earth.)

Tobey: Teddy, ready?

Teddy: Ready Dad!

(The robots, designed by both Tobey the Third and Tobey the Fourth begin to fire upon the warriors.)

(Brent and Chuck, each with a condiment shooter, begin to shoot the warriors with their arsenal of condiments.)

Brent: I've never fired one of these before. This is really exciting.

Chuck: Told you.

(Brent and Chuck do a high-five and begin shooting more.)

Brent: You don't plan to go back to villainy, do ya?

Chuck: No way. I made a promise to our mother, that I will no longer be a villain and I tend to keep that promise. Besides, I have a wife and stepson. I need to show Matthew a good example.

Butcher: Get out of here! This is our planet! (He then shoots meat products at the warriors.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Rebecca, FIRE!

Rebecca: Right away, Dad!

(Father and daughter both fire their ray guns.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Way to go, Baby. (Hugs his daughter.)

LRW: Copies, Duplicates, Facsimiles, after them!

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Stephie! Let's get them!

Stephanie: Right behind you, Mom!

(Mother/daughter Wordgirls go and begin to punch and tie up warriors, as fast as they can.)

Leslie: Scott, are you ready?

Scott: Yes Mommy.

Leslie: Do you remember how to work this device?

Scott: Mr. Big taught me a little before he died and I learned the rest from you.

Leslie: Very good.

(Both she and her son use mind-control devices on the warriors.)

Scott: This is fun, Mommy. Can I use this on Lilly?

Leslie: No, you can't use this on your sister. Or on me.

(The first battle lasts most of the day.)

TiraSa: Some of you, come with me! (She takes some warriors and heads away from the battlefield and towards town.)

(Here they encounter different villains.)

Big Left-Hand Guy: We were told some of you would try to come this way! Let's get them!

Invisi-Bill: Now you see me, (Disappears.) now you don't.

(The battle lasts for most of the day and into the next day.)

(Wordgirl and her allies are becoming tired and running out of fire power as the Terro warriors keep coming back for more.)

(Soon, all who are involved are imprisoned by Miss Power's brother and sister.)

TiroMa: Now, before we excute each and every one of you…

TiraSa: We have a special gift all the way from Lexicon. Actually, it is what we found floating nearby.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's Lexonite! How did you get this?

TiraSa: We sent some spies to go and harvest some of it. This is pure Lexonite too. I heard it's more deadly than the kind that crashed landed on Earth 20 years ago. We're going to find out if it's true or not. (She then tosses the chuck of red rock into Wordgirl's prison and she immediately becomes weak and light-headed and then falls into a coma.)

Tobey: BECKY! NOOO! (He goes to hug her fallen form and begins to cry.)

Stephanie: You hurt my mom, you evil witch! (She then punches out of the prison and goes after TiraSa at full speed.)

TiroMa: How come you're not affected?

Stephanie: My mom said that I'm immune to this stuff because I also have my father's Earth DNA.

TiraSa: But you're not immune to this! (She points her laser gun at Stephanie.)

Rebecca: Leave my best friend alone! (She then kicks TiraSa.)

TiraSa: Ouch! I think I know who to execute first. The children. They are the future and we should destroy the future.

(Rebecca immediately holds tightly onto her father and mother and they on her.)

(Tobey does the same with Teddy and Stephanie, as Wordgirl lays in a coma due to Lexonite exposure.)

Birthday Girl: Leave our children alone! You try to touch any of my children and you will be one sorry group of aliens! (Holds onto Marla and her other two children, who were also captured.)

Travis: Mom, I'm scared!

Birthday Girl: So am I.

Victoria: (She and Hunter hold onto Sophia.) Your sister deserves to be in prison!

Hunter: And so do you two!

TiraSa: Take the children!

TiroMa: Which child should be executed first?

TiraSa: (She walks around and examines each of the children, to select her first victim.) Let's take this one. (She points to Rebecca, who's still being protected by her parents.)

Dr. Two-Brains: No, please! Don't take her! Take me instead!

TiraSa: How noble of you. Take the child!

Rebecca: Mom! Dad!

LRW: Get away! Leave us alone! Don't touch her!

(But just as one of the warriors was about to rip Rebecca away from her parents, a blast comes from above.)

TiraSa: What was that?

(Above comes several spacecrafts from Lexicon.)

(Huggy and his family are in the lead as they go after the invaders from Terro.)

(Huggy lands his smaller ship and discovers that his former partner is in a coma.)

(He lifts her hand and it feels cool to the touch.)

Stephanie: Is my mom going to be ok? (Since she is part Lexicon, she understands Huggy as well as Wordgirl does.) He said that my mom is very weak. The Lexonite was in it's pure form and it's very deadly.

Tobey: (He begins to cry at the thought of losing his one true love.) Please no! Please, is there a way to make her better?

Stephanie: (Huggy tells her some more information.) He said that he doesn't know what to do for her except let fate take charge.

Tobey: (Being very upset and unleashes his army of robots.) (In a voice of absolute fury.) If my wife dies…

TiroMa: What will you do, Earthman?

Tobey: Robots! Get these widower-makers! (He then sends his full army of robots to attack the Terro army.) ROBOTS ATTACK!

Teddy: Daddy, let me help! (He helps his father.) Mommy killers!

Stephanie: (Huggy tells her more.) He said to move my mom to somewhere else. Away from the battle.

Dr. Two-Brains: It'll be ok, Stephanie. I'll take your mother away from here.

Chuck: How should we get her out of here?

Dr. Two-Brains: My mouse blimp will get us out of here. Villains, come with me!

(Dr. Two-Brains lifts her up into his arms and carries her to his mouse blimp and along with the other villains, take Wordgirl to somewhere quiet and peaceful.)

Stephanie: I want to stay to help fight these meanies.

Dr. Two-Brains: You are as brave as your mother. Good luck.

(Stephanie stays behind to help her father and brother.)

(After several hours, the Lexicon army defeats the Terro army and arrest them all, taking them back to Millina, along with Miss Power's brother and sister.)

(Huggy and his family stay behind.)

(Word gets around that Wordgirl is in serious trouble and could possibly die from exposure to the Lexonite that Miss Power's sister used.)

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, please don't die on us. We love you very much.

Mr. Botsford: You are a very brave woman and even though you were adopted, we love you as if you were from our own flesh and blood.

TJ: You're my favorite sister/superhero. You did everything super and heroic. I'm glad to be the brother of the best superhero this town's ever had.

Violet: Becky, you're my best friend in the whole wide world. I don't think I could find another friend as sweet and kind as you.

Scoops: I know you were in love with me when we were kids but I never paid attention to it. But even so, you are a great friend and I cherish our friendship.

Tobey: Becky or Wordgirl, it doesn't matter which one you are, I love you and I don't want to lose you. Our children love you as well. I'm glad I married my one true love.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, I'm speaking on behalf of all of us villains, we are lucky to have you in our lives and we don't want you go away.

Birthday Girl: Becky, I don't know what to say but I really appreciate all that you taught me and I like the fact that you try to give me good advice. You may be Violet's best friend, but you're my friend too. Mine, mine, mine. (She doesn't turn into Birthday Girl, but her skin turns a faint shade of green.)

Victoria: Becky, in these last few years I've gained a lot of friends but, your friendship will always be the best.

(She continues to lie there, several spirits come into her thoughts.)

Granny May: Wordgirl, don't leave so soon. You're still needed on Earth to be with your family and friends.

Mr. Big: She's right. Listen to Granny May. Go on back. It's not your time to go yet.

Mr. Laria: Aleena, it's your father from Lexicon. Please do what your Earth friends suggested. Please return to your husband and children.

Mrs. Laria: And to your family and many friends. We are proud of you, but we don't want you to give up on life yet. Go back.

Kid Potato: You are a real positive influence on my boy. I told him years ago that villains and their superheros shouldn't get along so well. I was wrong.

Granny May: Don't worry about Miss Power's siblings. I told Miss Power that I would make her life a living nightmare if she harmed you. And allowing her brother and sister to take her place is the same thing in my book. Granny May loves you, Child.

(With that thought in her mind, Wordgirl's eyes begin to move.)

Butcher: I think she's waking up.

Chuck: Come on, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then opens her eyes and she sees that she's surrounded by everyone she cares about.) Hello everyone!

Tobey: BECKY! WORDGIRL! I'm so happy to see you awake. (He cries with joy and happiness as he and his wife hug and kiss.) I love you so much!

Violet: How are you feeling?

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel fine. Tired, but fine.

(She then goes to hug everyone in the room.)

Stephanie: Mom, there's someone here to see you also. (Huggy jumps up onto the bed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm so glad to see you too. (She and her former sidekick hug then he tells her that his male offspring wants to become a sidekick like he was.) Well, guess what. Your son can become a sidekick. My daughter's going to need one. She's going to become the new Wordgirl and she's going to need a monkey sidekick to help her out. Do you think he's willing? (Huggy talks.) You'll let him know that the job is available? Great.

Chuck: We're so happy to see you. Are you going to be ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. And Butcher, your father says 'Hello'. Leslie, Mr. Big says 'Hi' as well.

Butcher: Thanks.

Leslie: Thanks.

Ms. Question: So, do you get to go home today or another day?

Wordgirl/Becky: Whatever the doctor says.

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm the doctor and I say that you should be able to go home today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Doc. You may have been one of my most dangerous enemies, but you're still one of my best friends.

Dr. Two-Brains: Same here. (They hug and she begins to cry.) It's ok, Doc is here. And no matter how old you get, you'll always be our little Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, Doc and I love all of you villains.

Chuck: Awww, we love you too. (He then gives her a hug.)

(She's released from the hospital a few hours later and spends the next few days recuperating from the effects from the Lexonite.)

(Two weeks later, Wordgirl and her family are going to the Wordgirl museum.)

Wordgirl/Becky: But it's closed now.

Tobey: Don't worry.

(As they walk in.)

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Wordgirl/Becky: What is this?

Tobey: We threw you a surprise retirement party.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks to you all.

(Throughout the party, her friends, family, and former villains celebrate.)

Dr. Two-Brains: So are you having a good time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, thanks. So how's Rebecca doing? I heard that Miss Power's siblings were about to execute her.

Dr. Two-Brains: She's doing ok. She's had several nightmares about it though. Your daughter was very brave. She's very much like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. She does make her father and I proud.

(They watch her zoom around the room.)

Tobey: (Comes to join them.) Teddy did well too.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm proud of both of our kids.

TJ: So what are you going to do now?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. Be a wife and a mom. Let Stephanie help the city. She really wants to and this last battle really proved that she's ready to tackle crime. I'm still going to be here to give her guidance but she will be able to fight crime herself.

TJ: Is she going to get a sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes. Huggy's son wants to be a sidekick like he was and Stephanie wants a sidekick. So, BJ, Huggy's son is going to be Stephanie's sidekick.

TJ: Awesome.

(A little later, close to the end of the party.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Everyone, this was a really nice party and I thank you all for this. It really means a lot to me that you done this for Huggy and I. As Huggy heads back to Lexicon and I move on to the next phase in my life as a wife and mother, we both like to say that this was the greatest 20 years of our lives. Actually, make that almost 30 years of our lives. We're so lucky to be super heros in such a great place and have such great friends and family. As I said 20 years ago, I would never want to live in another place. Everyone here holds a special place in my heart. It doesn't matter if you're family like my Earth parents and Tobey. Or best friends like Violet and Eileen. Or even if you were once my villains like Two-Brains and Ms. Question. I love you all. Thank you so much. But, I'm not going to leave you alone. My daughter, Stephanie is now going to help protect the city as the new Wordgirl. She too will have a sidekick. This is BJ, he's Huggyface's son. He will be Stephanie's sidekick. So now the past will make way for the future.

Stephanie: Thanks Mom. (BJ squeals and gives a thumbs up.) BJ says thanks too.

(Wordgirl and Huggy watch Stephanie and BJ interact with pride.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you think they'll be as good as us? (Huggy voices his opinion.) Yeah, I agree. They'll be better.

(After the party, Huggy, Lillybud, and their daughter head back to Lexicon.)

(Meanwhile, on the prison planet, Millina, Miss Power is sitting in prison when she sees that her brother and sister are now prisoners as well.)

Miss Power: So, I see you all got defeated by Wordgirl and her allies.

TiraSa: Her allies are very tough.

TiroMa: We need to get back at them though.

(That night, as they sleep.)

Granny May: (In spiritual form, along with Mr. Big and several other spiritual forms appear to the three siblings from Terro.) You have been warned to stay away from our girl and you didn't listen.

Mr. Big: (In spiritual form.) So now, you all will be punished with 100 years of your worse nightmares coming true.

(From then on, TiraSa, TiroMa, and Miss Power are haunted day and night by Granny May, Mr. Big, Wordgirl's Lexicon parents, and several others spirits.)

(And for the next 20 years or so, Stephanie and BJ fight crime as the new superheros of Fair City.)

The End…of the storyline


End file.
